


愛久見人心

by l3ori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, 劇情向, 安價, 歡樂, 狗血, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 86,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3ori/pseuds/l3ori
Summary: 噗浪上寫的百合安價，原串共三串:一　https://www.plurk.com/p/nupcly二　https://www.plurk.com/p/nva8qp三　https://www.plurk.com/p/nvmr8k此為沒有旅人骰骰的好讀版。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪上寫的百合安價，原串共三串:  
> 一 https://www.plurk.com/p/nupcly  
> 二 https://www.plurk.com/p/nva8qp  
> 三 https://www.plurk.com/p/nvmr8k
> 
> 此為沒有旅人骰骰的好讀版。

妳是被很煽情的呻吟聲吵醒的。

聲音的來源是隔壁房間，是妳青梅竹馬的摯友。同時，她也是妳暗戀了十年的對象。

看著天花板上的陰影，妳知道今天晚上肯定又是個無眠的夜。

...不行。妳真的聽不下去了。

拖著疲憊的身軀滾下單人床，妳摸黑到電腦前。右手在黑暗中撞到滑鼠，螢幕毫無預警的亮起，光芒刺痛妳的眼睛。妳瞇著眼找到很久以前大學死黨來玩時，開玩笑的偷塞在妳這，好幾百G的BL片......

好，就這個了。

妳找出耳塞戴好，讓電腦連上客廳的藍芽音響，將音量調到最大聲，然後點開了名為Pico1.avi的檔案。

事成之後妳滿意的躺回床上。

之後，妳作了個夢。

夢中，妳躺在她的房間正中央，動彈不得。

剛回家的她一進門就開始寬衣解帶，一件件衣服從門開始散落到妳身旁。之後，她倒向妳，妳閉上眼準備迎接衝撞的痛楚及她的責問──

但是沒有。妳能感受到她柔軟的軀體，身上淡淡的沐浴乳香，還有...

這時妳才恍然大悟。妳是床。妳是她身下的床。

看著她慵懶的蜷縮在妳身上（這算是身上嗎？妳有點疑惑），放鬆無防備的側臉，妳覺得也無所謂了。乘載著她的夢與疲倦，妳擁著她緩緩睡去。

...只是，夢境當然不會就這樣放過妳。

夢中的妳因為一陣劇烈的搖晃而醒了過來。睜眼就看見她陶醉的表情與赤裸的上半身，而在她後面的是看不清面孔的男子。

──夠了。

妳想閉上眼，但是床哪裡有眼睛可以閉上？妳只能眼睜睜的看著陌生的男子對著妳心愛的女人做著各式各樣不可告人的事情。

──醒來。妳命令自己。醒來醒來醒來醒來醒來──

滿頭冷汗的坐起來時，妳首先聞到的是煎蛋跟咖啡的香氣。

清晨的陽光照射在書桌與半邊床上，讓妳不免懷疑，昨晚的一切是否都是場惡夢。妳走到電腦前動了動滑鼠，嗯...影片不在，但是妳的電腦還是連接著客廳的藍芽。

妳甩甩頭，走進浴室盥洗。

幾分鐘後妳走入客廳，看見室友在爐台前忙碌的背影。她似乎還沒注意到妳已經醒來了。

再看看餐桌上，只有兩人份的餐具和兩杯咖啡。

妳故作輕鬆的清了清喉嚨。

「昨天晚上有吵到妳嗎？」

專注做早餐的室友被妳突然的聲音嚇了一跳，往妳的方向瞪了一眼。但是妳從小被她瞪到大，能分辨她到底是真的生氣還是裝的，而現在的她，屬於後者。

她繼續瞪著妳幾秒鐘後總算是裝不下去，嘆了口氣。

「早安，君逸。」

「早。」

「至於妳的問題──」她回過頭，將注意力重新放在早餐上。「沒有吵到我，但是把凱凱嚇跑了。」

凱凱。妳不記得這麼名字。這麼說來，應該是她新交的男朋友？

「這麼沒品味的名字是誰取的啊。」妳脫口而出。

她又瞪了妳一眼。嗯，這次看起來是真的有點生氣。「我取的，而且我覺得很可愛。」

妳抓抓後腦勺。這傢伙從小到大特別喜歡給人或東西取綽號，想當初妳花了好長一段時間才成功說服她不要叫妳君君。

她拿著鍋子走向餐桌，將軟綿綿的煎蛋分進兩個盤子裡。

「好了，妳快點吃早飯吧。」將鍋子放進洗碗槽裡泡水後，她在圍裙上擦了擦手。「我去餵哈利。」

「他的名字是疾風三世。」妳回答。

她白了妳一眼。「我覺得哈利比較可愛。」

「但是他是我兒子。」妳一如往常的抗議。

「我是他乾媽。」她也一如往常的否決妳的抗議。

一邊跟妳拌嘴，她一邊從冰箱裡取出幾包青菜，剪了幾片下來後將其切成細條裝盤。然後她走向妳們公寓裡的第三間臥房，打開門。

才剛打開門，一團毛茸茸的小東西就飛也似的衝出房間，在她腳邊緊急煞車，然後站起來。

喔對，這就是你兒子。一隻一歲大的兔子。

「哈利，來，吃飯囉。」

妳看著她走進房間，將蔬菜放在地上，看著小傢伙又飛進房裡開始大快朵頤。從頭到尾妳站在那邊像根電線杆沒有人理。

室友從房間拿著裝水的碗走出來後塞給了妳。「換水。」

妳嘆口氣，認命的去做事了。

忙了幾分鐘後，妳和她總算在飯桌前坐下。

「妳今天不用送我去上班。」她突然這麼說。

妳放下刀叉，握住她的手，正色道。

「姑娘今天的星座貴人是我。若不帶我在身邊，恐有血光之災。」

她被妳突來的舉動給嚇了一跳，坐在原地眨著眼睛好一會，才噗嗤的笑出聲。

「聽妳在那胡言亂語。」她將手抽出，不輕不重的打了妳的手背一下。「差點就信了妳的邪。」

妳語重心長的繼續道。「不可不信喔。星星之火可燎原...」

「妳喔。」她輕輕刮了下妳的鼻子，笑容摻雜著一點點無奈與寵溺。「快去上班，不然妳爸又要打電話來罵人了。」

說罷，她優雅的將最後一口煎蛋放入口中。

妳一眨眼間，她已從座位上站起，捧著空盤子和馬克杯走到洗碗槽。

「碗就交給妳了。」她朝妳吐了吐舌頭。「做為昨晚的懲罰。」

妳楞楞的坐在原處。

她剛剛那一刮好像把妳的七魂六魄刮走了一兩個。妳呆呆的坐在那，看著她進房，看她更衣完後出來，看她在門口穿上高跟鞋，看著她朝妳嫣然一笑、擺擺手。

直到大門關上了，妳才眨眨眼從白日夢中醒過來。

鼻尖癢癢的，好像還能感覺到指尖那若有似無的溫度。妳很希望這個感覺今天一整天都不會消失。

* * *

妳慢慢解決了妳的早餐，腦中不停回放著昨晚的情景與今天早上妳和她的對話。

有時候妳真的不知道她到底在想些什麼。

確定疾風三世（「哈利！」妳腦中出現了她的抗議。）不會跑出房間後，妳也換好衣服出門。妳開著家人在妳成年時送妳的小型轎車，和門口的警衛聊了幾句後，總算上路了。

開車路上，妳又開始睏了。妳將車開到附近一家常去的咖啡店，正悠悠哉哉的在排隊時，突然聽見了背後某個講電話客人的聲音。

「沒有。做到一半的時候外面突然好大一聲──」

妳假裝漫不經心的在看目錄，但實際上耳朵豎起來在偷聽。妳覺得店裡的人大概都在這樣做，所以妳也沒什麼罪惡感。公共場合講這種事情，本來就──

「才不是！就很怪啊。我想說為什麼有日文，結果仔細一聽，幹！」

日文？

妳微微皺起眉。

「你記不記得之前我們在阿慶那邊看的那個？...對對對！Pico！就是那部！」

妳差點沒忍住笑出聲。唉唷冤家路窄喔，妳竟然在這個地方遇到那個『凱凱』了。

「哈？」『凱凱』悶悶地說。「廢話，當然沒有！聽到那個都軟了好不好。」

妳抬手假裝在擦自己的嘴角，但實際上是在控制不由自主就要爆發出來的笑。

「──欸不講了。下一個來了。......我聽你在放屁，你自己還不是一次追三個...欸掛了喔。掰。」

妳的笑意突然沒了。

妳緩緩轉過身，正好看見一個也不知道成年沒，穿著短裙、長袖、跟及膝靴的嬌小女孩一臉興奮的走向咖啡店。或許是因為身高的緣故，女孩推門的時候好像稍微費了點力。

但是『凱凱』一點去幫忙的意思也沒有，笑著站在原地跟女孩揮手。

妳按捺著怒火，冷眼看著女孩過去撲到他身上，嬌嬌的喊了一聲「俊凱哥」，再看見他一手環著女孩，低頭當場來了個法式熱吻。

這個應該不是誤會了。不論是人還是人在做的好事。

除非是骨科。

但就算是骨科...科科。

「欸，君逸姐，好久不見。」

啊，輪到妳了。

妳轉過頭，在這裡打工的小兄弟笑容可掬地拿著咖啡杯和馬克筆，問。「老樣子嗎？」

妳深吸一口氣，露出職業微笑點點頭。小兄弟雖然覺得好像哪裡怪怪的，還是照常去幫妳準備飲料去了。

咖啡到手後，妳用更加燦爛明亮的笑容，一字一句緩緩對他說。

「小兄弟，你看今天風和日麗，是不是個適合讓外遇人渣段三條腿的良辰吉日呀？」

說完，妳也沒等呆在櫃台後的小兄弟回答，轉過身朝『凱凱』──喔不，還是『俊凱哥』？──緩緩走去。妳將無辜的小妹妹從他身上摘下來，拉到旁邊，溫柔至極的對她說。

「乖，聽姊姊的話，離這個男的遠點。他有性病。」

小妹妹朝妳眨眨眼，不知道話聽進去沒。

至於凱凱，聽見妳的指控，臉氣得一下青一下紅的，像棵聖誕樹一樣。

「我不知道妳是誰──」他沉聲開口。

妳悠哉地打斷他。

「但，我知道你是誰。」妳拿起咖啡輕啜一口。

唉，可惜了。

妳長嘆口氣，喃喃自語著。「我還想『凱凱』指的會是誰呢...原來是袁俊凱先生啊。」

「妳是怎麼知道我名字的？！」

「啊？學長不記得我了嗎？」妳笑的人畜無害。「我可是的一清二楚喔，換女友比換內褲還勤勞的『花袁凱』學長。你那時追某人追的可兇了...我以為之前請人找你泡茶聊天後，你總算想開了。」

妳又啜了口咖啡。

唉，真是好咖啡。

真是可惜啊。

「學長，您怎麼這麼糊塗呢？」

徐徐說完後，妳冷不防地將咖啡砸向他的臉。

然後妳跳上去，把高了妳半個頭的混帳東西揍到他媽媽都認不出她來。

結束後，妳拍拍身上不存在的灰塵，環顧了一下靜的連一根針掉在地上都聽得見（除了人渣在地上的呻吟）的咖啡廳。

妳走到櫃檯前，蠻不在乎的從西裝外套內口袋摸出信用卡。

妳看著櫃台後面的玻璃反射出自己的倒影，微微皺眉。嗯？頭髮好像亂了。

一邊用右手將前髮向後推，一邊用左手將夾在食指與中指間的信用卡遞給小兄弟，妳確定對方的眼神有和妳對上後，才笑道。

「結帳。」

小兄弟畏頭畏尾的接過信用卡時，妳頭微微一歪，又補充。

「啊，為了表示在你們店裡留下大型垃圾的歉意，以及驚動在場各位大哥大姐的補償，這樣吧──」妳從口袋中掏出支票，刷刷刷的寫了幾筆交給小兄弟。「這個十萬就當作是給各位壓驚的。」

全場仍是一片鴉雀無聲。妳聳聳肩，向門口走去。

路上經過地上的大型垃圾時，妳很有環保意識的把旁邊的空杯給撿起來，準確的扔進了角落的垃圾桶裡。

無辜的小妹妹站在大門旁，兩個水汪汪的眼睛睜的大大的看著妳。妳走過去將手搭在她的肩膀上，溫柔的說。

「妹妹這麼可愛，在外面要小心遇人不淑，知不知道？」

小妹妹眨眨眼，乖乖的點了點頭。

妳這才心滿意足的推開店門，搭上自己的車揚長而去。

* * *

妳剛在自己的辦公室裡坐下沒多久，辦公室的門就被推開了。

進來的人是你的雙胞胎哥哥，傅君遙。和妳截然不同，哥哥對公司事務盡心負責，大有鞠躬盡瘁死而後已之姿。妳到現在也不懂為什麼父親不乾脆把公司傳給哥哥，用拖的也要把妳拖進來當個小主管。

他揚起一邊眉毛，冷冷道。「妳還知道來上班啊？」

妳聳聳肩。「上班路上看見垃圾，處理了一下。」

他長嘆口氣，揉著眉心。「我聽說了。唉...我不是不了解妳的心情，可是妳處理事情能有分寸點嗎？」

「我哪裡沒分寸了？」

「把人打到進醫院算是有分寸？」

妳聳聳肩。

「老爸已經聽說了。」哥哥又說。「先告訴妳，他很想剝妳的皮。」

「讓他剝啊。」

哥哥看著妳，表情莫測高深。但從小長大又是雙胞胎的妳哪不知道他心裡在想些什麼？

妳煩躁的揮了揮手。「你不用替我擦屁股。」

「...隨妳吧。」他嘆口氣，然後用下巴朝妳桌上的電腦點了點。「今天事很多，中午前處理好。」

「是，經理。」

他對妳輕鬆的稱呼一點反應也沒有，默默轉身就走。

妳嘆口氣，搖搖頭，登入公司網路後開始另一個無趣的日子。

12點整一到，妳像是報時的啄木鳥從桌子前彈起來，套上西裝外套就往外跑。

「逸姐，我們要去吃飯，妳要不要一起來？」

妳手下小組的一個新人弟弟看見妳從辦公室出來，從和同事的交談中抬起頭如此問妳。

「你們去吧。」妳從懷中抽出幾張千元大鈔。「最近你們加班辛苦了。」

小組成員的歡呼引來了不少側目，妳揮揮手要他們冷靜點。「我去散步，有事LINE，有急事打電話。OK？」

這群人跟了妳也不久了，早就知道妳這麼說擺明了就是今天下午不知道會消失到幾點，個個露出明白的笑容朝妳比出OK的手勢。

妳笑了笑，左看右看哥哥君遙似乎還在辦公室裡忙，抬腿溜之大吉。

妳沿著公司附近的林蔭大道走，心情特別好，腳步也特別輕快。附近有不少你們公司的員工也出來買飯吃，看到妳時向妳或揮手或打招呼，妳也禮貌的回應，但沒停下腳步。

走著走著，妳走到了一處公園。不用特別尋找，妳一眼就在公園中央噴水池旁的長椅上看見了她。

她的長髮在微風中輕輕擺動，陽光反射在她潔白的連身裙上，讓她像是被淡淡的光圈包圍著。妳深吸口氣，整理下自己的襯衫跟西裝外套，向她走去。

「羽柔。」妳擺出妳認為最迷人的笑容。

她抬頭，挑起一邊眉毛看著妳。「我聽君遙說妳還是遲到了？」

妳的好心情黯淡了一點點。真的只有一點點。

妳誇張的扶著額頭對一旁不存在的攝影機獨白道。

「古人說的真對，好心有好報。妳看我隨手做個功德，消消業障，現在就有好報了。」

夏羽柔，妳的室友兼青梅竹馬兼暗戀對象，用像關懷智障的眼神看著妳。

「妳被工作逼瘋了嗎？」

說是這麼說，但她的眼底滿滿的笑意出賣了她。

「才不是。」妳在她身邊的空位坐下，握住她的雙手。「我只是想說，美女可遇不可求。」

她輕輕掙脫了妳的掌握。

「少來，妳幾乎每天三餐都會看見我。」她把雙手抽出來後，輕輕推了妳一下。妳雖然已經開始眷戀她的溫暖，但不論是什麼失望都被那輕輕一推給推到九霄雲外。「再說，我公司那麼近，會遇到不是很正常嗎？」

也是啦。

畢竟妳就是為了增加跟她巧遇的機會，才費盡千辛萬苦『請』羽柔工作室的老闆移址到妳家公司附近。

其實當時妳有點擔心這樣做會不會太明顯，畢竟不止妳哥，妳妹看到妳時也翻了個大白眼。還有妳老爸，那陣子看見妳就是搖頭嘆氣。

羽柔本人倒是一個字也沒說，那天晚上依舊笑著煮好晚餐等妳回家一起吃飯。

妳正要說些什麼，就感覺到牛仔褲口袋裡傳來輕微的震動。她也察覺了，好奇地看著妳。

「不接嗎？」

妳按下靜音鍵的同時看著她，深情款款地說。

「沒有什麼比妳重要。」

羽柔先是一楞，白皙的臉頰竄起朵朵紅雲，然後馬上別開了視線。

「別開這種玩笑。」

妳沒有開玩笑。

但是看她的反應，妳不太確定逼太緊會不會是好事。

就在妳還在思考下一步該怎麼辦時，她站起身。妳立刻拉住了她的手腕。

「妳要去哪？」

她有點好笑的回頭看了妳一眼。「回去上班啊。」

「跟我一起翹班。」妳想也沒想就說。

妳的額頭受到了纖細的指尖攻擊。

「妳以為我們每個人都跟妳一樣啊？」她雙手叉腰，對妳的話啼笑皆非。「再說了，妳一直翹班也不好。我聽君遙說妳們公司最近開發新部門，大家都忙得團團轉。妳說，只有妳一個人在這邊納涼，對嗎？」

如果是別人的話，妳一定會回嘴說妳才不想在自己家公司上班，但是她眼神中透出的淡淡寂寞阻止了妳。

妳覺得不值得的事物，對她來說是一種奢侈。是妳怎樣也無法給她的。

「...唉，知道了。」妳揉揉被她戳的地方，心不甘情不願地說。「我不翹班就是了。」

她露出滿意的笑容，彎下腰從長椅旁邊提起一個妳剛沒注意到的紙袋。

嗯？

「妳肯定沒吃午餐，對吧？」她將紙袋遞給妳。「妳胃不好，多少吃一點清淡的。」

妳打開紙袋一看，裡面是大大一盒生菜沙拉，盒子妳好像以前在家裡櫥櫃看過。

「乖，記得吃完。」她踮起腳尖摸摸妳的頭。「中午不吃完晚上就繼續吃。」

「欸──」

「有意見？」她抬手作勢要打妳。

她打人其實一點也不痛，但妳還是裝作害怕的樣子躲得遠遠的。

「好了，不跟妳鬧了。」她翻出手機看了下時間。「我真的得走了。再不走要被罵的。」

妳老闆才不敢罵妳。妳在心裡說。

妳孤身一人站在原處，看著她踩著匆忙卻優雅的步伐離開。妳覺得她真的很適合白色洋裝，也很適合和煦的陽光。

妳慢條斯理的在公園裡吃完了她的愛心（妳認為）午餐。

悠悠哉哉的晃回公司時，已是下午一點半，大部分員工不是被拉去開會，就是坐在自己的辦公桌前跟睡魔對抗。妳回辦公室的路上沒見到自己的下屬成員。

妳看見桌上多出了午休前沒有的一個厚厚資料夾，封面貼了一張紙，只有三個字：

工程部。

妳微微皺眉，坐在辦公桌上開始一頁一頁翻起來。

* * *

一個小時後，妳拿著公文，輕快的向工程部前進。

其實妳不是很喜歡去工程部，因為那裡一年365天，一天24小時，都處於一種如臨大敵的緊張氣氛。空氣是凝結的，時間是停止的，員工們個個要不是睡眠不足、欲求不滿、就是半死不活。

...那種氣氛，會讓妳想起那年幾乎天天在醫院度過的時光。

推開工程部總監辦公室的大門，妳擺出妳自認人見人愛的陽光笑容，張開雙手熱情的喊道。

「大姊～」

妳家親親大姐傅蔚嵐頭也沒抬，仍專心地盯著螢幕在打字。

「大姊～～」妳氣而不餒的繼續叫。

她嘆口氣，手停頓了一下，但還是沒看妳。「...把門關起來。」

得到回應的妳開心遵從指示，然後蹦蹦跳跳地跑到大姊背後，將文件夾隨意扔到桌上後開始幫大姊按摩。

「哇，大姊，妳肩膀的肌肉好緊繃喔。」

「欸妳等──嘶──別按了，會痛。」

妳喔了一聲。

動了動肩膀，大姊又嘆口氣，指著她辦公桌對面的椅子說。「坐下吧。」

但妳直接走到辦公室內的沙發上躺了下來。這沙發有夠難躺，難怪大姊全身肌肉僵硬──妳心想。

「大姊，妳先休息一下啦。」

「我有工作。」

「等一下再做。」妳堅持。

她瞪著妳，妳就用以前大姊最沒有抵抗力的水汪汪眼神盯回去。

僵持了幾分鐘後，蔚嵐大姊放棄了掙扎。她艱難的從桌前站起身，搖搖晃晃的走到沙發前。

「過去一點。」

妳開心地撐起了上半身，等大姊坐下後在躺到她的膝蓋上。

「...妳不能好好坐著嗎？」

「唉呀沒關係沒關係。」

大姊敲了一下妳的腦袋，表情突然嚴厲起來。

「我從君遙那聽說了。」

料北亞。妳在心裡嘟嚷。

但是大概妳的表情沒有控制好，大姊一眼就看穿了妳在想什麼。她危險的瞇起眼，然後輕輕搧了妳的臉一下。

...完全沒有用力，其實很舒服。

但是妳當然沒有跟大姊講。

「我說妳...都24歲的人了，怎麼還像小時候那樣衝動呢？」

妳仰望著大姊無奈的表情，笑咪咪的說。

「四捨五入才20，或者說2+4那才6歲呢，大姊！」

大姊又搧了妳一下。「妳乾脆說乘以0妳還沒出生算了。」

妳露出恍然大悟的表情。「大姊妳好聰明！」

「不要以為妳在那邊打哈哈我就會放過妳。」她白了妳一眼。「有沒有受傷？」

雖然在問妳，但是大姊已經開始動手檢查了。先是看妳的臉，再來是妳的手。但是她沒掀妳的衣服，妳有點失望。

「當然沒有。」妳驕傲的回答。「那種傢伙──痛！」

喔不是，妳真的沒有受傷，但是大姊狠狠彈了妳的額頭一下。

「那是因為妳好運。」她冷冷地說。「妳再這樣衝動下去，遲早妳會碰到口袋裡有武器的人。」

──所以要攻其不備啊。

妳心裡這麼想，但是若講出來了大概又要被揍。所以妳摸著額頭傻笑。

「那，妳打算怎麼跟夏小姐說？」

這個妳倒是沒想到。

「我想也是。」大姊看妳沉默，又是一陣搖頭嘆息。「妳...唉，我真的說的都累了。...這樣等下去有意義嗎？」

妳保持微笑，但妳覺得臉部肌肉開始有點痠。

等了幾秒沒有答案，大姊把妳從膝上推開。

「...好了。休息夠了。所以妳跑來工程部找我做什麼？不會是單純來討罵的吧？」

「那...討抱抱？」

她給妳個白眼，但還是摸了摸妳的頭。

「然後呢？」

妳稍微收斂起了玩心。

「君遙那個企劃案──」妳比了比她桌上那疊厚厚的檔案夾。「──我覺得太趕了。」

大姊也瞥了眼檔案夾，邊揉著太陽穴邊嘆氣。「...事到如今......」

「可是大姊也同意不是嗎？如果照著這個行程，我們根本沒有任何緩衝。我知道我們的工程部門很拚，但是這門科技那麼新，變數太多，本來就誰也沒辦法保證會有突破。再加上技術部門如果需要向外尋求支援──」

「我知道。」大姊將手搭在妳肩上，打斷了妳的話。她的眼神有點冷。「但是我一個人說不贏君遙。」

妳閉上了嘴。

「那個會議，」大姊一個字一個字緩緩道。「妳這些話，應該是好幾個月前那個會議上提出來的。」

但是那天妳翹班陪夏羽柔買衣服去了。

還是妳陪她去看電影？妳不記得了。

大姊看著妳的眼神很複雜。好像以前妳賴在她身上睡著時她幫妳寫暑假作業的拿妳沒辦法，又好像恨不得把妳扔出她辦公室讓清潔工把妳資源回收掉。

「...現在講這些也於事無補。」她說，站起身回到電腦前不再看妳。「好了，沒其他事妳就回去工作吧。」

這次妳沒有抗議，乖乖的回去處理文件到下班。

* * *

下班了，妳一如往常開著車去載羽柔一起回家。

遠遠的妳就看到，她也一如往常的在工作室門口等妳。不知道為什麼，妳覺得今天的她在街燈下看起來有點孤寂。

她默默打開車門坐進來，系上安全帶。妳看著她恍神的側臉，趁她走神時親了她臉頰一下。

她嚇了一跳，摀著被妳偷襲的地方轉頭看著妳。妳笑臉盈盈的回望著她，但心裡有點緊張。

羽柔看著妳許久，眼神閃爍，好像有話想說。

但是她只是轉回前方，淡淡地問了句，「晚餐想吃什麼？」

「妳煮的都好。」

她回了妳一個『騙誰啊，挑食大王』的眼神。

「...那今天買外帶可以嗎？我有點累。」

「好啊，去哪買？」

「妳決定吧。」

說完，她靠著窗外閉上眼。

於是，妳開到公寓附近一家很好吃的路邊攤鹽酥雞。本來以為羽柔會抗議說什麼不健康，但她一個字也沒說，妳下車時仍靠著窗子閉目養神。

既然沒有人管妳，妳下手毫不保留，除了主菜鹽酥雞，妳順便買了炸豬血糕、雞皮、雞塊、花枝丸、......

心滿意足的回來提著兩大袋油炸物回來時，妳看到她在滑手機，眉頭微皺，斜靠在車門上的身體寫滿緊繃。

妳將東西安置在後座，回到方向盤前踏上回家的路。偷偷瞄了她一眼，她對滿車香氣和妳皆一點反應也沒有，依舊一句話也沒說只顧著滑手機。妳雖然有點不滿，但交通安全重要。

妳們就這樣沉默到家。

進公寓後妳將買來的晚餐往桌上一放，但卻不覺得餓。看著她雙眼依舊黏在手機螢幕上，妳總算忍不住了。

「妳怎麼了？」

她看了妳一眼，「凱凱不回我簡訊。」

喔，那傢伙應該還在醫院躺吧。早上妳好像一個手滑把他鼻樑打斷了。

妳插起一塊鹽酥雞。

「嗯～大概玩到忘了吧？我早上才看見他跟別的女孩子卿卿我我。」

妳邊偷偷用眼角餘光觀察羽柔的表情變化，邊將手中鹽酥雞塞進嘴巴裡。讚，好吃！

她愣了幾秒才淡淡地說，「這樣啊。」

妳覺得她的反應太平淡了點，忍不住酸了句。

「什麼，他跟妳是單純床伴關係嗎？」

「妳覺得有可能嗎？」她將手機放回妳買給她的名牌包裡，再隨手扔到沙發上。「妳敢回有我就戳瞎妳。」

妳摸摸鼻子，決定改變策略。

「吃飯吧。」

「我不餓。」

妳把竹籤叼在嘴裡，一手提著鹽酥雞的袋子一手拉著她坐到沙發上。

「失戀的時候大吃一頓不是定番嗎。」

雖然是問句，但妳的語氣分明就不容許她拒絕。

她從妳手上接過插著花枝丸的竹籤，在手中轉來轉去好久，然後塞到了妳嘴裡。

「我只是想知道──」她的笑容有幾分無奈，幾分自嘲。「我想聽他親口告訴我，他到底有沒有愛過我。」

妳以為答案很明顯。

「沒有。」妳邊嚼著花枝丸邊說。

她嘆口氣。

「我想也是。」

她的頭靠在妳肩上，溫暖柔軟的身體依著妳。

「君逸，」她的聲音充滿無力。「為什麼我總是碰上那種人呢？」

妳嚥下花枝丸。

「因為妳心底根本不相信自己能被愛，也不相信妳能幸福。」

嗯？妳還點了雞米花嗎？算了。妳串了三個塞進嘴裡。超好吃的。

她微微後退，狐疑的看著妳。「妳什麼時候當起心理學家了？」

不到十公分的距離讓妳能清楚看見她眼角的濕意。

……妳很想去找凱凱住的醫院，幫他再整容幾次，但是眼前的人重要。妳壓下心中的怒火笑笑看著羽柔。

「幫妳諮商免費喔。」

「這才不叫諮商，諮商沒有那麼傷人的。」她懲罰似的拍拍妳的臉，也笑了。「再說，除了情場不順外，我很幸福啊。」

妳忍了十五年。

這十五年來妳對她好，幾乎沒什麼事不聽她的話，能力所及的東西只要她想要妳就會想盡辦法弄來。妳一直在等，等她準備好，等她覺得妳夠格，等她放棄去找外面那些根本配不上她的狐群狗黨。

但是聽到這句話，妳覺得妳忍不下去了。

「羽柔，」妳緊緊握住她的手，不再給她抽身的機會。「妳明明知道我在想什麼。妳不可能真的以為我只想當妳的朋友。」

她的笑容沒了。取而代之的是平靜，及淡淡的悲傷，好像在怪妳為什麼要提起。

「妳知道為什麼不行。」她緩緩道。「妳、君遙、蔚嵐姊、司琴、傅叔叔...你們是我唯一的家人。」

對，妳知道，但是妳完全不同意。

羽柔看穿了妳的想法，在妳能反駁前繼續道。

「妳不是個好人──但是妳，是我人生中最重要的人。就算妳肯，我也不會拿我們之間的友情和親情做賭注。」

「我可以改。」妳急忙說。「妳不喜歡的地方，我都可以改。」

「妳沒有在聽。」她長嘆一聲，仰頭看向天花板。

妳看不見她的表情。妳不知道該怎麼辦。所以妳繼續緊緊抓著她。

「放手吧。」

她淡淡告訴妳。

「我不要。」

她輕輕一笑，像是在控訴，又像是在哀悼。

「那麼，妳就只是證明妳和其他那些人沒有兩樣罷了。」

妳簡直不敢相信妳聽見了什麼。妳從沒想過她會把妳和那些傷害她的人擺在一個天平上。

就在妳征住的同時，她掙脫開妳的手站起身，背對著妳。

「...我會假裝今晚的事沒有發生過。」她抓著自己的手肘，聲音雖然平靜，身體卻微微顫抖著。「記得餵...疾風三世。晚安。」

她走進她的房間，關上門。妳聽見喀拉一聲才回過神來。

她鎖門了。

妳們從認識以來，她從沒鎖過門，不管是小時候去她家玩時，還是妳們搬出來一起住後。

妳機械式的站起來走到冰箱前，腦袋一片空白，但覺得自己不做點什麼不行。妳學著她每天早上拿菜切菜的動作，學著她走到哈利的房間前，開門，把盤子放在地上，然後關門。

妳完全沒有理會看見食物豎起耳朵一臉開心的毛小孩。

妳對小動物其實一點興趣也沒有，但是妳知道她喜歡可愛的東西，所以妳才認養了隻兔子回來。

為什麼是兔子？因為兔子安靜。因為她曾經開玩笑地說過妳的名字中帶兔，肯定能跟兔子合得來。而且妳覺得繁殖能力強的兔子和夜夜笙歌的她有點像。

妳站在羽柔的房門前許久，看著隔開妳們的門板。

…...妳們之間相隔的真的只有門板嗎？

不知道過了多久，妳才默默走回自己房間，衣服也沒換就把自己扔到了床上。

那夜，妳發現自己在一個醒不來的噩夢中。

（第一章完）


	2. Chapter 2

一個月過去了。

這一個月妳是在渾渾噩噩的狀態下度過的。羽柔從那晚後雖然確實裝做像是沒聽見妳的告白一樣，仍會每天早上起床做飯、餵食哈利、讓妳接送她上下班......但在其他地方卻有微妙的改變。

妳的示好她一律當成空氣，再也不會以笑鬧的方式回應。每當妳執意要提起，她也不再顧及妳的面子，立刻離場或直接把妳整個人當背景。

妳和她之間築起了一道牆。

而那道牆是妳親手砌出來的。

啪──的一聲，一疊文件重重的落在妳辦公桌上。

妳頂著大大的熊貓眼看著君遙。他的表情難看的像是妳公開了他喝醉裸奔的照片一樣。

「這些文件上禮拜就該簽好了。」他沉著聲音卻難以壓抑心中不耐。「我問過志宏，他們說他們的報告都交給妳了，就等著妳批准──妳到底在拖什麼？」

妳記得這個口氣。

以前，每次你們兩個意見產生分歧時，他都會用這種像是教訓不懂事小孩子的口吻跟妳說話。和你們的父親一樣的口吻。

不同的是，父親教訓妳的時候，妳知道他是真的有妳必須學的人生課程。換到君遙這邊，不知怎麼的就變味成了一種瞧不起。

妳胸口一把無名火燒的比乾旱季節的枯葉還猛烈。

「我跟你也跟老爸說過了，計畫階段行程排這麼滿根本是找死。」

他翻了個白眼。

「PM團說──」

「為了搶標他們什麼不會說？」妳冷冷一笑。「況且，PM團裡有我們公司的人嗎？」

妳知道答案。他也知道妳知道。

君遙連連深呼吸好幾口氣。他下意識地將手交叉在胸前，頭微微側偏，表情雖然沒有多大變化，但實際上只不過是比妳會隱瞞怒火而已。

這點也和從前一樣沒變。

「他們是我們特地聘來的專家──」

「但他們對我們公司的運作連屁都不懂！」妳一拍桌子站了起來。「工程部光是維持現在的工作量就已經很吃力了，你們還要往他們頭上──」

「所以我們在招人──」

「我們的預算都去餵那群豬了，你當你想招的人才都跟你一樣白癡嗎！」

他冷冷地看著妳。

「妳放尊重點。妳口中的『豬』都是比妳有能力又認真的人。」

語畢，他拿起剛放在你桌上的文件轉身就要走。

「你做什麼？」

他在門口停下腳步，但沒有轉過身。

「妳不想做就不想做吧。」他的聲音雖然冷淡，可是抓著文件的手指卻用力的發白。「我會處理好。......就當作是報答以前的事。」

「傅君遙！」

他關上了門。

妳氣的差點拿起離妳最近的東西砸過去。但離妳最近的就是電腦螢幕，螢幕的重量讓妳稍微冷靜了點。

頹然坐下後，妳閉上眼深呼吸幾口氣，陷入了回憶。

* * *

那是你們高二那年的事了。

「嗯？學長在說什麼？」妳笑容可掬的問著趴在地上的高壯男生。「欸，學長，我聽不清楚，麻煩你再說一次。」

「他臉在土裡妳當然聽不清楚。」君遙在後面悠哉道。他慢條斯理的將一匙芒果冰送入口中，再看看他旁邊妳的那份。「妳的冰快化光了。」

妳拎著學長的後領，托起他上半身。

「學長有話想說的話請快點喔，我趕時間。」

怎知，學長竟然用力往後一撞。妳摀著鼻子後退了幾步。

君遙在旁邊笑到差點在地上打起滾來。

妳看了看掌心，一陣鮮紅，再看看制服...唉，要是被大姊看到肯定又要被訓話了。

學長狼狽的站起身，雖然剛被妳打的灰頭土臉，現在眼神卻十分凶狠。「我叫妳去死。」

「學長，罵人的程度還只有幼稚園等級的話就不要出來丟人現眼了。」妳冷笑。

「你們還不配被人罵。你們根本沒資格進這個學校。」學長朝妳的方向吐了口口水。「全校都知道，你們家的人都是靠關係才進的來——」

突然之間，白白黃黃的液體像傾盆大雨從學長頭上降下。

妳驚訝的看向君遙。他不知什麼時候止住了大笑，順手就把妳那碗只吃了兩口的冰拿去灌溉學長了。

趁著學長轉移注意力的時候，妳向前一撲把他撞回地上，狠狠的灌了他幾拳。

幾秒後，君遙的手搭上妳右肩。

「我冰吃完了。」他說。

妳其實還沒氣消，但他的警告意味濃厚，妳嘖了聲後還是放開學長。

「別讓我再看到你。」

妳朝學長扔下最後一句狠話，才接過君遙遞來的妳的書包一起離去。

「喏。」君遙遞給妳一張紙巾。

妳接過後二話不說開始清理妳的臉。兩三張過後，妳的臉大致乾淨了，鼻血也大致停下來了。但是...

妳哀怨的望著妳的制服前襟。

君遙又抽了一張紙巾給妳。

「擦不掉啦，都乾的差不多了。」妳悶悶的說。經驗告訴妳這件白色襯衫回去得特別處理才行。「大姊今天晚上有課嗎？」

「沒有。妳回去等著被罵吧。」

「你倒是幫我掩護一下啊！」

「就跟妳說單挑很蠢。」君遙悠哉的說。「妳再被記過誰也救不了妳。」

「你以為我是為了維護誰的名譽啊！」

他挑起一邊眉毛。「唉呀，我？我的成績跟表現不就是最好的反證了嗎？」

「你是沒聽到他們在那邊傳你的成績是作弊出來的是不是？！」

他聳聳肩。「『A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of a sheep.』」

妳搥了他一拳，卻忍不住笑出來。「你電視看太多了。」

後來妳偷偷把衣服拿去隔壁羽柔家洗，但一進門正好被羽柔撞見。她揪著妳的耳朵把妳拎回妳家，不但把妳出賣給大姊，還聯手跟大姊一起訓了妳一整晚。

傅君遙那個沒良心的一點也沒有幫妳說話的意思，只是在她們背後邊吃麵線邊朝妳眨眨眼。

* * *

妳考慮了很久。

阻止君遙批准企劃案是不可能了，以妳現在的話語權來說也無法阻止合作契約的簽定。如果妳如大姊所言早點介入，或許事情會不一樣吧...

妳搖搖頭。

做為總務主管，妳能做的事還有許多。

你家公司規模不大，所以財務、業務、法務等等部門實際上就只是由幾人組成的小團隊。以前因為妳懶，所以妳基本上是將管理的事交給各小組主任全權處理，妳也幾乎沒仔細看過他們的報告。

但是妳可以管啊。妳可以管的事情可多了。

舉例來說，妳現在就可以藉原料購置之名去工程部抬槓。

下定決心後妳推開辦公室大門向工程部邁進。

妳一踏進工程部，就隱約聽見陣陣怒吼。

一些員工看見妳來了，都默默比向總監辦公室，搖搖頭，然後又埋首回他們的工作中。

妳雖然一頭霧水，但還是照原定計畫邁進。小心翼翼的推開門時，妳大姊正在辦公室裡來回踱步，非常專注的和公司的免持話筒爭執。

「──你們規格手冊上寫的明明是4.2GHz──對，但是只有在你們提供硬體套件包──我剛剛也說了，我們的工程師照你們寄來的配置做了，但結果還是一樣──對，4G都上不去。......哈？？？寄給你們的影片上不是很清楚了嗎？完全是照著你們的指示去做的啊？！──你們不是已經檢查了兩個禮拜了嗎？！──所以說我建議你們直接派人來──喂？喂？？？」

對方好像掛了電話。妳看見妳大姊忿忿把話筒往桌上一摔，還飆了句髒話。

然後，大姊注意到了妳。

妳們大眼瞪小眼了五秒鐘。

「君逸，」她清清喉嚨，整理了下自己的儀容。「別學那種不雅的話。」

妳翻了個白眼。

「大姊，我已經24歲了。」

「是誰上次還說自己是2+4歲的？」

妳鼓著臉頰走到大姊身邊。

「我……」頓了一下後，妳對大姊瞇眼一笑。「現在是24。」

大姊朝妳投以『妳被羽柔拒絕後打擊太大了嗎？』的擔心眼神。

妳笑著無視了她的擔憂，走到大姊桌前的椅子坐下（大姊看見妳竟然沒有去賴在沙發上，驚訝的眼睛都快瞪出來了），翹起二郎腿，隨手拿起桌上的一疊文件。

『Zeus 五代 CPU 規格手冊』...嗯...？

「這是大姊剛在電話裡提到的芯片嗎？」妳用指背輕輕彈了下規格手冊的封面。

大姊揉揉額頭，長嘆一聲。「對。」

「出什麼問題了？」

「技術上的。」

知道妳對電機可說是一竅不通，大姊想了想該怎麼解釋。

「這樣說吧，電腦在處理一項指令時需要進行一定數量的計算。頻率越高，需要進行一個計算的時間就越低，處理指令的總時間也會降低。現在開發的樣板品需要達到指定的時間要求，但...」

「我明白了。大概。」妳點點頭。「所以妳才打電話去要求他們技術支援。」

「沒錯。可是那群人──啊啊啊真的是，每次打過去我都覺得要瘋掉了。」

妳琢磨了一會。「大姊覺得什麼樣的支持是最有效率的？」

「當然是讓他們那邊的工程師直接過來看我們的設定到底是出了什麼問題。」她小小聲嘟嚷了句。「雖然我一點也不覺得有問題。」

「好，我知道了。」

「欸？」

「大姊就交給我吧。我會把人弄來的。」妳朝大姊微微一笑。「最晚什麼時候需要人？」

「我想想... 」大姊扶著額頭，閉起眼睛開始喃喃叨唸起來「...出貨日期是明年6月4號的話──品管開發測試軟體給個三個月好了...和客戶商量改動通常也要耗上三個月，再加上我們沒合作過...開發樣板照這進度至少還要四個月...中間再緩衝一個月...」

「那就是兩個禮拜內了。」妳點點頭。

大姊睜開眼看著妳，眉頭微皺。

「我已經跟他們吵了兩個月了。」

「沒關係。」妳揮了揮那疊和國中課本差不多厚的規格手冊。「這個我就拿走囉。」

「欸？好...」

妳從椅子上站起，伸了個懶腰。「那我回去了，大姊加油～」

大姊仍是一臉難以置信的表情看著妳。

妳笑著朝她眨了眨眼。

「對了，」走出辦公室前，妳側過頭。「這是君遙提的那個案子？」

大姊點了點頭。

看來情況比妳原先猜想的還不樂觀。

回到辦公室後，妳順著從大姊那拿來的規格手冊找到了那家公司的名字，以及技術客服的聯絡方式。

他們搞清楚妳是哪個客戶後好像很疑惑，頻頻問『可以和你們的工程部總監通話嗎？』

妳呵呵的以四兩撥千金的方式回絕了，堅持要他們派人過來。

但是跟他們盧到下班了，對方還是沒有答應。

妳看了看螢幕右下角的時間，再看看一個下午累積的未讀信件──跟芯片公司的持久戰是免不了了，但是這個企劃案還有更多讓妳不放心的疑點。妳不能只顧著這件事。

妳發了通郵件給IT，告訴她們妳想配個可以遠端進入公司內部網路的筆電。以防萬一，妳在標題附加了個『急件』。

妳從桌前站起，閉著眼伸展了下筋骨。再睜開眼睛時，妳覺得妳的辦公室好像有哪裡不一樣。

拎著西裝外套朝大門走去，妳對著自己搖頭淺笑。

──原來妳的工作應該是這樣的。

妳首次有了這樣的感悟。

* * *

開著車去接羽柔時，妳心情大好，決定去買杯手搖犒賞自己。

跟大多數人一樣，妳喝過的飲料大概跟吃過的正餐差不多。妳自己本身雖然不是特別喜歡，但因為羽柔愛喝，君遙更是每天一杯毫不忌口，妳今天陪這個明天陪那個也就養成了習慣。

結果後來高中時某天羽柔一回家就嚴肅的宣布全家都要戒糖。

妳和妹妹思琴是沒差，但是提案人本人似乎憋得很痛苦。君遙就更不用說了，臉臭了兩個禮拜。

但最令人驚訝的是，大姊之後一個月基本上處於戒斷狀態，一臉生無可戀...

晚餐是簡單的兩菜一湯。羽柔上完菜，坐到餐桌前時，妳獻寶似的將一杯檸檬愛玉放到她面前。

「喏。」

她看了看飲料，再看了看妳。

「安心吧。半糖去冰。」妳把自己的那杯（黑糖鮮奶加仙草珍珠）也拿出來，拿用力吸管一戳，封膜發出令人滿意的『啵──』的一聲。

真是超久違的聲音。

「我怎麼覺得妳比起晚餐，好像更期待飲料？」她看著妳有點好笑的說。

「錯覺，錯覺。」

妳吸了一大口，彈性十足的珍珠和平滑柔軟的仙草凍乘著冰涼香甜的黑糖鮮奶沖入口中。滿足的嘆口氣，妳發現妳意外的其實很想念喝手搖。

「怎麼了？突然？」她問。

妳笑著夾了幾口菜到她碗裡。「沒什麼，今天跟某家公司的客服廢話了半天，口有點渴而已。」

看見她好奇的目光，妳將事情緣由一五一十道來，包括向來成熟的大姊在辦公室內像小孩子般跟對方吵架，還飆髒話。包括芯片公司客服和妳一直鬼打牆彼此，看誰會是道高一尺，魔高一丈的道與魔。包括妳總算記住手下那個新人弟弟的名字（昊哲）。包括飲料店的兩個店員頂著死魚眼，一搭一唱的叫單應單。

她聽的越津津有味，妳說的越生動活潑。直到吃完晚餐、妳洗完碗筷，話題也沒停下。妳的一天說完了，就換她告訴妳她工作室裡的趣事。

妳們就這樣，坐在沙發上閒聊到深夜。

* * *

隔天一大早，IT就把妳要的筆電親自送來了。妳拍拍工讀生的肩膀隨手給了他一張附近飲料店的折價卷。

接下來的兩個禮拜妳過得很忙，每天早上十點準時打電話到芯片公司客服部遊說。憑著妳三寸不爛之舌，妳只花了一天半就和對方客服部混熟了。

除此之外，妳對妳的工作越來越上手。雖然有時會因為求好心切而搞砸，但所幸基本上不是什麼無法挽回的大錯。

妳的努力有所回報。總算在第十天，芯片公司拗不過妳答應派人來了。

妳拿出十足的熱情去歡迎派來的支援工程師，親自迎接不說，帶對方去參觀妳們工程部和大姊見面，也撥好預算支付對方在這出差的大部分費用。

一個禮拜後妳去工程部找大姊，大姊告訴妳那名工程師雖然資歷不深，但很有熱忱，幫了開發小組很大的忙，現在似乎是有些樂不思蜀。

「是人才的話可以考慮招來啊。」妳笑著跟大姊說。

後來妳聽說，支援工程師幫助開發小組加快了6天進度。

* * *

即使得到了技術支援，工程部還是忙開發忙到焦頭爛額。妳和羽柔擔心大姊會操勞過頭，於是羽柔做飯時開始裝便當，叫妳隔天帶給大姐。

某天妳加班加到晚餐時間，要鎖門前在公司晃了一圈，卻發現工程部總監的辦公室還是亮著的。

妳打開門探頭進去。

「大姊──」

然後立刻閉上了嘴。

大姊頭後仰的癱坐在沙發上，足前散了一地文件。

妳快步走過去將手指放在大姊鼻前，確定有呼吸後才鬆了口氣。

...沒事。只是睡著了而已。

放下心的妳在心中自嘲妳的大驚小怪，蹲下來將文件整理好後放到大姊桌上。然後妳盯著仍在熟睡中的大姊。

嗯～那張沙發真的很難睡，還是把大姊帶回家好了。

妳躡手躡腳的把大姊扛到背上，花了一點時間調整姿勢確保大姊不會掉下來後，才背著大姊走出辦公室。

妳有三個選項──把大姊抬回妳們老家，把大姊送回她的公寓，或帶大姊回妳跟羽柔的公寓。

考慮了一下後妳決定，嗯，還是把大姊送回她的公寓吧。

妳把大姊背上車，繫好安全帶，開上不太熟悉的路。經過警衛室時警衛伯伯把妳攔下來，硬是要了你的身分證來看，看了好久才相信妳真的沒說謊妳的身分。

雖然伯伯揮手讓妳們進了大門，但妳覺得上電梯時伯伯警戒的眼神一直跟著妳的背影。

…...妳長的很像犯罪預備軍嗎？

背大姊上樓後，走到門前妳才發現妳忘了先把鑰匙拿出來。

一邊在大姊身上摸索，妳一邊祈禱不會有人出現，因為現在這個狀態真的很容易讓人誤會──

咿──隔壁的門打開了。

一名長髮飄逸，肌膚白皙，楚楚動人的大姊姊探出頭。她淡粉的雙唇勾著優雅的弧度，眼底笑意宛如星辰，閃爍的天地無色、日月無光。

「小嵐，妳可終於回來了，我等到花兒都要枯了呢！──嗯？」

妳們兩人四目相交。

…不好不好。妳在心裡用力甩頭。差點就被拉過去了。

鄰居大姊姊微微偏過頭，眼神首先在妳背上的大姊身上流連了許久，然後再盯著妳數秒。

她微微瞇著眼，鼓著臉頰，氣嘟嘟的樣子。

「請問妳是誰？我家寶貝怎麼在妳背上？」

…哎唷喂呀。

妳騰出手拍了拍自己的胸口。

看見一個比妳家大姊更大姊姊的鄰居大姊姊已經夠大開眼界了，這人稱呼妳從小撒嬌到大的親親大姊為『小嵐』更是震撼妳的世界觀，而她竟然...竟然稱呼妳敬仰的大姊為『寶貝』。

停下來，我不安分的心臟。妳邊拍胸邊在心中吶喊。

但是妳忘了件事情，妳背著大姊。

妳手一騰出來，大姊就開始從妳背上緩緩滑落。

等到妳察覺到時，已經來不及了。

「...好痛。」大姊睡眼惺忪的從地上緩緩爬起，首先看到的是妳。「嗯？君逸...？」

然後她一轉頭看見了鄰居大姊姊。

大姊看著鼓著臉頰的鄰居大姊，嘆口氣，揉了揉眉心。

「……宵夜時間到了嗎？」

妳完全不明白大姊在說什麼，但是鄰居大姊聽見這番話，眼睛一下就亮了起來。

她彎下腰抱住大姊，笑得更燦爛了。而大姊摸摸鄰居大姊的頭，眼神幾分無奈幾分寵溺。

...嗯？這情景怎麼好像似曾相識？

大姊從地上爬起，摸出公寓鑰匙打開了門。鄰居大姊姊仍緊貼著大姊手臂，半是好奇半是警戒的看著妳。

妳站在原地像根電線桿一樣，覺得自己的存在好像有點多餘。

大姊開門後看向妳，自然的朝妳揮揮手，「進來吧，君逸。」

妳能感覺到鄰居大姊姊灼熱的視線，以及妳大姊似是在哀求的眼神。

妳這輩子還是第一次被大姊用那樣的眼神看著。說實在的有點驚悚。

跟在大姊與鄰居大姊姊後面，妳踏入了大姊的公寓。

說起來，妳其實還沒有到大姊家做客過。通常妳們四個兄弟姊妹相聚的時候不是在公司，就是在老家。妳有點好奇大姊的公寓會是什麼樣子，是不是像她老家的臥室一樣整齊。

但是妳還沒來的及仔細看，就聽見鄰居大姊姊柔軟甜蜜的嗓音道。「小嵐，她是誰？」

妳非常自然的被吸引了注意，轉頭就看見鄰居大姊姊掛在妳大姊手臂上，淚汪汪的大眼好像受了極大的委屈。「她怎麼可以背妳回家？妳不要我了嗎？」

──邊這麼說，鄰居大姊的波濤洶湧緊緊貼著大姊的手臂。

大姊的整張臉都紅了。

妳忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來。

大姊用力地瞪了妳一眼，瞪到妳自動自發假裝自己是背景。然後，只見大姊有點艱難的用沒被纏住的手去摸了摸鄰居大姊姊的頭，神情好像不自在，又好像已經習以為常。

她清了清嗓子，「靜慧，這是我妹。」

說著，她朝妳比了個『過來』的手勢。

妳乖巧的站到大姊身邊，深知若不聽話下場大概會很慘。妳朝鄰居大姊姊──喔不，靜慧姊姊──禮貌的微笑。

大姊不知為何好像鬆了口氣，繼續說。「我之前跟妳提過很多次的。」

靜慧大姊姊露出恍然大悟的表情，伸出手。

妳注意到她仍緊緊抱著大姊的手臂。嗯，好像抱得更緊了。

「妳好，我叫溫靜慧，是小嵐的鄰居。」

妳握住她的手。

──嘖嘖，果然和妳想像的一樣纖細柔軟。

妳拿出妳招牌的那個，人見人愛、花見花開的爽朗笑容。

「大嫂好。我就不打擾兩位的甜蜜夜晚了，下次再帶點什麼過來拜訪喔～」

妳大姊的嘴角不停抽搐，眼看不是要中風就是要心臟病發了。

反觀靜慧姊姊，臉頰浮現淡淡紅暈，笑得比蜂蜜還甜。她回握住妳，突然把妳向前一拉──

妳一個重心不穩，眼前景色忽然就變了，變得妳什麼都看不見。妳只感到龐大的壓力排山倒海由四面八方襲來，將妳禁錮在溫暖、柔軟、又充斥著淡淡清香的牢籠中。

但是，臉頰的觸感是不會錯的。

──原來靜慧姊姊的沐浴乳是薰衣草味的。妳腦中閃過這個念頭。

「小嵐，妳妹妹比妳說的還要可愛！」妳聽見靜慧姊姊的聲音從頭頂傳來。

妳不太確定妳該不該道謝，雖然被稱讚了卻不道謝好像不太禮貌，但妳現在整張臉都在不該碰的地方被人按著磨蹭。再開口的話就...

「欸欸欸──妳要把我妹悶死嗎？」

大姊把妳從柔軟的山峰中救了出來。

劫後餘生的妳用力眨著眼睛，大口呼吸新鮮空氣。妳覺得妳好像回到開始認真工作的那個下午──這一刻妳眼中的世界，與上一秒的有微妙的差別。

...妳發誓下次看到大姊被波濤洶湧攻擊的時候絕對不會再嘲笑她。

「君逸，」大姊緊緊抓著妳的肩膀，眼神比以前威脅妳沒考及格就等著被她個人輔導時還可怕。「靜慧只是我的鄰居。」

妳還在猶豫該不該調侃大姊，靜慧姊姊顫抖的聲音又飄了過來。

「小嵐妳、妳...」

妳們兩人同時朝她看過去。

靜慧姊姊眼角泛淚，輕咬著下唇。「妳、妳...」

妳不著聲色的用手肘推了推大姊，眼神示意她趕快去安撫。

大姊也用眼神告訴妳不行，千萬不行。

「妳這大笨蛋！」

喊完，靜慧姊姊奪門而出，幾秒後隔壁傳來了門被關起的聲音。

大姊長嘆口氣，按摩起自己的太陽穴。

「不去追沒關係嗎？」妳問。

「沒事...她平常就是這個樣子。」邊說著，大姊邊去廚房給妳們兩都倒了杯水。「今天謝謝妳送我回來。」

妳聳聳肩，燦笑道。「小事一樁，只是──」

「只是？」

「有點懷念。稍微想起了小時候大姊陪我寫暑假作業的日子。」

大姊寵溺的拍了拍妳的臉。「根本就只有我寫好嗎？妳每次都直接賴到我腿上睡覺。」

妳嘿嘿一聲，但一點歉意也沒有。

妳們邊喝著水邊不著邊際的聊了幾句。

「好了，已經很晚了，妳快點回家吧。」大姊催促道。「妳今天沒去接柔柔沒關係嗎？」

妳愣了一下。

很久沒聽到大姊直接叫羽柔的名字了。

雖說是一起長大的，但這幾年來大姊對羽柔的態度越發冷淡，妳想緩解她們的關係，但每次介入卻好像只是越幫越忙。聽見大姊叫起羽柔的小名，妳心裡有種莫名的感慨。

「嗯，已經傳LINE跟她說過了。她說幫她向大姊問好。」妳笑著對大姊說。

大姊點點頭，遲疑了幾秒，才淡淡的回覆。「...代我向她道謝。」

妳不太清楚她指的是這幾個禮拜的便當，還是其他的什麼。

* * *

公寓的電梯門一打開，妳就看見羽柔和一位未曾謀面的女性在走廊上有說有笑的。

「啊，君逸。」羽柔首先注意到妳回來，笑著朝妳揮了揮手。「歡迎回來。」

「我回來了。」妳走到她們身邊，看向那位坐在輪椅上，笑容溫和的女性。目測...應該比妳大姊年長？「小姐芳名是？」

「妳好，我叫夏子涵。」她向妳伸出手。

一個晚上和兩個陌生人交談，除了公司應酬之外還是第一次。妳笑著握住她的手──嗯，跟靜慧姊姊纖細、吹彈可破的膚質不同，這位姊姊的手有長年苦工的痕跡。

大概是察覺到妳的想法，子涵小姐有些不好意思的抽回了手。

「子涵姐今天才搬來我們社區。」羽柔解釋道。「但是搬家公司出了岔子...現在她的東西都還在一樓。」

喔，難怪妳開車進來時看到一箱一箱的。

「──所以我跟子涵姐說妳可以幫忙！」

...嗯？？？？？

「其實不用那麼麻煩的。」子涵小姐有些愧疚的看著妳。「明天我可以再打電話去和他們商量。」

「可是子涵小姐現在公寓裡什麼也沒有，不就得睡地板了嗎？」

「嗯...是沒錯。其實在輪椅上睡覺也可以啊。」

妳雖然從小體育保送到大，但要妳一個人搬床什麼的還是...

「嗯～我可能沒辦法搬，但是不會讓妳睡地板，也不會讓妳睡椅子的。」妳笑著告訴子涵小姐。「至少能幫妳舖個比床還舒服的地板。」

「那怎麼好意思...」

「不用客氣。」羽柔也笑著拉著她的手。「既然是鄰居的話，就要互相幫助啊。」

子涵小姐說不過妳們兩個，就這樣被帶進了妳們的公寓。

疾風三世看到有陌生人，起初似乎有些害怕，但不知道是不是子涵小姐身上的特殊氣質，沒一會妳就看見牠坐在子涵小姐腿上，閉著眼睛享受她的撫摸。

趁這機會，妳把羽柔拉到一旁。

「我去看一下子涵小姐的家具，我能搬多少就搬多少吧。其餘的我確定不會被人偷走後，明天再處理。」

羽柔點點頭。「好險明天是周末。我問問看她有沒有家人可以來幫忙好了？」

「也是。」

妳們兩沉默了一會，都在等對方提最後一件事。

「那個...」

羽柔先開口了。

妳看她欲言又止，摸了摸她的頭，微微一笑。

「我馬上回來。」

手抽回來時，她捉住了妳的西裝袖口，嘴巴開開合合幾次，還是鬆了手，只應了聲。「嗯。」

關上公寓門後，妳深吸口氣。

妳覺得妳好像隱約明白，但又不是很確定。她未說出口的話語是雨夜模糊的月，妳雖無法看得透徹，卻依舊眷戀那飄忽的美。

電梯下樓的途中，妳的大腦開始自動反覆重播方才的畫面。

以前的妳大概會站在那等，等她把話說出來，或等她告訴妳什麼事都沒有。為什麼妳剛剛能這麼自然的轉身呢？只是因為妳覺得妳好像明白她的想法嗎？

還是說，妳在害怕？但是有什麼好怕的？

...想不出來。

算了，這些於妳而言都是無聊的問題。妳從來沒有去在乎過那些為什麼，妳只注重妳知道的事實。一、妳愛她。二、妳想要有愛她的資格。至於妳的心情會不會得到回報等等，那都是排在萬里之後的第三名了。

妳順著記憶很快就找到了子涵小姐的所有物。左看右看，除了好像有特殊設計的床和一個看起來陳舊的衣櫥之外，只有五個箱子。嗯...

妳脫下外套隨手扔在最上面的紙箱上，然後蹲下身開始幫妳的新鄰居搬家。

一個小時後妳總算把最後一件家具給推進了鄰居的門，順便替鄰居把床和櫥櫃簡單的擺設好。

抓起外套，剛走出鄰居家，妳就看見羽柔站在外頭走廊上，好像在等妳。

「怎麼了？」

她搖搖頭。

「剛剛跟子涵小姐不小心聊得太過頭，完全忘記了時間。」

妳呵呵一笑。那她站在這裡，就是因為忘了自己在隔壁做苦工，想來賠罪囉？

羽柔走上前，擦去累積在妳額角的汗水。

「這樣就出汗，妳體力有退步喔。」她開玩笑道。

「都是夏天的錯。」妳也笑著回。

她拍拍妳的臉。「說什麼傻話，晚上還是很涼的。快去洗澡吧。」

妳跟著她踏進妳們的公寓，但是奇怪了，左看右看沒看見子涵小姐。

「子涵小姐呢？」

羽柔頓了一下。

「在我房間。」

「欸...」妳將被汗水打溼的前髮向後梳。「我還很期待幫她鋪床呢。」

她挑起一邊眉，「妳還真的打算讓她睡地上啊？」

「妳太小看我的鋪床功力了。我鋪出來的床會讓睡的人以為自己躺在雲層中。」

她翻了個白眼，但嘴角卻是上揚的。

「真是這樣的話，妳今天就鋪床給自己睡吧。」

...嗯？？？？？

「要我睡地板可以，不過...」妳微微瞇起眼，壞笑道。「條件就是跟我一起洗澡。」

羽柔直接給了妳一記白眼。

「再吵就去睡沙發。」

「哈哈，開個玩笑而已──嗯？」

妳正想問她言下之意豈不是妳們今晚要同床共枕，她就將一旁不知道什麼時候拿出來的妳的衣服塞進了妳懷中，然後把妳推向浴室。

妳悠哉的洗完澡，讓熱水漸漸沖淡妳肌肉的疲憊。洗好出來時妳晃回房間，很認真的在想妳今晚忍不忍的住。

一推開房門，妳就看見羽柔半臥在床上，背後墊著妳的枕頭、雙膝微屈，正在看電子書。

因為妳們兩個小時候都是愛在半夜爬起來偷看小說的類型，妳們兩個都有點近視。只不過自從上了高中開始換戴隱形眼鏡後，原先妳們一起去挑的黑框眼鏡就鮮少再戴過。

──都快忘了她戴黑框眼鏡有多好看。

妳覺得妳又戀愛了。

她聽見妳進門時沒有抬頭，但好一會沒聽見妳的動靜，她好奇的看向妳。

「怎麼了？」

「沒事沒事，只是很久沒看妳戴眼鏡了。」妳笑著說。

她往牆壁挪了一點，拍了拍空位。

妳接受了她無言的召喚。

妳一坐下，她就將眼鏡戴到妳的臉上，仔細地端詳了妳一番。

「如何？」

她的眼神閃爍，卻久久不肯開口。妳伸出手想把眼鏡摘下，她卻制止了妳。

妳很想回握住她的手，很想開個玩笑打破這微妙的氣氛，但就和稍早一樣，妳只是朝她淡淡笑著。

「如果──」

她頓了頓，嘆口氣，取回了她的眼鏡。

「...沒什麼，關燈吧。」

妳默默的點點頭，站起身，遲疑了一刻才走向門口。關上燈後，屋裡和平時每晚都一樣，妳幾乎看不見在床上的她。但是妳的心七上八下的，連原本閉著眼睛都能找到的路也得借助外頭的路燈和月光。

妳們的手碰到時，彼此都嚇了一跳。就像因為冬季的乾燥引發的靜電一樣麻麻的。

「那....晚安。」

「晚安。」

躺在床上，房間內靜的讓妳聽的見自己的心跳。

並不像電影小說那樣又快又急，和平常的速度一樣，但是很大聲，大聲到妳覺得羽柔一定聽見了。

「...妳睡著了嗎？」她突然說。

「沒有。」

旁邊傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，妳側著頭，剛好和轉過身的她四目相對。她的眼睛在幽暗中反射著窗外的微光，有妳不敢期望的溫柔。

「睡不著？」妳問。

「也不是──啊，對了，在我忘記前要跟妳說。子涵小姐說她聯絡過她弟弟，明天早上會過來。」

「...我都弄好了妳才說。」

她笑著朝妳吐舌頭。

「唉，算了，就當作功德吧──啊，說不定明天可以從弟弟那邊撈一頓。」

「妳還要報酬啊？」她輕輕一推，差點就把妳給推下床。

「妳要我睡地板的話可以用說的嗎？」

「趣味何在呢～」她呵呵笑著。

妳們沉默了一會。但從她的口氣與舉動看來，一點也不像是要睡覺的樣子。

果不其然，她又開口了。

「還記得小時候我們去彼此家過夜嗎？」

「當然。」

「妳一直喜歡睡外面。」

「不是妳喜歡睡裡面嗎？」

她不滿的戳了戳妳的臉。妳作勢要咬她手指，她輕笑著縮了回去。

又沉默了一會後，她繼續道。

「...不知道為什麼，今天晚上有點懷念的感覺。」

「嗯？因為一起睡？」

「不是──應該說，不止。...我想可能...可能是因為子涵小姐吧。」

妳也側過身，好正面面對她。

「因為她也姓夏？」妳輕輕地問。

她點了點頭，身體微微蜷縮，好像要把自己藏起來似的。

妳伸出手，小心翼翼的、緩緩地抱住她。妳不敢用力，給了她足夠的時間推開──但是她沒有。她將臉埋在妳懷中，帶著鼻音說。

「...我真沒用。」

「沒有這回事。」

「明明都過了那麼久了......」

「不是妳的錯。」

她抓著妳衣服前襟，身體顫抖著。妳順著她的長髮輕輕摸著，輕輕在她耳邊說著重複過千萬遍的話──

「不是妳的錯...」

「想念就想念吧，沒什麼不好的...」

「沒關係，我在這...」

「想哭就哭吧...」

而她也像過去千萬遍一樣，在妳懷中嚎啕大哭直到筋疲力竭。

妳溫柔的清理她被淚痕沾濕的臉頰，輕輕為她按摩，直到她的眉頭終於舒展開來，安穩的睡去，才在她額頭落下一吻。

「...至少，希望妳和他們能在夢裡再會。」

喃喃說著，妳擁著她沉沉睡去。

（第二章完）


	3. Chapter 3

妳睡得很淺。隱約中好像感覺到什麼濕濕熱熱的觸感在妳後頸，還有小小的爪子攀著妳的背。

突然，毛茸茸的重量壓在妳臉上，妳忍不住一抖，睜開眼睛。

還在妳懷中的羽柔被妳突然的動靜吵醒，發出沒有字句的可愛抗議。妳看見她緩緩睜開眼，看著妳——

然後大笑起來。

「...是哈利吧？」妳無奈的問。

「嗯。」她還在笑，邊摸著還在妳臉頰上的小傢伙。「哈利~好乖喔~」

乖會把自己當板凳踩嗎？？？

可能是看見羽柔太開心，又或者妳的臉不夠平，哈利的爪子慢慢加重力道，刺進妳的肉。

妳忍不住皺起眉。「...嘶...」

羽柔見狀，立刻從妳懷中爬起，將小傢伙抱到她膝上。

她有點腫的雙眼提醒著妳昨夜的難過。妳其實還想再多給她幾小時的不堅強，再讓她多依賴妳一點，但是她就是這樣，什麼事都喜歡放在心裡。妳有些不情願的跟著坐起，伸手去摸她膝上躺的舒服的妳兒子。

「...為什麼妳抱他的時候他都不會亂動，我抱他的時候就一直的時候他就好像想跟我打架啊？」

「兔子本來就不喜歡被抓著啊。獵物的本能。」她若有所指的看了妳一眼。「妳掠奪性太強了。」

之前誰說自己名中帶兔來著？

正要反駁，就聽見房口傳來敲門聲。妳們兩個齊齊看去，看見子涵小姐正在門口一臉慈祥的對妳們微笑。

「不好意思，早上餵他的時候忘記把他帶回房間。」她呼呼的笑著。「本來想讓妳們多睡一下的。」

妳抓起床邊的手機。

9點45。

嗯...對以前的妳來說絕對是太早。不過，工作上還有很多事情要處理，搞的妳最近周休二日也和平常差不多時間起床了。

「請不要介意，其實早就該起來的。」

子涵小姐又呵呵一笑。「那，早餐已經做好了，就等妳們囉。」

「欸？竟然麻煩妳...」

「妳們收留我，君逸小姐又幫我搬東西上來，這是應該的。」

梳洗完畢，妳們三人圍在餐桌邊享用著子涵小姐滿滿一桌溫暖的早餐。

不得不說她廚藝真的很棒。明明只是很常見的皮蛋瘦肉粥，卻讓妳一口接著一口欲罷不能。妳稱讚子涵小姐往後伴侶一定很有口福的時候，子涵小姐呵呵的就紅了臉。羽柔慢條斯理的嚥下口中的粥，也頻頻同意。

吃完飯洗完碗，妳們決定到隔壁子涵小姐的新居看看有什麼需要幫忙的，順便等子涵小姐的弟弟抵達。

聊著聊著，門鈴響了。

「啊，應該是我弟弟。」子涵小姐推著輪椅要去開門。

妳制止了她，微微一笑。

「我來吧。當作是今天早餐的謝禮。」

沒等她的推辭，妳站起身走像公寓門口，打開門。

妳禮貌的笑容僵在臉上。

外頭的男子臉色一下黑，一下青，一下白。好像想到什麼一般推開妳就往裡面衝。

「姊！」

還在和羽柔談笑的子涵小姐轉過頭，滿臉困惑。「怎麼了？」

「姊，她們有沒有對妳怎樣？！」

有夠失禮的。

但也難怪他會這樣認為。

因為，夏子涵的弟弟，正是袁俊凱。

妳關起門，努力不讓怒火影響到完美的職業笑容。

「不好意思，這位先生是不是誤會什麼了？」

袁俊凱衝過來一把揪住妳的衣領。「妳不爽我就衝著我來！找一個殘疾人士算什麼好漢！」

好漢？妳什麼時候說過妳是好漢了？妳連好人都不是。

「凱凱──」

「俊凱！」

羽柔和子涵小姐同時出聲。

妳看著袁俊凱，冷笑。

情敵見面分外眼紅。若不是看在子涵小姐的面子上，妳早就賞他一記過肩摔了。

被人抓著領子沒關係，但是抓的人不但劈腿羽柔，現在還被羽柔叫名字──嗯，是可忍，孰不可忍。

妳一記頭槌，正中之前把他打斷的鼻子。

──反正之前說要斷他三條腿也沒成，那就改成讓他斷鼻子三次吧。

「呀，不好意思，打了個噴嚏。」妳睜眼說瞎話的向子涵小姐賠笑。

子涵小姐愣了一下，慢慢推著輪椅過來。

「可以麻煩君逸小姐或羽柔小姐說明一下狀況嗎？」她平靜的問。「舍弟是不是又冒犯了人？」

妳看向羽柔。

她盯著凱凱，臉上除了淡淡的傷感外沒有其他情緒。

這件事，嚴格上來說妳也不是當事人。

「羽柔。」妳輕喚在一旁有些不知所措的她。

她沉默一下後，緩緩將事情經過娓娓道來。

大學時袁俊凱雖然想追羽柔，但一直被各式各樣的因素阻止。畢業後本來以為他們之間會這樣不了了之，誰知道兩人某天卻在咖啡廳巧遇了。

之後兩人開始聯絡，在凱凱鍥而不捨的追求下羽柔總算答應和他交往。

算起來他們交往也才不過兩個月而已，就變成這樣了。

妳聽得很痛苦。

妳記得那段日子，記得羽柔偶爾拿著鮮花回家時甜蜜的笑容，記得她和他講電話時而撒嬌時而溫柔的語氣。

現在那個人半躺在地上摀著鼻子，一臉落魄，羽柔的態度也表明了沒有復合的可能。那段時間的痛苦卻沒有退減分毫。

袁俊凱在羽柔闡述這段過往時滿臉羞愧，一聲不吭。

妳非但沒有正義已被伸張的爽快感，反而更鬱悶。

──他是在慚愧個什麼東西？知道劈腿不對的話就不要劈啊，渾蛋！

子涵小姐默默聽完後轉向袁俊凱，「羽柔小姐說的都是真的嗎？」

他微微的點了下頭，臉又更低了。

「你還劈腿了幾個人？」

「姊...」

「幾個？」

他沉默了許久。「...三個。」

子涵小姐放在輪椅把手上的指尖緊握的泛白。

雖然妳身為局外人應該要安靜觀察事態變化，但這沉悶的氣氛壓的妳喘不過氣。妳看向子涵小姐。

「所以他真的是妳弟弟了？」

「是的。我們是同父異母的姊弟。」子涵小姐長嘆一聲。「家母去的早...父親怕我孤單，娶了俊凱的媽媽，讓我改從母親娘家姓......大概是想讓我知道他從來沒有忘記母親吧。」

子涵小姐淡淡一笑。

「但誰知道天意戲人，袁阿姨在俊凱還小的時候也走了。」

後面的故事不言而喻。

「姊...」凱凱摀著臉從地上爬起，怯怯地看著子涵小姐。

子涵小姐看著她，眼神萬般複雜，只說了兩個字。

「跪下。」

凱凱立刻雙膝著地，向子涵小姐低著頭。

「誰叫你跪在我面前了？」

凱凱猶豫一會，看了看姊姊嚴厲的表情，看了看妳，然後，才看向羽柔。

他挪動身體，面向羽柔，低頭看著地板。

「姊姊之前都怎麼教你的？」

子涵小姐的聲音微微顫抖，但不是因為憤怒，而是因為失望。妳在旁邊聽著都覺得難受。

「羽柔小姐多麼好的一個女孩子，你這樣對不起人家──」

若不是因為妳親眼目睹劈腿現場，若不是因為被劈腿的人是妳喜歡的人，妳大概至少會為袁俊凱默哀個半秒。畢竟，少年輕狂總是蠢，知錯能改善莫大焉。

但是妳現在只有餘力阻止自己不要落井下石。

袁俊凱咚的一聲將頭嗑在地上。

「是我錯了。是我不對。」他咬著牙說。「請讓我補償妳。」

妳聽到他這樣說，差點沒忍住一腳踹向他的臉。

羽柔嚇了一跳。與妳交換個眼神後才平靜下來，雙手交疊在膝上禮貌地說。

「...沒關係。感情的事情本來就不能勉強。」

她這麼說的時候好像又偷瞄了妳一眼，但妳不太確定是不是妳看錯。

子涵小姐深吸一口氣，掙扎著從輪椅上爬下來。

羽柔立刻站了起來。妳和凱凱同時也同時動手，一人一邊撐住子涵小姐。

「姊！」

「子涵小姐，妳這是做什麼？」

子涵小姐先是對凱凱怒斥，「誰許你動了，跪好。」然後才看向妳，正經道，「弟弟是我一手帶大的，他犯的錯，我必須負一半責任。」

這觀念會不會太傳統了點？

「妳弟的問題不是妳的錯。」妳說。「羽柔也同意，對吧？」

羽柔已來到你們身邊，蹲下來拉住子涵小姐頻頻點頭。

子涵小姐卻仍喃喃的說，「對不起...」

這時妳發現子涵小姐臉色蒼白，額角開始出汗，雙手顫抖著似乎在隱忍疼痛。

注意到她不適的妳連忙將她攔腰抱起。

看了眼腳邊的輪椅，妳有點怕她又會想跟著凱凱下跪。於是，妳抱著她走進主臥室，將她放在床上。

妳在她面前蹲下。

「很痛嗎？」

她笑著，卻掩埋不了她的痛楚。

「不要緊，已經習慣了。」

妳皺起眉，思索了一下後，有些遲疑的伸出手開始一處一處的測試、按摩她的雙腿。

「...這裡嗎？」

「君逸小姐，妳不用──嗯...」她微微皺起眉，呼了口氣。「舍弟做了那樣的事，妳還如此以德報怨...我很過意不去。」

「剛剛就說了，那是妳弟的問題。」妳安撫的笑笑。「而且我的話，之前已經揍過他一次了──不知道他有沒有跟妳提起？」

「他啊...跟我說打籃球撞的。」

「妳沒信？」

妳似乎是按到了她痠疼處，她輕吟了一聲。隨後笑道。「我還在想他是跟誰打的籃球，拐子架的也太用力了點。」

妳笑而不語。

子涵小姐開口似乎還想說什麼時，羽柔就走了進來。

「羽柔小姐──」

妳看子涵似乎又想起身，連忙按住她的肩膀。她一個重心不穩靠進妳懷中，下意識抓著妳的手肘。

羽柔在床沿坐下，協助妳將子涵小姐安置回原處。她的笑容有些勉強。

「我剛和凱...俊凱，談了一下。」她向子涵小姐說。「他做的事情確實很過分，但是我想，我們之間的問題早在他劈腿前就出現了。」

有嗎？

妳念頭一轉──說不定羽柔只是想平撫子涵小姐的愧疚才這麼說的。

羽柔頓了一下，又說。「他還在外面跪著。」

子涵小姐點點頭，「就讓他在外面想想吧。...不好意思，明明我邀妳們來作客，卻變成這樣子。」

「不是妳的錯。」妳和羽柔異口同聲道。羽柔看了妳一眼後，朝子涵小姐微微一笑。「這樣吧，我們下次再來拜訪。今天子涵小姐就和俊凱慢慢聊。」

「嗯，謝謝妳們。」

回到妳們的公寓後，羽柔好像心事重重的樣子。

妳雙手搭在她的肩膀，有些擔心的問，「怎麼了？」

她掙脫開妳的手，輕輕搖了搖頭。

「...我有點累，先回房間了。」

妳看著她離去的背影，在心中嘆口氣。

...多想無益。公司還有一堆事得處理呢。

妳回到自己房間，拿出公司配的筆記型電腦，開始埋頭看起公文。

──工程部一切順利，說想把之前來公司支援的工程師挖角過來... 這個就讓人事部處理好了，要注意一下對方的不競爭條款內容。

──財務部說最近預算吃緊要各部門主管注意用錢... 他們什麼時候不覺得預算吃緊了？

──業務部說又在原料商那碰牆了... 這已經第幾次了？對方想拖時間嗎？禮拜一要記得去問問。

──嗯？

一封郵件吸引了妳的注意力。是君遙寄來的。

大致上是說禮拜一，替你們公司接洽的仲介商會來公司完成契約簽訂的最後事項。妳父親這周末去美國參加會議，剛傳了訊息來說班機被取消，一時之間回不來。

所以君遙希望妳能在場。

妳盯著螢幕，有些無法相信自己的眼睛。那個覺得妳在公司事務上礙手礙腳的君遙竟然會要妳去旁聽？真的假的？

不過話說回來，妳這個總務部主管的職位在妳們公司內好像也只次於君遙的經理。

──真是的。

妳扶著額頭，忍不住笑了出來。

──不是早就放棄了嗎？不是早就決定好公司的事情就讓君遙那個放棄夢想的笨蛋去忙就好了嗎？

但是為什麼？

為什麼妳會有點想哭呢？

* * *

週一早上，妳送完羽柔，剛踏進公司大門，腦中正計畫著今天一天的處理事項。

「君逸！」

欸？

有點耳熟的聲音打斷了妳的思考。妳抬頭望向櫃台，也是聲音的來源。

──哇，好刺眼的笑容。

妳只是眨了下眼睛，就看見靜慧姊姊正朝妳跑來。

有鑑於週五晚上的經驗，妳在靜慧姊姊來到妳一步之遙時看準時機，先發制人，一下扣住她的手腕。

妳拿出妳平常很少被人拒絕的笑容，禮貌道，「靜慧姊姊，有什麼事情先到我辦公室再說吧？」

她眨眨眼，噘起嘴，但還是點頭同意了。

處理完這個，妳的目光對上後方櫃台的接待大姐，煞有其事的清了清喉嚨。

「嘉雯姐。」

妳用指尖點了點妳的嘴角。

她本來目瞪口呆的看著妳們兩個，被妳點名後露出恍然大悟的表情，點頭如搗蒜，跟著比了個拉上拉鍊的手勢。

妳嚴肅的點點頭，然後牽著靜慧往電梯去。

但是電梯門還沒關上，妳就聽到嘉雯姐在後面朝妳喊。

「欸，君逸，那羽柔怎麼辦？」

妳無言地看著關上的電梯門。

小公司就像大家庭。但，有那麼多關注自己又喜歡嚼舌根的姐姐們也是很困擾的呢。

領著靜慧姐姐走向妳辦公室的路上，貌美如玉的她自然是吸引了許多目光。妳眼角餘光好像還看見走廊的監視器跟著妳們步伐轉動。

...嗯，妳們公司的攝影機沒有高級到可以辨識人。

不過其實，若只是這樣的話那還沒關係。問題就出在妳走過部門走廊的時候，一些和你們家比較熟的員工看到妳時發出了『侯～』的聲音。年紀更大長輩竟然對妳搖頭嘆氣，喃喃重複著跟嘉雯姐差不多的話。

妳看起來是那種花心的人嗎！

再說了姊姊妻不可戲！

啊，不過妳有點懷疑妳的親親大姊是不是才是被戲的一方。喔不是調戲，是把戲。

將靜慧姊姊安置在沙發上，妳拋開一切負面情緒，有禮貌地問她要不要喝點什麼飲料。

她用力搖搖頭，抓著妳的手就哭喊道。

「君逸～」她水汪汪的大眼閃著刺眼的光。「君逸，妳要幫我！」

「怎麼了？」

「我哥哥說我被騙了！」

……？

「被誰騙了？」

「小嵐！」

妳有點慶幸妳們沒拿飲料來喝，不然妳現在大概不是嗆到就是把飲料噴在對方身上。

「欸，等等...為什麼令兄會有這樣的誤解？」

「因為他是大笨蛋！」靜慧姊姊氣呼呼地說，好像這就解釋了一切。

妳耐心的比了個『請繼續』的手勢，她才繼續說。「哥哥說小嵐肯定是看我好欺負才接近我的。」

...好欺負嗎？妳怎麼覺得妳大姊才是該擔心的那方？

在遇上靜慧姊姊前，妳從來沒有想過妳大姊會對應付誰感到頭痛。理科出身的大姊在乎的只有數據和事實，他人對她的看法則是一點也不在乎。這樣沉穩的大姊，這次好像遇上了天敵。

沒有察覺妳內心的感慨，靜慧姊姊繼續道，「明明就跟哥哥說過很多次，小嵐和那些大學男生不一樣...」

欸，大學男生？

「那個，靜慧姊姊？」

「嗯？」

「敢問芳齡...？」

「18！」她理直氣壯的說，但是立刻又轉了轉眼珠子。「──乘以二再減四。」

妳本來差點要原地爆炸的三觀這才安分下來。天啊，跟靜慧姊姊一起對心臟真的不好。

「那大學男生指的是？」

「我的學生！」

欸？？？？？

「靜慧姊姊在大學教書？」

「在哥哥班上當助教。」她鼓起臉頰。「不要講我哥哥了，他討厭。」

好吧。

「那...靜慧姊姊來我們公司有什麼事情嗎？」

「我要來綁架小嵐。」

妳直直地看著她，她也直直地看著妳。

靜慧姊姊的語氣和神情都沒有一絲開玩笑的意味在。妳為了自家大姊的人身安全，遲疑了一下後還是問了。「為什麼？」

「當然是要去給我的笨蛋哥哥看，證明小嵐才不是壞人呀。」她拍了拍妳的頭。一句『小笨笨』雖沒說出口卻大聲的在妳心裡有回音。

「嗯...那個......」

妳還在思考要怎麼解釋為什麼這不是個好主意，妳的手機就響了。妳翻出來一看，是大姊傳的LINE。

『如果靜慧打電話給妳，不論她問什麼都回妳不知道。』

默默將手機收回口袋前妳看見右上角的電子鐘，告訴妳時間不早了。再看看面前一臉期待的靜慧姊姊──

──妳看這樣下去也不是辦法，決定叫把大姊叫來自己的辦公室，讓她們兩人自己解決。

如果自己在場的話，應該可以確保事情不會有什麼意外地展開......大概。

而且其實，妳也有點怕靜慧姊姊一言不合又會用波濤洶湧攻擊妳。妳們現在在公司，要是被看見那就真的要被冠上莫須有的花心了。

「靜慧姊姊妳稍等一下喔。」

妳走到辦公桌前，用公司電話直接內線到工程部總監辦公室。

響了兩聲後，大姊接電話了。

「君逸？怎麼了？」

「能來我的辦公室一下嗎？」

大姊頓了頓。「......太遲了嗎？」

不愧是妳大姊，妳什麼都還沒說就get到妳了。

「嗯。」

「唉...給我五分鐘。」

大姊掛上電話。

還有一點時間，對了，其實妳有幾件事還蠻好奇的。

「靜慧姊姊，妳是怎麼認識我大姊的？」

「命運！」

…應該是指她們當鄰居的事情？

她見妳沒有反應，鼓著臉頰補充。「寫論文的時候電腦壞了，然後想起來小嵐是工程師，就去敲門了。」

啊，原來如此。那就說得通了。大姊雖然不擅也不喜歡與人打交道，但對修東西有莫名的執著。

「然後小嵐罵了我一頓。」

「欸？」

「說電腦不需要穿衣服。」

「......」

妳長這麼大還沒聽說過誰給電腦穿衣服的。這樣聽來電腦會壞也很正常了，導熱不順會大大降低電子零件的壽命。大姊的職業強迫症大概會把靜惠姊姊罵個狗血淋頭...

...結果怎麼變成現在這樣的？

「那麼那個、」妳清清喉嚨，有點不自在的說。「大姊她....有給靜慧姊姊妳什麼保證嗎？」

靜慧姊姊微微偏著頭，一臉好奇。「保證？」

「就是像交往之類的。」

她『喔～』了一聲，燦爛的對妳笑著，說，「沒有！」

妳正想問那她們之間到底是什麼關係，辦公室的門就被推開了。

大姊飛快的鑽進辦公室內把門關上，她轉過身的同時靜慧姊姊已經站起來撲了過去。

好像早就猜到會變成這樣，大姊往旁邊一站閃開了突擊。靜慧姊姊一個踉蹌差點跌倒，但不知怎麼的卻又能化前進的動能為無，優雅的原地轉了個圈，鼓起臉頰看向大姊。

「妳來幹什麼？」大姊無奈的問。

「綁架妳！」

大姊抓著鼻根，很頭痛的嘆了口氣。「回去。」

「不要！」

「那去上班，妳今天不是有課嗎？」

靜慧姊姊雙手抱胸，一臉驕傲的宣布，「我翹課了。」

喂喂，助教翹課是可以的嗎？

大姊皺起眉。「再不走我叫警衛了。」

妳覺得警衛大叔大概拗不過靜慧姊姊，但是妳沒有把這想法說出來。

「我只讓妳抓，」靜慧姊姊不服氣的回。「等妳和我去見哥哥後。」

大姊好像要說什麼，但眼角看見妳遲疑了一下。

妳清清喉嚨，緩緩向辦公室的門移動。「我去買個飲料。」說完，妳拉開門頭也不回的逃了出去。

走沒兩步，妳的電話又響了。

手機上顯示的是陌生的號碼，妳按下接聽，原來是之前一直欺負業務部的原料商。

妳找了間空的會議室，和對方周旋了大概半個小時，浪費了好多口水才讓對方心不甘情不願的答應下出貨給你們公司。妳和對方說之後會派人去做正式簽約，然後掛了電話。

提著一袋罐裝飲料回到自己的辦公室前，妳算算時間──大姊跟靜慧姊姊應該討論出了什麼結論吧？這麼想著，妳推開辦公室的門。

結果一開門，不得了。

妳看見她們在沙發上，靜慧姊姊坐著、手抓著妳大姊的前襟，大姊兩隻手撐在她頭兩側的沙發上，俯視著她。兩個人呼吸都有點不平穩。

聽到開門聲時她們齊齊轉過頭來。

「──等等！不是！這是誤會！」

「沒有誤會！小嵐要負責！」

「負責個頭啦！什麼都沒有發生好嗎！！」

…...。

吸氣──

吐氣──

嗯，好。今天還有很多事要處理呢。

妳關上辦公室的門。

* * *

嘉雯姐告訴妳仲介商記錯時間，早來了一個小時，現在正在會議室裡等著。

妳無可奈何只好先去和對方打招呼。

出於習慣，妳禮貌的先敲響了門才轉動把手。裡面穿著西裝的中年男子在妳推開門時正在掛電話。

妳露出職業笑容，正要伸手介紹妳自己，男子卻先發了牢騷。

「你手上拿的是什麼？你們公司沒有提供早點嗎？我千里迢迢過來，你們這群員工怎麼一點禮貌都沒有？」

妳張口正要解釋，突然心生一念──這傢伙好像不知道妳是誰，說不定可以撈到點有用的情報。

你父親白手起家建起的這間公司主要是從事電子設計，但近幾年來市場趨向讓妳父親與哥哥起了進軍資訊工程市場的念頭。只不過，妳們出發的晚，一些大公司不願意你們進來分杯羹，就聯手抵制你們公司。

就是在這樣的時間點上，這個男人所屬的仲介商跳出來，說什麼只要你們相信他就會為你們牽線。

妳怎麼想怎麼覺得可疑。

妳不著聲色的點開手機的錄音功能，還在盤算著該怎麼套話時，仲介商瞇著眼睛比妳從頭到腳打量了一遍，然後嘖了一聲。

「我說你們老闆也真的是不近人情，怎麼會派個不男不女的來接待呢？」

妳的笑容稍微僵硬了點。

「呃......」

他沒有理妳繼續咕噥下去。

「至少你們工程總監還頗有姿色，雖然就是臉太臭，看了也不開心。」

妳軀幹裡的血是冷的，但腦門的血是熱的。

提著飲料袋的手緊緊握成拳頭，直到指甲刺入掌心，刺痛感讓妳深吸一口氣，稍微冷靜下來。

其實在他對妳品頭論足前，妳就已經先打量過了對方──知己知彼，百戰百勝嘛。雖然因為時間不夠妳沒來的及詳細的身家調查，但光是從這個人的言行舉止、穿著打扮，妳就稍微有了點概念是在和什麼樣的貨色打交道。

妳呵呵一笑。

「剛剛在櫃台的登記冊上看到──您是朱清德先生對吧？」

他翻了個白眼，似乎不想搭理妳。

妳不急，從本來應該是要給大姊與靜慧姊姊的飲料袋中取出了一瓶可樂，像是在討論天氣般輕鬆的說。

「先生有點名不符實呢──但姓卻很貼切。」

他先是一楞才反應過來，漲紅著臉拍桌而起。「妳算什麼東西！敢對我說這種話，我告訴妳，妳在這個業界別想──」

妳忍著直接抄起手邊假皮客椅朝他臉上砸去的衝動，維持平靜的表情看向他的左手。

「朱先生是有家室的人對吧？」妳笑著打斷他滔滔不絕的咒罵，指著他無名指上的壓痕。「太太是跟人跑了，還是看不下去朱先生在外頭調戲良家婦女？」

妳加深嘴角的戲謔，冷笑著又說。「──啊，或者說朱先生真的有外遇，被抓包了？」

妳看著他的臉一陣青一陣黑的，卻還是覺得不夠爽快。妳正想繼續，他卻一巴掌向妳揮來。

優異的反射神經使妳輕而易舉地便躲過對方的攻擊。那一瞬間妳眼角瞥見君遙恰巧推門進來。他看見朱先生要打妳巴掌，眼神一下就沉了下來。

傅家是很護內的。

「朱清德先生，」他的怒意就像嚴冬的暴風雪，冰冷而銳利。「請你自重。我們的合作內容，並沒有包括容忍你對舍妹無禮。」

朱先生沒打到你，又被君遙嚇了一跳，撞到妳本想拿來砸他的皮椅摔倒在地。

他困惑的看著君遙。「舍妹？」然後他又看了看妳。

喔，燈泡亮了。

「唉呀，我怎麼就忘了自我介紹呢？」妳嘲諷意味十足的扯了扯嘴角，再微微躬身。「敝姓傅，名君逸。」

朱先生臉色慘白，總算明白自己闖下了大禍。

君遙走過來，默默將朱先生從地上拉起，眼神依舊冷冽。

但他終歸是比妳會忍耐，轉過身平靜的看著妳道，「最近妳工作辛苦了。這邊的事情──」他冷冷地掃了朱先生一眼，「──就交給我吧。妳今天可以提早回家。」

妳知道他本意是要補償妳，但還是免不了覺得他嫌妳會又沉不住氣搞砸什麼。妳開口正想反駁，但念頭一轉，算了，偶爾放個假沒什麼不好。妳聳聳肩轉身離去。

雖然從會議室離開了，妳的大腦卻固執地一直回放著朱先生跟椅子絕配的嘴臉。妳煩躁的揉揉頭髮走向辦公室。

大姊和靜慧姊姊不知道消失到哪去了，妳看了看桌上與手機──沒有給妳的留言。算了，現在妳沒心情追究她們後來到底怎麼了。

開車回家的路上，妳有考慮去找羽柔。

只是一想到她，妳就一直想起上週末，她那看著、卻好像沒有看見袁俊凱的眼神。還有妳被他們吵醒的那一晚，她煽情的呻吟──

妳踩油門的腳稍微加重了力道。

拖著雜亂如麻的思緒，妳走出社區電梯，一步一步朝妳們的公寓前進。

但是經過子涵小姐門前時，妳停下了腳步。

整個週末妳忙著加班，羽柔忙著在她房間裡不知道想些什麼，妳們都沒有再和子涵小姐碰面。其實妳有點擔心她現在狀況如何。

妳敲了敲她的門。

「請稍等一下。」她溫和悅耳的嗓音從另一端傳來。

不知為什麼，妳竟然有點緊張。

子涵小姐開門看見妳時，眼神裡有幾分訝異，但更多的是驚喜。她微微一笑握住妳的手，領著妳進門。

妳不知道自己在這裡幹什麼。

跟著子涵小姐走入玄關，妳腦中一片空白，身體倒是自動的在她面前蹲下，一隻手搭上她的膝蓋。

等到聽見門輕輕在妳身後闔上了，妳才開口。

「還會痛嗎？」

妳仔細的觀察著她的表情。

她淡淡一笑，伸出手摸妳的頭。

「君逸...小姐。」

「沒關係，叫我君逸就可以了。我能也喊妳子涵姊嗎？」

「當然。」她輕笑出聲，手的動作更加溫柔。

妳已經很久沒有這樣被人對待了。很久、很久...自從那年之後。

「君逸真是個好孩子呢。」她溫柔的聲音將妳從回憶領回了現實。「我的話...不用擔心，已經習慣了。」

妳微皺起眉，手從她膝蓋上滑下，默默開始循著週六的記憶替她按摩痠疼的地方。

子涵姊閉上雙眼，輕咬下唇，似乎在壓抑她的不適。

這個畫面有些陌生卻也有些熟悉。以前妳也曾這樣替人按摩過，只是那人的病痛遠超過了妳能給予的輔助──妳低下頭不再去看過往的亡魂，專注於手中的工作。

子涵姊不是那個人。妳們現在都好好的。

填滿妳們之間的沉默是舒適的，是妳很少能從陌生人那邊感覺到的平靜。但同一時間，妳的理智在妳耳邊低語著迷惘人心的話，說著或許妳只是希望能夠補償，說著或許、妳來這裡的原因並不單純。

妳沒有理會那個聲音，但妳知道妳到目前為止的舉動都絕對不是普通鄰居會做出的。

妳不是沒有察覺到曖昧的氣氛。

為了讓自己不要在胡思亂想，妳決定打破沉默。

「子涵姊的腿型很美呢。」妳淺笑著，指尖滑過她略有骨感的小腿。「膚質也讓人羨慕。」

「唉呀，謝謝稱讚。」子涵姊舉起手摸了摸妳的臉頰。「不過我才羨慕君逸呢。」

「為什麼？」

「肌肉很結實，充滿活力，很健康的感覺。」她呵呵一笑。「好了，揉那麼久妳手不痠嗎？我有點不好意思讓妳幫我按摩這麼久呢。」

妳笑著沒答話，但放開她的時候還是忍不住感到淡淡的失望。

「妳技術這麼好，是按摩師嗎？」子涵姊好奇的問。

「只是普通的上班族而已。」雖然──妳在心裡補充──比普通上班族運氣好很多，生在老闆家。

子涵姊挑起一邊眉毛。「那──」她舉起手，刻意沒有完全掩蓋上揚的嘴角。「──是平常在羽柔身上練習的成果？」

妳的笑容多了幾分僵硬。

子涵姊很敏感的察覺了，放下手有些擔憂的看著妳。

「唉呀，我以為妳們兩個...對不起。」

「沒關係。我們之間有點...複雜。」

但是複雜這兩個字，或許還太簡化了妳們之間的問題吧。

子涵姊輕輕的應了一聲，又開始摸起妳的頭。「妳這孩子條件這麼好，人又這麼溫柔，肯定會有好結果的。」

「...或許吧。」

「呵呵，沒結果的話，姊姊我倒是有點心動。」

妳微微瞇起眼，打趣道。

「那姊姊願意安慰我嗎？」

她捧著妳的臉，眼眸如映照在河面的點點星光。

「如果妳真的需要安慰，隨時可以過來。」她呵呵一笑，鬆開手。「只是──如果我沒看錯的話，現在的妳需要的不是安慰，只是一個可以休息的地方。」

「說不定。」

「來，」子涵牽起妳的手，帶妳走入客廳。「俊凱昨天搬來的。就當是他贖罪的一小部份吧。」

『贖罪』，指的是一張三人式的沙發。

妳忍不住笑了。

「那我不客氣了。」

「請。」

妳將子涵姊抱到沙發上，自己也坐下、調整了個舒適的位置後小心的躺下。

本來還有些害臊緊張的妳，頭一枕在子涵姊膝上，就不由自主地放鬆了全身，腦袋也開始遲鈍起來。

「可以在四點時叫我嗎？」妳忍著一個大大的呵欠有些含糊地說。

她輕輕撫著妳的額頭與前髮，低聲應了個「好。」

妳的思緒卻像是停不下來似的，又開始解釋。「...我得去接羽柔下班。」

「知道了。」她柔柔的聲音像搖籃曲一樣。「沒關係，睡吧。」

她話音剛落，妳已陷入夢境中。在那裡迎接妳的，是妳曾以為再也不會觸碰的回憶。

* * *

沉默的色彩、苦澀的氣味。

這裡，是破碎的橋樑，連生命也一點一滴的侵蝕。

妳緊跟在她身後，不清楚妳們究竟是在追逐漸去漸遠的、亦或是在逃離越逼越近的。

當妳注意到時，她站在一扇門前，手搭著門把卻遲遲沒有動作。

「羽柔！」

──就是因為知道，所以不可以打開。

妳使盡全身力量，撥開四周嘆息的泥沼，向她奔去。

她回頭看著妳，無聲的說了什麼。妳一步一步靠近，伸長了手。

但在指尖就要碰到她的那一刻，她身後的門自己打開，她往後一站消失了。

妳的世界分崩離析。

不知道下墜了多久才總算著地，妳跪在原處痛苦的抱著頭，沒有站起身的力量。

──為什麼要走？

──為什麼丟下我們？

──不夠嗎？我們做的還不夠嗎？

一雙手輕輕放在妳肩膀上。妳抬起頭，看見子涵姊溫柔的微笑。妳抱住她，像是溺水的人找到了浮木，她在妳耳邊輕輕哼唱著。

可是不對，那個聲音分明不是子涵姊的。

妳放開手後退兩步。

站在妳面前的是13歲的羽柔。

她雖然看著妳，卻像是沒有看見妳。她笑著，卻淚流滿面。

「君逸，我只剩妳們了...」

──生日快樂。

* * *

「君逸。」

妳緩緩睜開眼睛。

不知怎麼搞的，原本躺在沙發上的妳現在被子涵姊抱在懷中，像小孩子似的摸著妳的頭。「作惡夢了？」

妳裝做是剛睡醒的揉眼睛，但實際是在抹去眼底濕意。

「...稍微，夢到以前的事情。」

子涵姊見妳不願多談也沒有追問，輕輕拍了拍妳的背，然後遞來妳的手機。

「剛剛羽柔小姐打電話來。」

「欸？」妳立刻坐直了身子。「現在幾點了？」

「放心吧，才三點而已。」子涵姊笑著繼續說。「羽柔小姐說稍早妳公司裡好像有點事，所以她打來看妳情況如何──對不起，擅自接了妳的電話。」

換做是其他人，妳大概至少會有點不高興的情緒。但不知道為什麼，妳一看見子涵姊溫和的笑容，就算想生氣也氣不起來。

「嗯，沒關係...我大概睡死了？」

「很沉呢。叫也叫不醒。」她又摸了摸妳的頭。「辛苦了。」

妳有種想要抱住她的衝動，但妳忍了下來。

從沙發上站起，妳接過手機。子涵姊看見妳皺褶的衣衫下擺，主動伸手替妳整理，妳也沒有阻止。

「我...差不多該出發了。」

她收回手，笑容像是看出了什麼妳自己也沒有察覺的事情。「晚上過來吃飯嗎？」

「我問問看。」

她送妳到門口，妳們默默看著彼此。妳蹲在她面前，握住她的手慎重的向她說，「謝謝。」

她笑而不語。

下樓的時候妳給羽柔打了通電話。電話響了一陣子才被接起。

「...喂？」

她的聲音淡淡的。

聽到她的聲音，夢中的惡魔又開始喃喃低語。妳習慣性的撐起微笑，輕鬆的向她打招呼。

「羽柔。」

她的名字就像是妳的專屬咒語，給予妳勇氣和希望。

「我正要去超商，要不要買什麼？──還有，剛子涵姊問我們要不要晚上去她家吃飯，要去嗎？」

「......」

「羽柔？」

「先來接我。」

「咦？」

「先來工作室接我。我...我跟妳一起去。」

她今天工作已經結束了嗎？還是也碰到什麼不開心的事情？

「好，我馬上到。」妳盡可能溫柔的說。「等我。」

「......嗯。」

抵達工作室的時候，妳傳了LINE給她，她立刻回應說馬上下來。

妳搖下車窗看著街景打發時間。路上三三兩兩的上班族拿著咖啡或飲料來去匆匆，人行道上發傳單的工讀生沒人搭理，一名衣衫襤褸的中年婦女坐在街角喃喃自語。

終於，羽柔出現了。妳下車繞到乘客側替她開門。

她在妳面前停下，看著妳許久，然後伸出手幫妳整理妳沒注意到的、翻起的衣領。

「我聽說仲介商的事了。」她說。「妳還好嗎？」

一想起朱先生，妳原本的好心情瞬間覆上一片陰霾。

「還好啊沒事。」妳聳聳肩，心中卻希望君遙後來有狠狠的教訓那個言語非禮妳家親親大姊的王八蛋。「不說這個了，難得妳今天那麼早下班，晚餐就弄豐盛點吧？還要去幫子涵小姐做菜呢。」

羽柔咬著下唇，拉住妳的外套袖口。

「君逸。」

「嗯？」

「今天有點累，可以在家待著就好嗎？」她微微一頓。「...雖然對子涵小姐有點不好意思。」

她這樣說，妳馬上開始擔心起來。

「發生什麼了？」

她搖搖頭。

「沒什麼特別的。大概只是最近比較忙吧。」

妳微微皺眉，懷疑她在隱瞞什麼。但是羽柔的態度擺明了就是再問了不會說──傷腦筋，妳從小就拿她這種個性沒辦法。

──明天得打給羽柔工作室的老闆，了解一下。妳心中如此決定。

妳拿出妳最可靠的笑容，希望能讓她暫時放下心中的擔憂。

「好，那我再告訴她。」

羽柔沒有回答，彎腰坐進車裡。妳也以為這個話題就此結束，回到駕駛座。

正要發動引擎時，她卻又開口了。

「我去吧。畢竟是因為我的任性。」

妳愣了一秒才反應過來她是在接剛剛的話，有點困惑的看著她。

她平常都不太計較這種事，今天是怎麼了？

妳還想問話，但她沒給妳機會，低頭開始滑起手機。

* * *

雖然她說累，但還是堅持要去超市買菜。

「我不放心交給妳買。」她非常直接了斷的回絕了妳的自告奮勇及訂外送的提議。「妳盡挑不健康的。」

「可是好吃啊。」

她帶著體重上升的怨念瞪了妳一眼，彷彿在說『吃不胖的就給我閉嘴』。

妳跟著她在超市裡打轉，看著她比平常認真的在邊拿手機查食譜邊挑生鮮。她看起來真的有心事。

不過，既然她不肯跟妳說，妳就得想別的方法了。

妳苦苦思索，總算靈光乍現。

「羽柔羽柔，」妳趁她在挑馬鈴薯的時候跟上前，攬著她的肩。「我跟妳說。」

「嗯？」

「有一隻鯨魚在深海裡游著游著，然後牠突然說，」妳一本正經道。「『我壓力好大喔。』」

羽柔翻了一個白眼給妳，但她嘴角確實上揚了。

這時候妳注意到她手機上顯示著咖哩的食譜，妳的最愛之一。

──雖然說羽柔煮的妳都喜歡就是了。連青菜也是。

她看見妳雙眼放光，輕輕拍了下妳的額頭。「好了好了，還沒煮呢，別一副饞鬼的樣子。」

妳笑著鬆開手，雀躍的跳了兩步。妳看向她的購物籃──還缺洋蔥，大蒜家裡好像還有。

「我去拿洋蔥！」妳興沖沖的向前方的一箱洋蔥奔去。

「還有胡蘿蔔。」她在後面叮囑。「挑好一點的，不要隨便亂拿！」

妳朝她咧嘴一笑，豎起大拇指。

或許是妳的錯覺，超市燈光下，她淡淡的酒渦透著粉紅。

回到家後，妳雀躍的心情依舊沒有平復，妳一手提著購物袋，一手牽著她就往家裡衝。

妳的好心情似乎感染了她，她雖不斷耳提面命妳慢點，卻也笑得開懷。

進了家門後妳立刻開始將需要的食材一樣一樣搬到流理臺上，砧板與菜刀也在她搜刮冰箱內時準備好。

妳看著她，心裡忽然又有了個主意。

「今天讓我來做菜吧。」

「欸？」她抬起頭，困惑的看著妳。「怎麼突然？」

「妳今天工作不是很累嗎？」

「嗯......是沒錯。」

「沒關係沒關係，交給我吧。」妳拍拍胸口，爽朗笑道。「就當作是報答妳平時煮東西給我吃。」

「報答是不用啦...但是我有點擔心妳會把廚房炸掉。」她故意開玩笑。

「妳可以在旁邊監督啊～」

於是，就這樣，妳一人包辦了兩人平時在廚房的角色。妳學著她平常的樣子洗米、切菜、掌鍋、下調味料，她在旁邊看著，偶爾出聲指導或笑鬧幾句。

轉眼之間，一鍋咖哩和兩道炒青菜就做好了。

妳們兩個盛好飯坐到桌前後，妳滿心期待的等待她的反應。

她舀了一口飯，又夾了幾筷子的菜，細細咀嚼著。

「如何？」妳有些迫不及待的問。

雖然妳不是什麼大廚，但託兒時比較辛苦的那段日子，也練就了一點手藝。

羽柔放下碗筷，一臉嚴肅的看著妳。

「君逸。」

「有。」

「跟妳打個商量。」她語重心長的道。「我們平常晚餐輪班好不好？」

妳噘起嘴。「可是我喜歡吃妳做的飯。」

「妳──」她清清喉嚨。「我平常做飯也是會累的耶。」

妳知道。其實她每天上班回來還要煮飯讓妳有點心疼。妳一直有試著說服她叫外送就好了，但她堅持不肯。

妳稍微想了一下。那好吧。

「妳想吃我就做。」妳認真告訴她。

她微微一楞，好像沒有料到妳會這麼爽快的答應。但是驚訝很快就變成了甜甜的笑容。

「謝謝。我期待著喔。」

晚餐就在這樣愉快的氣氛中度過了。

吃完飯，洗完碗，妳們兩人坐在客廳沙發上看電視。

已經好久沒有這樣了，升上大學後妳們就開始忙碌的幾乎沒有時間一起耗上個幾小時，最多也就是週休二日或特別閒的時候妳會拉她去看電影。但自從妳開始認真對待工作後，兩個人一起出去什麼的幾乎就沒發生過。

她窩在妳身旁，本來背靠著沙發，但好像覺得不舒服，重心漸漸向妳身上挪。

等妳發覺時，妳已將她攬在胸口輕輕梳著她長及肩頰骨的柔順長髮。

「『You have to stop telling me to leave. I'm not going anywhere.（別再叫我走了，我是不會離開的。）』」電視裡的男主角深情款款的對女主角說。

懷中的羽柔身體微微一顫。

妳不太確定她在想什麼，但妳希望她想的和妳想的一樣。

影片開播大概二十分鐘後，她突然問妳。「妳之前不是有練吉他嗎？」

妳梳理她頭髮的手微微一頓。「嗯。」

「後來呢？」

「就...沒練了。吉他好像在老家吧。」

她從妳懷中抬起頭，「要不要重新開始練？」

妳低頭看著她，妳們之間只有幾公分的距離。妳很想吻下去，但妳克制住了自己。

「妳想聽的話，好啊。」

她微微一笑。「那我要聽這首。」

妳差點忍俊不住。

「好，」妳能從她眼中看見自己寵溺的笑容。「明天我就回家去拿。」

她開心地躺回妳懷中，妳們就維持著這個姿勢直到電影結束。

──妳又一次確認到，只要她對妳微笑，妳就算上刀山下油鍋、什麼都會為她達成。

（第三章完）


	4. Chapter 4

叩叩──

「請進。」妳朝門外喊，但眼睛仍緊盯著螢幕上的電子郵件。

一個月過去了。

雖然妳努力周旋，但上游零件廠商的態度仍是舉棋不定。妳派去簽訂正式合約的員工屢次被刁難，妳又抽不開身去親自拜訪，難辦啊...

雖然也有去另尋其他廠商合作，但對方若不是直接被無視便是尋找各種理由推託。妳覺得其中肯定有人從中作祟。

眼看新企劃的期限漸漸逼近，你們公司全員是一級戒備狀態，加班幾乎是常態。

妳身為部門之首，自然也不能怠惰。妳已經好幾次送羽柔回家後直接掉頭回公司繼續處理公事。

而羽柔她一句話也沒有抱怨，反而會自己跑來公司等妳，常常在妳忙碌不注意時在沙發上睡著。光是這禮拜妳已經將她從辦公室抱回車上三次了。

勞累與壓力讓妳覺得有些煩躁。

推開門進入辦公室的是妳手下的新人弟弟，叫陳昊哲（妳總算記起了他的名字）。他手上拿著薄薄一張紙，看見妳臉色不太好，畏首畏尾的來到妳桌前。

「君逸姊，這個請妳看一下。」

妳從他手中接過信件，迅速的掃過內容。上面印著你們公司好幾個部門的人與企劃合作公司的你來我往，大致上是在爭吵明年成品交接時的流程。

倉庫租期一年...無法完銷則每日依照固定利息收費...日期從4月6日交貨後開始......

......嗯？

「等等，這日期跟說好的不一樣吧？」妳皺起眉看著昊哲弟弟。

他露出如釋重負的表情。

「太好了！我還以為我又搞錯了呢。」他湊上來急切的說。「其實還有好多類似的信件，每次問每次得到的答案都不一樣，要怎麼辦啊？」

「我先去和君遙溝通一下。」妳將紙交還給他。「等到確定之後，我們會給公司全部人發一次信。」

「好。」他接過紙轉身準備出辦公室。

「昊哲。」妳叫住他，朝他微微一笑。「謝謝你提起這件事。」

等到昊哲弟弟開心的關上門，妳的臉沉了下來。

開什麼玩笑，6月4日變成4月6日...快了將近兩個月。大姊之前就說過6月的deadline讓時間壓得很緊，如果時間提早到4月那還得了？

得去和大姊說一聲。

妳抓起外套往工程部前進。

一推開工程部總監的大門，妳愣住了。

妳家親親大姊什麼時候變成熊貓了？

「嗯...？君逸啊......」大姊從電腦後抬起頭，疲態盡現的看了妳一眼。「進來吧...隨便坐......」

妳掃了眼堆滿裝著零件紙箱的辦公室，根本沒有可以坐下的地方，除了大姊的椅子。

小心翼翼地繞過紙箱山，妳走到大姊身邊。這麼近的距離一看，妳發現大姊臉色蒼白，兩眼無神...明明都快日正當頭了，大姊卻仍顯現著起床時的低血壓症狀。

「大姊，妳記得企劃的出貨日期是什麼時候嗎？」

「六月四日啊...怎麼了？」

果然。

「合作商那邊好像在說是四月六日。」

「哈？！」

大姊一下跳了起來，但她一站起來就像是感到強烈暈眩般彎下腰緊抓著桌子。妳連忙伸手去扶她。

「別開玩笑了──」大姊充滿怨氣的喃喃道。「四月？同年四月？！就算是明年四月還是有點趕好嗎！他們以為設計這東西多容易啊？！」

「欸，大姊，妳不要激動。」妳輕拍大姊的背，安撫她坐下。「我會去跟君遙說，妳不用擔心。」

「真是的...」大姊揉揉太陽穴。「為什麼有他在處理還會出這種烏龍？」

妳也不知道。不過這幾個禮拜來，君遙似乎也身處龐大的壓力下，他每天比誰都早到，也比誰都晚走，午飯也不吃就關在自己的辦公室裡。

「大姊，妳最近壓力太大了，」妳將一隻手放在她肩上，半認真的問。「需不需要我打給靜慧姊讓她來幫妳補充體力？」

大姊十分沒有形象的嗆到了。

「補充個頭啦！」她狠狠巴了妳的後腦一下。「我跟她只是朋友！」

「可是我看靜慧姊不是這樣想的耶。」

大姊無奈的又按摩起太陽穴。「...我知道。但是──」

「大姊不喜歡靜慧姊？」

她朝妳翻了個白眼。「妳覺得我看起來像是有空談戀愛嗎？」

聽到她這樣說，妳其實很心酸。

「...大姊，既夢想之後，妳連愛情也要為這個家捨棄嗎？」

她停下按摩太陽穴的動作，抬頭看著妳，嘴角是苦澀與釋然半摻的笑。

「我之前也說過了，君逸──對我來說，這世界上沒有什麼比家人重要。」

妳知道。

妳知道，而且妳也抱持著一樣的心情，所以妳才更加希望大姊能不要再犧牲了。

妳放開大姊的肩膀，彎下腰直接抱住她。

「大姊...」妳像小時候一樣將臉埋在她胸前。「給靜慧姊一個機會變成我們的家人吧？」

大姊摸摸妳的頭。

「妳這小鬼...為什麼那麼想要把我們送作堆？」

「因為大姊跟靜慧姊在一起的時候很開心啊。」

「...哈？妳瞎了嗎？我困擾到頭痛耶？」

「但是大姊還是寵著她啊。」

「......」

妳覺得今天說到這份上應該夠了，逼太緊大概只會有反效果。接下來就讓大姊自己想想吧。

放開大姊，妳默默退出總監辦公室，轉身向經理辦公室前進。

妳打開經理辦公室時，君遙正冷著一張臉在聽電話。

他看到妳時用手比向辦公室內的沙發。妳點點頭，默默走到比大姊辦公室那張不知道舒服了多少倍的沙發上坐下。

君遙的辦公室，就和他在老家時的房間一樣，整齊、乾淨、公私分明。除了簡單的辦公家具外，抬眼就能看見的牆壁側是一個巨大的展示櫃，除了一艘艘科幻作品的飛行艇，還有數不盡的模型軍艦、戰車、戰鬥機，整整齊齊的按照國家與年代排放成列，前面還擺著由他公正字跡寫的訊息卡。

「──禮貌與方便都是互相的，」沉默許久的君遙忽然說。「貴公司提出的要求超出我們的能力範圍內，請見諒。」

電話那頭的人似乎又開始連珠帶砲的反駁，妳能聽到一些雜音。

換作是妳可能早就摔電話了，但君遙眼神雖然透著冷冷的殺意，卻耐心的聽著。

「我也很遺憾。希望下次再打交道時能會是不一樣的結果。......好的，謝謝指教。」

他滿臉厭惡的掛上電話。

「那是誰？」妳問。

「父親想要合併的公司。」他搖搖頭。「什麼風把妳吹來了？」

合併？父親想要跟他人合併？

他看出妳的疑惑，清清喉嚨。「只是一個可能性而已。妳也知道我們最近資金吃緊...要留點退路。」

妳還想爭論。這是妳們家的產業，是父親白手起家一磚一瓦建起來的，憑什麼？

但妳從他表情能看出，君遙也不願意。跟他吵也沒用。

妳深吸一口氣，「...你的那個企劃案，到底交貨日期定的是什麼時候？」

他皺起眉。「六月初啊，怎麼？」

「那你就去跟他們說不要再吵著四月要東西了。」妳有些惱怒的站起身。「還有，記得給公司上下全員都發個郵件。對方一直堅持底線是四月，他們都快被說服了。」

君遙的眉頭皺的更緊了。「...知道了。我會處理。」

妳站起身準備離去。

「君逸。」他叫住妳。「上次的事情──」

妳轉過頭。

「...朱先生還是我們的仲介人，以後他來的時候我會確保你們無需碰面。」

「啊啊，沒關係。」妳冷冷地說。「倒是你聽過我傳給你的錄音檔沒？」

他僵硬的點點頭。

「那就別讓他接近大姊。他敢再說大姊一個字，我不能保證我不會把他腿打斷。」

說完，妳頭也不回的踏出他的辦公室。

中午時，妳有些意外的看到羽柔打電話給妳。

妳接起電話，一聽見她柔柔的聲音呼喚妳的名字，所有煩惱跟不快都蒸發了。

「羽柔，怎麼了？」

「現在有空嗎？」她輕輕的聲音沒有多餘的情緒，但卻讓妳心癢癢的。「附近開了家新的日本餐廳，我想去吃。」

「好啊，」妳忍不住開始傻笑。「我去接妳。」

「那...到了傳LINE給我。我先再處理一下工作。」

妳已經在往停車場的路上了。「好。」

最近她對妳的態度真的好轉很多──開車過去的路上妳這麼想著──說不定，妳還有機會。

到達她工作室門口時，妳馬上傳了訊息過去。迫不及待的妳站出車外，主動走到門口等她。

走過去的時候，妳看見一位眼熟衣衫襤褸的大嬸。

她口中念念有詞，眼神一直飄向工作室，肌肉不時的抽動著。

妳注意到她的原因，不單只是因為這一個月來妳幾乎每天都會在接送羽柔時在工作室外面看見她。每次羽柔向她打招呼時，她都充耳不聞。現在她手上拿著一個可疑的黑色瓶子。

妳心裡有點不安。

這時，妳看見羽柔出現在工作室大廳。她看見妳，帶著微笑朝妳揮手。她快步邁向玻璃大門，握住把手向外推。

妳上前去迎接她的同時，大嬸也行動了。

妳眼角餘光看見她扭開瓶蓋。

一瞬間的難以置信讓妳沒來的及阻止她。

妳用力驅使身體向前。羽柔距離妳有五步之遙。

第一步，大嬸已經將瓶蓋隨手扔在旁邊的地上。

第二步，大嬸高舉黑色的瓶子，妳能聽見瓶中液體的澎湃。

第三步，她發出了沒有文字、卻充滿悲痛與絕望的慟喚。手狠狠一揮。

第四步，妳看見暗褐色的液體從瓶口噴湧而出，伴隨著刺激性的氣味，向羽柔灑去。

妳伸長了手，直接撲了過去將羽柔推開。

緊接著，是灼痛。

妳的右半邊臉像是被人放了把熊熊烈火，痛得妳跪了下去。椎心的刺痛讓妳本能的放聲嘶吼好宣洩痛楚。

妳雖然能聽見旁邊突然吵雜起來的人群聲，但妳完全無法集中注意力了解他們在說些什麼。妳的世界只剩下無法撲滅的炙熱，以及疼痛。

──君逸！

好像有人在叫妳。

──君逸，不要動！

好像有誰在試著搬動妳。但妳的四肢彷彿有它們自己的意識，抽搐著推開了試著固定妳的手。

──水！誰有水？！

臉上那無形的火正在蔓延，慢慢往下吞噬著妳的肩膀、妳的手臂、妳的身體、妳的大腿。

或許妳已在地獄。

──君逸，妳忍著點。

有人將水倒在妳臉上，妳的左臉可以感覺到冰涼與濕潤，但右臉的灼燒感卻變本加厲了。妳的身體下意識的想躲開，但又有好多隻手將妳牢牢按住。

妳不停掙扎、不停嘶吼，直到聲音啞了，直到已經沒力氣抵抗依舊燃燒著的無形之火。

昏昏沉沉之間，妳試著睜開眼。但眼前一片模糊，只看的見像是薄暮的微光，與沒有形狀的影子。

「君逸？」

是羽柔的聲音。

「君逸，妳不要嚇我...」

妳張開口想要回答，但出口的只有微弱的呻吟。

然後妳眼前一黑，什麼都不知道了。

* * *

（君遙視角）

之後你會懷疑，你那天在辦公桌前嚼著冷冷的便當時，突如其來感到眼睛一陣刺痛，是不是因為你們兩個之間的聯繫。

身為經理的你會對這種怪力亂神的說法嗤之以鼻，但心中那個嚮往成為科幻小說家的你卻深信不疑。

你知道你不該對那個員工發脾氣。

那位應該是在櫃檯工作的姐姐──叫什麼雯來著？只是在做她份內的工作而已。她只是在很不巧的時間碰見了你。

你還沒掛上電話，人已經走進了工程部總監的辦公室。你大姊正坐在桌前對著手機搖頭嘆氣，看到你進來時嚇了一跳。

「羽柔，妳等一下。」你努力按捺住焦躁的情緒，將話筒蓋住好不讓已經在崩潰邊緣的她聽見。

然後，你看著你的大姊。你和君逸的大姊。

「姊，君逸出事了。」

大姊刷的站了起來。「發生什麼了？」

你遲疑了一下。

「硫酸。」你的聲音很低，說話速度很快。你不太清楚你到底是想要不讓誰聽到。這件事很快就會傳開了。「現在在送醫急救中。」

大姊的臉一下變的慘白。「...多嚴重？」

你搖搖頭。

然後，看見大姊好像快昏過去似的，連忙補充道。「不是！現在──醫生還──」

你緊緊咬著下唇。

那個軟弱哭泣的自己差點就突破層層高牆逃出來了。

你在心中狠狠甩了正哭嚎著的那個小男孩一巴掌。現在不是你可以軟弱的時候，現在你必須撐起你們的家。

「走吧。」你對大姊拋下這句，然後轉身領著她離開辦公室。「我開車。」

* * *

「狀況不樂觀。」從急診室出來後，醫生拉下口罩對你們說。「雖然渡過危險期了，但患者臉部與身體右側皆有大範圍的三度化學灼傷。眼睛內也有化學物的痕跡，恐怕已造成視力受損。」

好險你眼明手快，及時扶住了羽柔，她才沒有直接跌坐在醫院地板上。

醫生接著說。「軀幹與手腳的燒傷，送達醫院時已經有細胞壞死的現象。我們還不清楚有沒有傷害到神經。患者醒來後必須做進一步檢查，很有可能需要復健。」

你下意識摸了摸自己的右臉，空白的腦袋正想著你感覺到的微熱是不是從君逸身上傳來的。

「謝謝醫生。」

你看到大姊朝醫生九十度鞠躬後才回過神來，連忙跟著一起彎下腰。

醫生走遠後，你直起腰看著還關著的手術室大門。

──妳個白癡。

你對裡面的那個人痛罵道。

──就跟妳說別逞英雄了。

聽到旁邊咚的一聲，你轉過頭。

大姊一臉茫然的坐在塑料椅上，嘴巴一開一闔的卻沒有發出半點聲響。

而另一邊，羽柔的身體像是完全失去了力氣，只是任由你支撐著。你小心翼翼的將她也安置在椅子上，她的眼神像失了魂，完全沒有看見你。

你心中一緊。

你直起身子想甩開那個令人窒息的感覺。

──如果你們的靈魂真的是連接著的，那你對羽柔的情感是不是也只是因為君逸對她用情至深？

不是第一次，你腦中浮現了這個問題。

聽見皮鞋踩在磁磚地上的聲音，你轉過頭，看見兩位年輕的警官正朝你們走來。

「不好意思，請問你們是傅君逸的家屬嗎？」比較矮的女警官輕輕問。

你向前站了一步，不著聲色的將大姊和羽柔護在身後。

「我是她的哥哥傅君遙。」你向兩位警官點頭。

「我們已將嫌犯拘捕歸案，局裡同仁正在進行盤問。」男性警官向你說明。「這次來，除了報告這個，還想請夏羽柔小姐和我們去局裡一趟作筆錄。」

羽柔聽見她的名字時機械式的轉過頭，愣愣地看著兩名警官，好像完全沒有聽見他們剛剛說了什麼。

你皺起眉。

「不好意思，她還在震驚中。筆錄的事情可不可以之後──」

「我...我可以。」羽柔緩緩的開口。她每一個字都講得很吃力，彷彿光是連思考都是一種掙扎。「畢竟...我......」

淚水突然盈滿了她的眼眶，她低下頭將臉埋入手中痛哭失聲。

你連忙坐到她旁邊，將她擁入懷中安撫的摸著頭。

兩位警官彼此交換了個眼神。女警官在羽柔面前蹲下，將一隻手放在她肩上。

「對...對不...起...」羽柔從啜泣中硬是擠出了這幾個字。

女警拍拍她的肩膀，溫柔的安慰她，「沒關係，就和傅先生說的一樣，筆錄的事情不急。等妳準備好後，我們會在警局等待。」

她從胸口掏出一張名片遞給你，然後站起身。

「請你們放心，我們一定會盡力為你們與傅小姐討回一個公道。」

你點點頭，默默說了聲謝謝。

──但是。

你望著他們漸去漸遠的背影，一邊拍著哭得喘不過氣的羽柔的背。你知道大姊也在哭，但你沒有勇氣去看。

──就算逮捕了犯人，君逸受的苦又有誰能補償呢？

* * *

妳明明就沒有做錯事。

「老伴啊，為什麼他們不去抓那些壞人呢？」妳問著黑色鏡子裡，和妳結髮二十年的男人。

妳已經很久沒有看見他穿軍裝了。上次是什麼時候，妳已經不記得了。妳很喜歡他那英俊挺拔的樣子，可惜他把那套軍服燒了，說什麼他想報答的國家已經沒了。

「你怎麼這麼傻啊。」妳長嘆一聲。「你走了，他們也沒放過我和阿輝啊。」

鏡中的他無奈的笑著，朝你搖搖頭，身影漸漸淡去。

「欸，你別跑啊。你還沒跟我說晚上想吃什麼。我煮你喜歡的糖醋排骨好不好？」

但是他還是消失了。就和從前一樣，把妳一個人丟下。

一隻手搭上了妳的肩。但是妳轉頭時什麼也沒看見。

妳有點困惑，那隻手到底是誰的？

回過頭時妳找到了答案。

「阿輝啊，」妳朝著鏡子中的兒子笑著。「阿母幫你報仇了喔。」

兒子笑起來很英俊，和他爸爸有幾分相似。

「你也說說你爸啊。」妳向他抱怨。「什麼都不說，我是要怎麼知道他在想什麼？」

但是，連他也朝妳搖了搖頭，往後一站。

「阿輝──」

他走了。

妳的先生和妳的兒子都走了。

他們都丟下妳一個人。

妳趴在桌上哭了起來

* * *

「唉...沒關係。工作就在這裡，等事情穩定下來之後還是妳的。」

掛了電話後，妳揉著又快冒出新皺紋的眉間。

其實妳也有注意到那個阿姨的精神不太對，但是妳天真的以為她只是個可憐又無害的阿姨。哪知...

妳嘆口氣。

妳對傅君逸的印象其實不錯。

雖然霸道了點，有種富家子弟的傲氣，但實際交流過後又覺得她很討人喜歡，忍不住就想照顧她，無法拒絕她的請求。

妳每天看她接送夏羽柔上下班，看夏羽柔每天笑的甜密，實在不能理解這兩個人為什麼還沒在一起。

唉。

說起夏羽柔，妳也是一陣揪心。

夏羽柔是很乖巧懂事的孩子。知道傅君逸有時會因為過保護她而冒犯別人，會特地來代她向妳道歉。妳每次看著她羞愧的樣子，就算再怎麼想氣也氣不起來。

──為什麼這麼好的兩個孩子會碰上這種事呢？

妳想問老天爺，但是當然，妳就算再怎麼等也等不到答案。

* * *

那天晚上君遙堅持送妳回家。

他送妳到家門後沒有停留，轉身直奔醫院。

門關起來時，妳感受到強烈的孤獨。

妳無法忍受開燈後看見空無一人的公寓，所以妳摸黑走到沙發前坐下，抱著膝蓋將臉埋在其中。

好暗。

好可怕。

君逸會不會和媽媽一樣就這樣一聲不響的離開？

叩叩──

妳的理智知道是誰在敲門，但妳內心的恐懼還是讓妳無法反應，只能蜷縮在原處。

咿──

門被推開了。

妳聽見熟悉的腳步聲。

「小嵐？」

妳不知道該怎麼辦。

「小嵐，妳在吧？」

妳聽著她摸黑走進妳的公寓，聽著她越靠越近。妳緊緊閉著眼告訴自己不可以哭，不可以讓靜慧發現。

「小嵐？」

她還是找到了妳。

她的手放到妳頭上的那一刻，妳知道妳註定要失敗。

「怎麼了？」

妳搖搖頭不敢說話也不敢看她。

她在妳身邊坐下，雙手抱住妳，頭靠在妳肩膀上。

「好乖好乖。」

「乖什麼啦...」妳下意識的回答。

妳能很清楚聽見妳濃濃的鼻音，妳知道她也聽見了。

「我家小嵐最乖了。」她甜甜的在妳耳邊說。

妳本來已經決定好不再回答。妳只想自怨自艾地待在黑暗中。

「誰是妳家的啊...」但妳的喉嚨沒經過妳允許擅自發出了聲音。

「那，」她在妳身上蹭了蹭。「我是妳家的？」

妳突然又想起了君逸上午的話。

──給靜慧姊一個機會變成我們的家人吧？

妳轉頭抱住訝異的她，在她肩膀上痛哭失聲。

* * *

──為什麼，這個人盡幹些蠢事呢？

妳邊這麼想，邊輕輕撫著她沒被紗布包裹的左臉。

還記得高中時有一次，妳在家裡寫功課時她剛好過來，本來以為她只是來耍賴跟妳借功課抄，但妳一抬起頭，就看見前襟沾滿鮮血的她一臉尷尬的對妳傻笑。

妳記得那天心臟差點停止的感覺。

妳從沒想過這個人還能更上一層樓。

「...笨蛋。」妳低下頭，牽起她的手放在自己的臉頰上。

──她的手一向是暖和的。

──她總會溫柔的摸著自己的臉，然後微瞇著眼，露出有些稚氣的笑容。

「笨蛋，」妳又重複了一次。「為什麼...」

妳的聲音哽住了。

妳不想讓她聽見妳的脆弱。因為她總是大驚小怪，她總是──

「快醒來啊。」溫熱的液體滑過妳的臉頰。「妳不是說...只要我想吃妳做的飯，妳就會做嗎？」

但是她沒有回應。一向妳說什麼想要什麼都笑著說好的她，一點動靜也沒有。

「求求妳...」妳閉上雙眼。

說不定，當妳睜開眼睛時，就會看見她淘氣的笑容，對妳說這一切都是天大的玩笑？

──怎麼可能。

妳趴在她床邊忍不住又啜泣起來。

* * *

（君遙視角）

32天後，她總算醒了。

那天早上，你不知道為什麼有一種『就是今天』的預感，主動向羽柔提出要換班，今天讓自己來看顧她。她雖然不願，但你特地指出她看起來有多憔悴，義正嚴詞的訓了她一番後，她終究還是被你念的受不了而退讓了。

你坐在她床邊，好整以暇的翻著兩人小時候最喜歡的奇幻小說。

說出來可能會嚇到不少人，但是君逸她其實很喜歡文學作品。你書櫃裡的書，她若沒有全部看過也至少翻過九成以上。故事是你們這兩個看似南轅北轍的雙胞胎秘密的共通點之一。

「『──那些都是虛假的希望，沒有根基的妄想，和帶領他來到這個世界的聲音一樣脆弱。他無法改變他留下的那個世界，而這個世界只是吊著可能性在他面前愚弄他。他已經厭倦了，現在──』」

「『──該是回家的時候了。』」

你從書本中抬起頭。

她看著你，神態疲憊，臉色死白。

你闔上書。

 _[pamelo5238_ _歡迎回家]_

「歡迎回家。」

她扯了扯嘴角，但好像因為疼痛而微皺起眉，用有些沙啞的虛弱聲音說，「我們家什麼時候變成醫院了？」

你嘆口氣，站起身為她倒水。但其實你只是不想看見她纏著繃帶，一副要死不活的模樣。

「第二次星際大戰的時候。」你說。

「啊？」

「對啊，妳睡太久不知道，外星人打來了。我們差點就要被殖民了喔。」你將水杯推到她手中。「第三次星際大戰剛打完，我們現在加入了帝國方。」

她看看水杯，再看看你。

「......你今天吃藥了嗎？」

「吃個屁。該吃藥的是妳。妳幹嘛拿身體去擋硫酸啊？」

她困惑的看著你好一會，才總算想起來她為什麼會在醫院。

「啊...」她掙扎著想從床上坐起。「羽柔呢？羽柔沒事吧？」

若不是擔心被醫生罵，你其實很想把水杯奪回來然後潑到她臉上。讓她清醒一點。

你張口本來就要回答『廢話，當然沒有』，但是你臨時改變了主意。

「自己問她。」你抓住她的肩膀用力一推，她又摔回床上。

丟臉啊，當年那個籃球校隊隊長竟然虛弱成這樣──你在考慮要不要嘲笑她。但想想還是算了，她現在是病人，萬一跟大姊告狀，你準要被大姊罵死。

於是你選了個折衷的說法。

「妳想摔在地上的話就再試試下床。」

她難以置信的看著你。

「妳不是喜歡躺在床上什麼都不做嗎？喏，今天就順了妳的意。」你慢條斯理的拿出手機。

「欸等等，你要打給誰？」

「沒有打給誰，我傳LINE。」

「回答！」

你給她一個白眼。「還能有誰，羽柔啊。」

「不行！」她又坐起身想搶你手機。你往後一站輕輕鬆鬆的避開了。

從小你就是文質彬彬的書生，她則是四肢發達的陽光運動少女。你從來沒有在體能上贏過她，所以對於你能輕鬆避開這件事──

爽。

...嗯，還有心酸。但你絕對不會告訴她。

「為什麼不行？」你問，雖然你早就知道答案。

她瞪著你好一會後，才挫敗的低下頭。

「我...」她放在床單上的手握成了拳頭。「我不想讓她看到我。」

「...幹嘛？擔心妳的盛世俊顏毀了？」你冷冷道。「妳又在犯蠢嗎？她那時在現場，妳又睡了一個多月──妳不想給她看的她早就看過了。」

她像是賭氣一樣的別過頭。你知道她又要鑽牛角尖了。

「...我只是不想讓她難過。」

你差點笑出來。氣笑的。

「她不看到妳一樣在難過。喔不，大概會更難過。」

「可是...」

「夠了。妳是沒睡醒腦袋迷糊了吧。快睡回去，我要走了。」

「欸？」

「公司還有很多事情要處理。──與妳無關的事情。對，沒錯，妳被醫生、大姊、還有羽柔批准之前不用肖想來公司。」你將瀏海往後推，嘆了口氣。「真是的，早知道妳開始認真工作會出這種事情，我們寧可妳在家裡當米蟲。」

她的表情看起來像是有太多話想說，反而不知道從何說起。

算了，反正肯定盡是些罵人的話。

你轉身朝門口大步跨去。

「君遙。」

你停下腳步。你的頭腦非常混亂，心情也很複雜。

「......謝謝。」

你煩躁的揮了揮手，推開病房的門走了出去。

走出病房後，想當然爾你立刻打給了羽柔。

「君遙？怎麼了？君逸病情有變化嗎？她──」

「她醒了。」你硬生生打斷了她逐漸高漲的擔憂。

電話那頭沉默了數秒。

「她...醒了？」

「嗯。」

「我現在就──」

「她說不想見妳。」

羽柔又沉默了許久。「為...什麼？」

「因為她英雄救美救成豬頭了。因為她白癡以為不讓妳見她妳就不會難過。因為她十幾年後突然良心發現不該耽誤妳美好前程。」你沒好氣的說。「妳選一個吧。」

羽柔許久沒答話。

「你會攔我嗎？」

「我？」你嗤笑一聲。「怎麼可能。」

「嗯，那就好。」

她掛了電話。

你深吸一口氣，拿出小說在外面的椅子上坐下。

* * *

（主角視點）

羽柔站在妳面前。

嗯，正確來說，她站在妳病床的左側，提著一袋不知道什麼東西，一言不發的只是盯著妳看。

──等妳好了之後，妳一定要爆打君遙一頓。

妳低著頭看著床單，很想原地消失。

「君逸。」

聽到她叫妳的名字，妳本能地抬起頭。

一個巴掌招呼向妳沒有受傷的左臉。

──輕飄飄的，像是在撫摸。

「羽柔......」

她看著妳的眼神裡有熟悉的倔強。

「這是妳說不想見我的懲罰。」說完，她抱住妳，在妳耳邊小聲道。「...還有，以後不可以再嚇我了。」

妳注意到她壓抑的聲音和微微顫抖，心疼的想用雙手環抱住她。但妳右手一使力，一陣像是不屬於妳身體的鈍鈍疼痛就擴散開來。

她注意到妳的動作與突然的僵硬，連忙拉開妳們的距離。她的手搭上妳的肩，但又立刻收了回來。

「...妳傷還沒痊癒，不要亂動。」她提起腳邊剛落下的袋子。「──妳那麼挑嘴，醫院的伙食肯定吃不習慣吧？我煮了點東西。」

「......對不起。」

她咬著下唇，搖搖頭，開始將袋子裡的東西一樣一樣取出。

不久後，妳的病床旁堆滿了她親手做的各式菜餚。

她盛好一碗粥，又夾了許多樣菜後，卻沒把碗給妳而是直接將湯匙伸了過來。

妳微微一頓，有些不好意思的張開口。

這時，門被推開了。

「二姊──」

是妳家小妹傅思琴，後面還跟著妳的親親大姊。

思琴看見羽柔時雙眼一亮。

「羽柔姊！」她蹦蹦跳跳的跑過來，撲到羽柔身上。「我好想妳喔！」

羽柔被她一撞，身體遵從慣性向前移動──於是妳被塞了滿滿一湯匙還在冒煙的粥。

妳強忍著把東西吐出來的衝動硬是把火燙的粥給嚥了下去。

「君逸！」羽柔連忙放下碗筷。「沒事嗎？」

同一時間，大姊三步併作兩步上前來把比她高兩公分的思琴給拎了回去。「不是跟妳說了不要那麼冒冒失失的嗎？」

思琴嘟著嘴，一臉委屈道，「因為二姊平常都獨佔羽柔姊嘛...」

...妳可一點也不覺得妳有獨佔到她。

思琴從大姊的利爪中掙脫後，朝著妳露出燦爛一笑。

「啊對了，二姊，爸爸也來了。」

「欸？」妳有點慶幸剛把粥嚥下了，不然這會肯定要嗆到。「老爸？」

「對啊──先跟妳講一聲，讓妳做好心理準備。」思琴放開羽柔跑到妳身邊，很用力的從妳左手邊抱住妳蹭了幾下。「還有啊，我很生氣喔。」

「哈？？」

「因為妳把自己弄得像木乃伊一樣啊，所以我要把羽柔姊搶走一下。啊，爸爸來了。」

邏輯！妳的妹妹怎麼讀法律讀到邏輯都沒了！

妳還不知道要先抗議哪點，病房的門又被推開。妳父親一站進來，房內的氣氛就變了。

羽柔被妳大姊和小妹一前一後的護送出房間。經過妳父親身邊時，她乖巧的喊了聲「傅叔叔」，妳父親的表情馬上就柔和下來。

妳爸從以前就對羽柔很好。

那件事後，羽柔差點要被送去不熟的親戚家時，也是他介入才讓羽柔得以留在妳們家隔壁，夏家的公寓──雖然妳的死皮賴臉好像也是原因之一。

妳覺得重義氣，肯為朋友兩肋插刀的父親很偉大。但是這樣的父親對親生的孩子卻是萬分嚴厲，尤其是妳大姊和小妹。

門關上後，他沒有來到妳的床邊，而是漫步走向窗口，一隻手背在身後，皺著眉看著窗外。

「結果，妳有得到妳想要的嗎？」

妳微微一楞，無奈的嘆了口氣。「爸...」

他舉起一隻手。

「我知道。」他嘆口氣。「我也不怪妳。但是妳把自己弄成這樣，我要怎麼和──」

他猝然打住話語，又長嘆一聲。

「...對不起。」

「妳想追羽柔我沒有意見，但是如果這就是妳的方式，那妳還是不要耽誤她好了。」

妳握緊雙拳。他果然早就知道了。

...也是，看著妳們從小一起長大，看著妳對羽柔的死纏爛打，大概有眼睛的人都看出來了吧。

「......我對妳和君遙有很大的期望。」他突然又說。「以後公司就是你們兩個人的。」

妳忍不住脫口而出。「我不想要。」

他也沒有堅持，隨口就說，「那就賣了吧。等我走了後。」

妳緊皺眉頭。

妳很討厭他那麼平淡的討論生死。「爸...」

「知道了，知道了...」他大手一揮。「我聽說妳明天就可以拆繃帶了。」

這妳還是第一次聽說。妳才剛醒而已。

妳用左手摸了摸纏著右臉的繃帶，妳的右手與右腿也被纏的厚厚的，幾乎無法動彈。其實這些對妳來說一點實感也沒有，只是覺得妳右半身都被綁了個厚厚的枕頭。

他轉過身，走到妳床邊。

妳以為他至少會伸手拍拍妳的肩膀，但他只是站在那裏很仔細的看了妳很久後，才轉身向門口走去。

「...我明天再來。」他留下這句話，然後推開了門。

* * *

「剪刀──」

「石頭──」

「「布！」」

羽柔出了布，大姊也出了布。

妳無言地看著兩個用猜拳決定誰先照顧妳的人。

小妹已經由父親先帶回老家了。雖然她很堅持想也留下來照顧妳，但還是抵不過父親一個嚴厲的眼神。

本來妳鬆一口氣是因為妳不想她為了妳而耽誤課業，但是現在妳只覺得，她沒留下來把事情弄得更混亂真是太好了。

「再來！」羽柔又出了布。

...然後，大姊也出了布。

「......妳們兩個不考慮換一下拳嗎？」妳有點無奈的說。

她們兩齊齊瞪了妳一眼，然後轉過頭又繼續猜拳起來。

「剪刀──石頭──布！」

羽柔還是出布，但是大姊好像是聽進去了妳的勸言，出了剪刀。

「贏了！」大姊大聲歡呼。

「蔚嵐姊，等等。」羽柔拉住她的手臂，鼓著臉半耍賴半撒嬌的說。「三戰兩勝。」

大姊放下高舉的雙手，露出了充滿自信的挑釁微笑。

「哼哼，不管猜幾次都一樣，我會贏的。來──」

大概是因為大姊剛出了剪刀吧，羽柔出了石頭。

但不巧的是，大姊也出了石頭。

妳無言的看著這兩人......妳怎麼覺得好像有哪裡怪怪的？

兩人同時舉起手，「剪刀──石頭──布！」

在她們出拳的同時，妳突然想起來一件事情。

羽柔這傢伙很不會猜拳，每次只要平手就會堅持繼續猜同樣的拳。

當然，這一點，跟妳們一起長大的大姊是知道了。

──結果之前是在試水溫嗎？妳在心裡吐槽。

果不其然，羽柔又出了石頭。

大姊出了布。

看著鼓著臉頰，滿臉大寫加粗體不服氣的羽柔，還有在旁邊歡欣鼓舞的大姊，妳突然覺得頭有點痛。

...算了，妳就是喜歡她這樣的小笨笨。

「來，君逸，啊──」

妳有點鬱悶的張嘴讓大姊把湯匙送入妳口中。

喔不是，妳不是在嫌棄大姊餵妳吃東西。妳謝天都來不及了，但是...妳剛被燙到的舌頭還有點麻麻的，幾乎吃不出羽柔做的皮蛋瘦肉粥的味道。

「大姊...」

而且，妳覺得從妳醒來後，周遭的人對妳的態度就好到有點可怕。

「怎麼了？」

「妳待在這裡沒關係嗎？」妳頓了頓。「工程部呢？靜慧姊怎麼辦？」

她將碗放下，然後摸摸妳的頭。

「妳不用擔心，現在就專心養病就好了。」

妳注意到她笑容裡的一絲疲憊。看來，妳躺在醫院的這段時間，給很多人都帶來了很多的麻煩。

「君逸，記得我之前跟妳說過的嗎？」

「什麼？」

「對我來說，這世界上──？」

妳低下頭。「......『這世界上沒有什麼比家人重要。』」

「沒錯。所以不要自責，我會來這裡是因為我想要待在妳身邊。如果不想的話，我哪用在那邊跟羽柔猜那麼久的拳呢？」

妳忍不住笑了出來。「大姊妳很壞耶，妳明明知道羽柔都怎樣猜拳的。」

大姊笑著朝妳眨了下眼，豎起一根手指。「噓，不要告訴她。」

說完，她拿起碗繼續餵妳吃粥。

* * *

羽柔早了大概半小時到醫院。

她一進門就迫不及待的從大姊手中搶事情來做，包括給妳倒水、擦臉、還有其他大大小小的雜事。妳被照顧到覺得自己有點像廢人。

隨著時鐘一分一秒的往前走，羽柔也開始催促大姊收拾東西。大姊被她煩的受不了，兩手一攤說了明天會來後就回去了。

但是，當門關上，室內只剩下妳們兩個時，空氣突然變得尷尬起來。

「「那個──」」妳們同時開口。

然後，看著彼此，有點不好意思的笑起來。

「怎麼了？」她示意妳先說。

妳深吸一口氣，認真的看著她，「我不後悔。」

羽柔愣了一下。

她坐到妳右側床邊，小心翼翼的不要壓到妳，然後她牽起妳被繃帶纏的緊緊的右手。

──妳覺得有點可惜，因為隔著繃帶感覺不到她。

「...但是我後悔。」她小聲說。「我不該任性叫妳帶我出去吃飯。或許，那樣的話...」

「妳就有可能受傷了，不是嗎？」妳的左手覆上她的手背。「而且是我反應太慢了。如果我動作快一點──」

她的食指蓋在妳的唇上。

「別說了。」她的眼眶紅紅的。「...別說了。」

妳眨眨左眼，然後緩緩點頭──她的手指因為妳的動作而輕輕磨蹭著妳的雙唇，使妳有點恍惚。

她拍拍妳，示意妳稍微挪點位子。等妳往右邊挪了點後，她爬上病床，輕輕靠在妳身旁的枕頭上。

「...我差點以為連妳也要丟下我。」她小聲地說。

「怎麼可能。」

「下次不可以了，知道嗎？」

「好。」

「...打勾勾？」

妳笑了，伸出左手小指。「約好了。」

明明是幼稚的舉動，卻似乎讓她安心下來。她半臥在妳身邊，伸出手輕輕撫摸著妳的左臉，妳也輕輕握住她的手。妳們默默注視著彼此，注視著彼此眼中自己的倒影。

良久後她才打破了寧靜。

「妳該剪頭髮了。」

妳被包的和司琴說的一樣像個木乃伊，所以妳完全不知道妳現在的頭髮有多長。但是理髮的事情一向是羽柔提醒妳的，所以她說妳該剪頭髮，那大概就是那樣吧。

「也是，」妳輕輕蹭著她的掌心。「明天吧，或後天。」

她搖搖頭。「回家後我幫妳剪。」

妳不太明白為什麼，但妳沒有異議。

「好。」

妳在她掌心輕輕一吻。

* * *

「那，我們開始拆繃帶了。」

布料的摩擦聲，之後是朝妳遠去的兩聲腳步聲。

妳睜開眼。

沒有妳預期中的刺眼光芒，視線完全沒有變化。如果不是看到一旁護士手中的繃帶，妳還以為醫生根本沒拆。

「傅小姐？」

妳伸出手擋住左眼。

──一片黑暗，什麼也看不見。

「...醫生，我的右眼是睜開的嗎？」

邊說著，妳邊用右手去摸右眼，但是妳的指尖好像帶上了無形的手套，幾乎什麼也感覺不到。

醫生與護士對望了一眼。「...是的。」

妳咬著下唇。

不可能。

妳肯定只是眼皮還沒撐開而已。

妳換用左手去摸，但是指尖的觸感讓妳嚇了一跳。妳摸到的不是已經習慣的、因為運動而稍微粗糙的皮膚，而是坑坑巴巴、宛若月球表面凹凸不平的疤痕。

而妳的眼睛確實是睜開的。

睜開的，但是看不見了。

「下午還有進一步的檢查。」醫生轉頭朝妳父親說。「我們醫院最好的眼科醫生會再評估...」

護士小姐走到妳身邊，輕聲安撫妳。

「不要著急，現在醫學進步，很多傷都可以治療。我們會盡量協助...」

妳的耳朵嗡嗡作響，彷彿室內突然淹起大水，你們都沉在湖底。

──又或許，只有妳才是那個溺水的人。

後面的事情妳都沒聽進去。妳只是用左手一點一點的去感覺右側身體，尋找那一點又一點殘存的、還能感覺到手指觸碰的皮膚。

君遙和大姊也加入了和醫生的交談，但是妳無法理解他們說的話。

──他們不敢看妳。

好像有聲音在妳耳邊如此說。

妳環顧著病房──好像妳這時才真正醒過來一樣。

──沉默的色彩。

──苦澀的氣味。

──這裡是破碎的橋樑，是惡夢的樂園。

──用生命與希望做為代幣，搭上不會停下的旋轉木馬吧。

妳的視線和羽柔的交集了。

她的臉色蒼白，但是眼神堅定，毫無畏懼的迎上妳的視線。

『我不會丟下妳』，她好像在這樣對妳說。

妳低下頭。

夢境的惡魔來到了現實，在妳耳邊竊竊私語。

──但是，妳還有資格讓她陪著嗎？

（第四章完）


	5. Chapter 5

妳戴上了面具。

不，不是抽象的，假笑迎人的那種面具。

妳一直覺得那種說法太過簡化所謂人──偽裝本身又何嘗不是一種真實的心情？喜怒哀樂的原因與轉變，不是連科學家都沒能徹底解釋的現象嗎？

所以不是，妳說的面具是真正的面具。是妳請君遙去幫妳找人做的半臉面具。

為什麼要戴？

因為妳不想嚇到人啊。妳笑著告訴他們。

「君逸。」

妳轉頭看向站在妳房間門口的羽柔。她是什麼時候開門的？妳沒聽見。妳大概想事情想到出神了。

妳習慣性地揚起嘴角。「怎麼了？復健時間到了嗎？」

她幽幽地看著妳，或更確切的說，看著妳臉上的面具。

「在家裡就別戴了吧。」她輕輕說。

妳沒答話，但還是聽她的將面具取下，擺到桌上。

妳們看著彼此，久久沒有說話。妳知道妳的表情在她眼中肯定是傷人的，但妳無法克制自己。

許久後，她才淡淡吐出三個字。

「剪頭髮。」

拆繃帶之後，妳頻繁進出手術室，完全沒有機會讓她為妳理髮。現在妳的頭髮已快長及肩，讓妳每天起床刷牙洗臉的時候，有種彷彿看著一個陌生的流浪漢的錯覺。

妳點點頭，搖搖晃晃的從窗邊起身。

其實並沒有那麼嚴重，妳腿上跟手上只是皮肉傷，復原狀況很好，植皮手術也很成功──這是醫生跟妳說的。現在要注意的就是堅持做復健，就算再癢再痛也不能去碰傷口。

已經過了好幾個月，但妳給周遭的人添的麻煩卻好像完全沒有要消停的跡象。

羽柔走來想扶妳，但妳制止了她。

她跟在妳後面，慢慢的走到客廳。妳任由她將理髮用的圍布小心翼翼的穿到妳身上，視線集中在窗外的藍天。

「想換髮型嗎？」

「跟以往一樣就好了。」妳說。

她點點頭，在後面翻找著剪刀。

妳看見幾隻麻雀飛過窗口，可以聽見外頭小孩子的嘻笑聲。那些於妳而言好像已是遙不可及的另一個世界的事情。

「右邊就留長吧。」妳脫口而出。

背後的她停下了動作。

「這樣至少──」

妳打斷了自己的喃喃自語。

她走到妳身後，雙手環抱住妳。

妳下意識的別過頭，不知道是想保護妳被毀的右側，還是只是想挽救一點蕩然無存的自尊。

她強硬的將臉放在妳的右肩上。

「君逸，」她悶悶的聲音離妳很近，但是妳感覺不到她溫熱的氣息。「...我在這。我們都會在妳身邊。」

「我知道。」妳扯了扯嘴角，雖然她看不見。「但是我不想這樣下去消磨妳的時間。」

這肯定不是她想聽的吧。她的擁抱稍微收緊了些，臉輕輕在妳衣服上磨蹭，好像在擦去她的不甘心。

「君逸...」

「乖，沒事。」妳從圍布下探出右手，拍了拍她的頭。「人老了比較多愁善感點啦。」

她沉默了一會。

「要是妳老了，我不就更老了嗎？」她遲疑的開著玩笑。「我比妳大八個月呢。」

不論幾歲，在妳心目中她永遠是當初那個抱著哭泣的妳，溫柔的告訴妳她會陪在妳身邊的女孩。

「我沒說喔，都是妳講的。」妳笑道。

她微微直起身，不用看就知道雙頰微紅。她微微一頓，好像在猶豫該不該輕輕打妳一下。

「討厭鬼。」她輕嗔。

妳抬頭，嘴角笑意多了幾分發自內心的喜悅，望著鼓著臉頰的她。

──看吧。

想把她每一刻的容顏都刻印在妳內心深處，永遠不要忘記。

妳握住她的手，微微瞇起眼。「先把頭髮剪好吧。」

妳知道妳不應該利用她的溫柔心軟。妳知道妳不應該對現在無法拒絕的她予取予求。

妳知道老爸說的對，妳不應該耽誤她。

但是妳管不住自己。

「我想好好抱著妳。」

* * *

叮咚──

正在吃飯的妳們抬起頭。

「會是誰呢？」羽柔問。

妳聳聳肩。妳現在過的根本和隱居沒兩樣，根本沒機會跟別人社交。

叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚──

...啊，好像知道是誰了。

「我去開門吧。」羽柔放下碗筷去開門。

妳眉頭微皺，猶豫一下後還是起身，走回妳的房間。

如果外面的人跟妳猜測的一樣，那她還沒見過妳繃帶底下到底是什麼樣子。妳不想嚇到她。

果不其然，妳一踏出房門，就看見妳家小妹在外面可憐兮兮的抱著羽柔向她哭訴。

羽柔聽見妳的腳步聲，轉過頭來開口似乎想說什麼，但是她一看見妳臉上的面具就又閉上了嘴，微微皺著眉。

妳知道她討厭妳在家裡戴面具，說這樣會妨礙傷口復原──但那只是藉口，妳的疤大致上都已剝落。妳早該收拾心情準備嘗試回到平凡的生活。

...雖然妳不曉得妳到底還知不知道平凡是什麼。

小妹感覺到羽柔的動靜，跟著抬起頭看向妳的方向。她眨了眨眼。

「二姊，妳要去甄選歌劇魅影嗎？」

妳很想巴她的頭，但是又有點想笑。

妳誇張的花式鞠躬，然後抬頭學花輪撥了下長的幾乎蓋住妳右半邊臉的瀏海。

「對啊，像我這麼出眾的人，可不能就這樣埋沒我的才能。我要讓全世界看到我的英姿。」

思琴翻了個白眼，羽柔則在她背後無奈的搖頭微笑。

「二姊妳好噁...」

妳瞇起眼呵呵一笑。「傅思琴，這裡誰家？妳剛說啥？」

眼見苗頭不對的思琴立刻躲到羽柔背後，「羽柔姊妳看，二姊都欺負我。」然後故意朝妳吐舌頭。

這小鬼皮癢了是吧？

羽柔拍拍思琴。明明思琴還比羽柔高四公分，但這兩人一眼就可以看得出誰比較成熟穩重。

「好了，別鬧君逸了，妳不是有事要拜託她嗎？」

嗯？

妳挑起一邊眉毛看著自家小妹。

「喔，對耶。」思琴朝妳燦爛一笑。「二姊，請收留我。我離家出走了。」

* * *

之後嚷嚷著肚子餓的思琴根本沒給妳問話的時間，直奔向妳的櫥櫃拿了一套餐具就在桌邊站著吃起羽柔的料理來。妳看了羽柔一眼，但她只是搖搖頭，示意妳自己去問。

妳耐著性子坐回餐桌前，強忍著巴她頭的衝動問話，總算一點一滴把事情經過給問了出來。

小妹又跟老爸吵架了。

期末考成績不理想，老爸狠狠的訓了她一頓。而念書念到已經三天沒睡覺的思琴按奈不住脾氣也大爆發了，炒著吵著她門一甩就衝了過來。

妳覺得她就是因為三天不睡覺才會考試失常的。

「法律系為什麼那麼難念啊──」她趴在已經被清理過的餐桌上抱怨。

「妳不喜歡幹嘛還要念啊？快點趁妳還在新鮮人的時候轉系吧。還有，給我起來去幫羽柔洗碗去。」

羽柔從水槽前面轉過頭朝妳們微笑。「沒關係，我來就好了。妳們聊吧。」

──幹嘛寵她啊？

心裡這麼想的妳刻意無視了妳本人也是問題的癥結之一、以及妳也是這樣被寵大的這兩件事。

「總之，」她坐直身子，理直氣壯的說。「我最近就住妳們這了！」

妳微微一笑。

「給我回去。」

「欸～～～～～」

「老爸會擔心。」

「不會啦，大姊已經打電話給他過了，說我會住妳這邊。」

「我的決定權在哪？！還有妳如果已經去過大姊那邊了為什麼要來住我家！」

思琴的眼睛骨碌碌地轉了一圈。「大姊家只有一張床啊。」

......嗯？

「欸？那她跟靜慧姊──？」

「沒有喔。我打電話去的時候大姊好像在堵門呢。」

......妳覺得妳家大姊岌岌可危啊。

不對，重點不是這個，而且妳也幫不了大姊。現在的妳被波濤洶湧攻擊的話真的會死人的。

妳揉揉眉心。「那妳去找君遙啊。」

「不要。別人誤會我們是骨科怎麼辦？」

......會被誤會的話來妳這邊也會啦！

「妳──」

「而且都這麼晚了，二姊還要我一個楚楚可憐的弱女子自己一個人在外面嗎？」

楚楚可憐弱女子個頭。她一頭短髮，穿著寬鬆的襯衫，還拿了妳的黑框眼鏡去戴，感覺更像弱男子吧。

不過也是，時間真的不早了。有些不肖之徒根本不管性別長相的。

「我可以送妳。」

「不要。」

「不准。」

妳妹和羽柔同時說。

思琴轉頭看了羽柔一眼，然後又看了妳一眼，誇張的『喔～』了一聲。

「什麼嘛二姊，妳不想要我打擾妳跟羽柔姊愛的小窩的話就講啊。」

妳以迅雷不及掩耳的速度巴了她一下。「不要亂講話。」

妳有點擔心的看向羽柔，但她已經轉過頭繼續去洗碗了。

──她是不是耳朵有點紅？妳心中燃起一點不該有的希望。

「唔──二姊妳手勁好大。」思琴發出可憐兮兮的哀號，讓妳不得已將注意力放回妳這麻煩的小妹身上。「拜託啦，二姊，羽柔姊剛剛都說好了耶。」

什麼時候的事？？？？？

妳頓了頓，想等羽柔反駁，但是她還是默默的洗著碗。

妳長嘆一口氣。「......好吧，但就今天一個晚上。」

小妹撲上來抱住了妳。

「耶！二姊最好了！」

「欸妳小心點，椅子會倒──」

「那我今天晚上可以跟羽柔姊睡嗎？還是二姊跟羽柔姊睡，我去睡隔壁房？」

妳舉起拳頭敲了她一下。

* * *

結果思琴還是跑來跟妳擠一張床了。

叫她睡沙發她死活不肯，妳提議那妳去睡沙發結果被兩人異口同聲的否決。妳拗不過她，現在就變成妳們兩人擠在一張單人床上的局面。

本來，妳以為妳把面具拿下的時候，她至少會有點反應──同情或其他什麼的。妳就是因為害怕那樣的反應才不想留她過夜。

但是她卻像眼瞎了一樣好像完全沒發現哪裡不對。

等妳關了燈爬上床後她才突然說，「妳那麼在意的話可以去整容啊。」

「整個頭啊。現在公司財務吃緊，我們家哪裡有那個錢？」

「妳不用擔心那些。」

妳正想罵人，她又補充道。

「那是爸爸跟大姊還有大哥說的。」

妳閉上了嘴。

沉默好一會後，妳才把心中的懷疑說出來。

「妳跟老爸真的有吵的那麼嚴重嗎？還是只是藉機來看我的？」

「啊，被發現了嗎？」

「廢話，我可是看著妳長大的。」

思琴嘿嘿的笑了笑。「沒有啦，因為...大家都很擔心二姊妳啊。」

妳知道。

但是他們越是擔心，妳就越覺得自己沒用到一個極點。覺得妳只是個累贅。

「而且我也很擔心妳跟羽柔姊之間的狀況。」

「...什麼意思？」

「因為妳們兩個明明就──」

「她說了不行。」

思琴的手摸上妳的臉頰，然後用力捏了捏。

「喂！」

「妳就真的放棄了嗎？」

妳沉默了一會。

「原先...是沒有。」妳緩緩說。「我一直想著如果我能改變，如果我能變的配的上她......」

雖然妳表面上大部分能癒合的傷都癒合了，但是復健的路才剛開始。妳右半身的知覺是回不到從前了，一跛一跛的腿也不知道能好到什麼程度，一隻眼睛失明，更不用提那些隱藏著的、或許會隨著年紀增長而併發的後遺症...

這樣殘破不堪的自己，有誰要嗎？

羽柔她應該是要被人捧在掌心呵護的。

妳想給她全世界，但現在的妳手中緊握著的只有痛苦，只有勞累。

「或許老爸是對的。」妳喃喃道。「我不該耽誤她。」

「......二姊，我很想替天行道給妳一巴掌。」思琴邊說邊用力的又捏了下妳的臉。「耽誤是妳說了算的嗎？再說了，我至今沒看過比妳更疼愛羽柔姊的人。我可是從小等待著可以取笑妳是妻管嚴的欸。」

「...我覺得妳上網上太多了。」

「嘖，那不是重點。」她又捏了妳一下。「重點是，妳如果覺得自己現在不夠好的話，就改變啊。例如說總算踏出家門看看。妳這麼野的人，關在家裡自閉那麼久當然不會好。」

妳該從哪吐槽起？妳哪裡野了？哪裡自閉了？而且，雖然出發點是好的，但妳聽著就忍不住覺得這都是風涼話。

「...我會再想想。」妳說，翻過身不再看她。「好了，睡吧。」

* * *

隔天早上妳是被一腳踹醒的。被妳家那個睡覺像在練武功的小妹。

看了下時鐘──7:10。妳推了推小妹的肩膀。

「喂，思琴，妳今天有沒有課？」

小妹咕噥了一聲什麼妳沒有聽清楚。

「...起來啦。有課的話就快點去。這裡離妳大學有點距離耶。」

「──。」

「喂，思琴──」

突然一記昇龍拳朝妳打來，妳的左臉險些也破相。

「──沒─課......」思琴嘟嚷一聲，然後翻個身又睡著了。

妳無言的拖著疲憊又疼痛的身體爬起來，妳就是想睡也不敢睡回去了。

妳走出房間，到冰箱前翻出了生菜跟香菜切段後，用盤子盛著拿去餵哈利了。

小傢伙看見妳手上的食物，嘴巴一動一動的，站在後足上一臉期待的看著妳。

...說來好笑，本來妳以為從醫院回來後他會認不得妳。妳怎麼也沒料到妳出院回家那天，一進門他就跑到妳腳邊直打轉。

妳席地而坐，他便迫不及待的跳到妳身上，伸長了身體想去吃盤中的菜。

妳笑著把盤子放在地上，看他將毛茸茸的小臉埋進綠葉中，輕輕摸著他的身體。

時間不知不覺的就過去了，等妳回過神來時，妳發現羽柔不知什麼時候起床了，正半依在房間門口溫柔的笑著。

* * *

「欸～～～二姊，我還想再住一晚啦。」

「給我回去。」

「可是羽柔姊都說好了～～～」

妳揉揉眉心。

這個對話的展開不是跟昨晚一模一樣了嗎？

「而且難得跟二姊擠一張床耶，從小時候就沒有過了，很懷念啊。」

「那是因為妳睡相太差！」

這時，羽柔竟然說話了。

「君逸，」她拉著妳的手，看了看一臉裝出來的無辜的小妹。「思琴可以和我睡一張床啊。」

妳最好是會同意！！

「...不用。」妳雖然煩悶但還是妥協了。唉，誰叫她們都是妳的寶貝呢。「我...會再想辦法。」

* * *

凌晨三點的時候，妳的腹部又一次遭受了佛山無影腿的奇襲。

有先見之明的妳立刻側身一滾下床，及時躲開思琴突如其來的的八卦六十四掌。

──妳覺得，妳若再不把妳妹送回去，妳遲早會被打出內傷。

被這麼一嚇之後妳的睡意全無，百般無聊的妳走到客廳，癱坐在沙發上。

思琴前天晚上跟妳說的話在妳腦海中響起。

──踏出家門嗎？

或許，真的是時候了吧。

先不說妳自己，在病床上躺著的那段時間，君遙和大姊已經好幾次因為公司的事情被突然叫走。每次妳問他們又故意假裝不知道妳在說什麼。這不是擺明了公司有事嗎？

已經不想再成為他們的累贅了。

明天就打電話去給君遙跟老爸，跟他們說妳決定要回去工作。

下了這個決定後，妳突然覺得好像胃裡面的一顆大石頭稍微鬆動了些。妳站起身，決定去外面透透氣。

「咦？」

妳推開門時看見了意想不到的人。

那個人轉過身，帶著一貫溫柔的微笑看著妳。

「君逸，」子涵姊輕聲說。「好久不見。」

妳下意識的將手覆上左臉。剛剛離開的太匆忙，妳忘記把面具給帶出來。妳低下頭想要藏起妳被毀的側臉，但子涵姊卻拉住了妳。

「之前不是說了嗎？需要休息的時候，隨時可以來我這邊。」

她的手抓住妳的那一瞬間，妳躁動的心忽然平靜了下來。就像之前一樣，妳的胸口滿溢著無法形容的溫暖。

「君逸，」子涵姊輕聲喚道。「過來。」

妳走上前，讓她牽住妳的手。

「子涵姊」，妳一開口，聲音就忍不住哽咽了。「妳願意聽我說嗎？」

子涵姊牽著哭的像個孩子的妳走進她的公寓，她替妳脫下外套，牽著妳躺到床上，然後將妳抱在懷中，聽妳用支離破碎的話語訴說埋藏在心中的那些不甘、害怕、和懷疑。

她沒有打斷妳的話，沒有問妳任何問題，沒有任何譴責或鼓勵，只是靜靜聽著，靜靜的擁抱妳的脆弱。

妳覺得妳好像回到了九歲以前，回到那段哭著醒來時有人無條件給予安慰、把妳當成世界上唯一珍寶疼愛的日子。

──君逸。

朦朧之中，好像有人在呼喚妳。

──君逸。

柔軟的、溫暖的、另人不想放開的......

「傅君逸。」

──…...嗯？

妳迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛。

好熱...這裡是......？

睡意像是被抽走的絲綢輕輕撫過妳的意識。妳緩緩眨著眼以驅逐視線的模糊。迎接妳的是晨暮的光明，以及羽柔。沐浴在晨光中的她像是天使一樣。

妳忍不住揚起嘴角。

…...但是好像有哪裡不太對。

妳又眨了眨眼。這次景象越發清晰，妳終於清楚看見了羽柔的表情。

──冷漠的像是要把炎夏也冰凍的表情。

妳再眨眨眼。

妳家小妹在後面躲得遠遠的，一臉大事不妙的對妳比手畫腳。

──…...怎麼回事？

妳正想坐起身，就發現妳身上好像有什麼平常不會有的重量。妳轉頭一看。

子涵姊躺在妳身旁。

子涵姊身上只穿著小可愛和熱褲。

妳轉頭看向眼神冰冷的羽柔。

就在這時，抱著妳的子涵姊喃喃開口了。

「君逸...」她在妳身上蹭了蹭。「沒關係，繼續......」

雖然妳知道子涵姊的夢話指的大概是昨晚妳哭著在她懷裡吐苦水的事情，但...羽柔她們不知道啊！

羽柔身體微微一顫，然後不發一語掉頭就走。

妳連忙將子涵姊的手從妳身上撥開，對小妹丟下一句『妳顧著子涵姊一下』然後跟在羽柔後面飛奔出去。

「羽柔！」

她沒有搭理妳，直接走進家門然後把門用力一甩。

妳伸手去擋，但距離沒抓好，一不小心手被門給夾到。妳忍不住吃痛的倒抽了口氣。

「君逸？」

本來還氣沖沖地往她房間去的羽柔立刻掉頭，握住妳開始紅起來的右手，緊皺著眉頭。

「有沒有怎樣？很痛嗎？」

妳忍著疼痛抓住她，用力一拉，她一個踉蹌撞進妳懷中。妳隨著慣性往後退一步，右腿卻因為突來的刺痛而無力支撐妳們兩人的重量。

向後倒時，妳緊緊抱住她，身體吸收了所有衝擊。

「君逸！」她想從妳身上爬起來，但妳不肯放手。「放開，讓我看──」

多說無益。

妳捧著她的臉，直接親了上去。

她抓著妳的手腕像是要掙扎，但是很快的，她的反抗就轉變成了迎合。她的手指緊緊抓著妳的短髮，雙脣洩漏出陣陣的輕吟。

好像有什麼在妳腦中斷裂了。

高了她整整十公分的妳輕鬆的翻身的壓在她身上，手也不安分的開始探索她的身體。她喘著氣，雙手抱住妳的頸項，像是溺水的人找到了救命浮木。

妳在她下巴落下細碎的吻，逐漸向下──

「咳咳。」

妳們兩人同時僵住了。

不知什麼時候，思琴已經推著子涵姊出來了。

…...妳的左手還在羽柔的衣服底下。

妳清清喉嚨，像沒事一樣把臉紅的像是蘋果的羽柔從地上拉起，然後開始幫她整理被妳弄亂的衣衫。

「嗯......」妳用連自己也覺得不可思議的平穩聲音說。「思琴，子涵姊，早安。」

指尖不小心觸碰到了她光滑的腹部。

她微微顫抖著吸了口氣，雙頰又多了幾分紅潤。

──妳的心癢難耐。

「二姊，妳──」

小妹正要開口，子涵姊就打斷了她。

「不好意思呢羽柔，昨天借用了君逸。」她雙手合十，滿懷歉意的一笑。「昨晚太熱，我睡著睡著就迷糊了...希望沒有讓妳誤會？」

羽柔遲疑了一下，偷偷看了妳一眼，然後低下頭。

「不會。那個......我才是，不好意思，沒有經過同意就闖進妳家。」

子涵姊呼呼地笑著，擺了擺手，笑容卻像是看穿了一切。

妳有點不自在的拉了拉領口。

「時間大概不早了吧？我去幫大家買個早──」

羽柔輕輕打了妳一下。「妳不要亂跑。」

妳們的視線對上時，妳又想起剛才妳將她壓在地上的畫面，包括她熾熱的肌膚、興奮的喘息──妳用力甩甩頭告訴自己要冷靜。

子涵姊笑得更開懷了。「這樣吧，我家裡有些食材，不嫌棄的話就到我家作客，順便妳也能介紹一下這位可愛的小朋友？」

妳們沒有理會思琴的抗議，點點頭轉身回到子涵姊的公寓中。

進門前，羽柔拉住了妳的袖子，張口好像想說什麼，但是猶豫許久後還是放開了手。

妳看著她的背影，內心五味雜陳。

* * *

「所以，二姊，妳什麼時候跑出來的？」

妳瞪了思琴一眼。──為什麼這小鬼總是那壺不開提那壺啊？

不過，羽柔對這個問題好像已經失去了興趣，她的表情平靜，正用叉子翻弄盤裡的煎蛋。妳暗中鬆了一口氣的同時又朝思琴投去一個無聲的威脅。

她看見妳那像是要吃人的眼神，直接縮到子涵姊後面朝妳扮鬼臉。

「還不是被妳踹的。」沒來得及K她的妳只好用言語表達妳的惱怒。「我擔心我的生命危險啊。」

「欸～」

妳用看的就可以看出她接下來要說什麼，不外乎『擔心生命危險擔心到鄰居大姊姊床上？』或『那妳怎麼不擔心到羽柔姊床上？』這類的話吧。

妳張口想要快點讓這個話題結束，子涵姊卻說話了。

「昨晚有點悶呢，君逸大概和我一樣都是去外頭透透氣的吧？」她優雅的端著茶杯，清啜一口。「我心想好久沒有看見她，就邀她進來喝杯茶。」

雖然她這番話好像是在回答思琴的問題，但子涵姊帶笑的雙眼卻一直看著羽柔。

「──聊著聊著，我肯定是睡著了吧？君逸才會抱我去床上。」她掩著嘴角呵呵一笑。「唉呀，說來真不好意思，但我的睡相好像也不怎麼好呢......」

羽柔的表情仍沒有什麼反應，只是輕輕點了點頭，總之好像是接受了這個說詞。

但是思琴又有意見了。她挑著一邊眉張口。

子涵姊轉過頭看著她又說。

「思琴妹妹也對不起呢，剛還勞煩妳抱我下床。」

思琴突然別過了視線，邊摸著後腦杓邊咕噥了一句「不、不會...」

...妳剛剛衝出來後房間裡是不是發生了什麼？

說起來妳和羽柔那麼大的動靜肯定把子涵姊吵醒了吧。一醒來就看見床邊站著不認識的陌生人，自己還衣不蔽體的──

妳還在想像著當時混亂的場面，子涵姊又給妳們盤裡一人多夾了兩塊雞塊。

「快吃吧。」她笑著說。

* * *

下午的時候思琴主動宣布她要回家了。

妳堅持送她到電梯口，但是妳們兩一踏出門，她卻沒有走向電梯而是往前方的欄杆去。

妳們一起看著樓下來來往往的週休人潮。

良久之後，妳才找到勇氣開口。

「...謝謝妳來看我。」

「啊？」

「妳說的話我會好好想想的。」

她歪著頭像是在看什麼珍獸一樣的看著妳。妳巴了她後腦勺一下作為回報。

「痛...唉唷，二姊妳不要一直打我頭啦，會變笨耶。」

「這叫物理治療，妳這腦中一堆奇怪想法的小鬼。」

她嘖了一聲，揉著後腦杓又說了。「......那個啊，我沒有真的以為妳出軌羽柔姊啦。」

「......出軌的前提不是交往嗎？」

她給了妳一個『那不是重點』的眼神，清清喉嚨。「對啦，普通朋友都會在走廊上打得火熱啦。」

妳又巴了一下她後腦勺，這次稍微用了點力。

「不是啦。就──跟子涵姊姊相處過後我突然覺得妳就算被迷倒也是情有可原的。」

「不要亂講話！我們什麼也沒發生！」

說是這麼說，但妳的底氣不太足。明明真的什麼都沒發生，但妳總覺得有點內疚。

「唉唷我的意思是就算發生什麼也不奇怪啦。」她閃過妳第三次的巴頭攻擊，繼續說。「但我還是希望妳跟羽柔姊可以修成正果。...畢竟我想叫她小嫂嘛。」

妳嘆口氣。

早上那是妳們第一次的親吻，但是和妳理想中的完全不一樣，完全錯了。

妳雖然想要她，但妳希望她是心甘情願地把自己交給妳，而不是像早上那樣的強迫。不管她心裡現在究竟是怎樣看妳的，妳都覺得自己的行為玷汙、背叛了她。

「不行。至少現在還不行。」妳撫上了右臉。「現在的我不夠格。」

她轉過身，滿臉嚴肅。

「二姊。」

說來好笑，明明妳們四人當中君遙的個性與父親最像，但只有大姊和小妹擺出這樣的表情時，妳才能看到一點父親的影子。

「不管妳變成怎麼樣，妳都是我們家的二姊。」

妳淺笑著摸摸她的頭。「我知道。」

「不要忘記了。」

「嗯。」

「對大姊、大哥、還有羽柔姊來說，一定都是一樣的。」

「......嗯。」

「不要做傻事喔。」

「誰會做啊妳這笨小鬼。」

妳用手刀敲了她一下。

她嘿嘿的笑著朝妳吐舌。「好啦，那我差不多該出發了。」她突然撲上來緊緊抱住了妳。「二姊，加油喔。」

妳眨眨眼，努力不讓眼中的潮濕化為水滴。「妳才加油啦，笨小妹。」

* * *

嗶嗶──

妳艱困的睜開眼。

羽柔看著耳溫槍上的顯示，一臉凝重。

「......40.5度。」

「欸...」

這是天罰嗎？

昨晚思琴回去後不久妳就開始覺得昏昏沉沉的無法集中注意力。本來以為只是單純的因為一大早發生太多事，妳也沒特別在意，和羽柔吃了頓很尷尬的晚餐後早早就去睡了。

結果沒想到隔天早上就渾身肌肉痠痛，看見明顯鬆了口氣的羽柔坐在妳床上，說她叫妳好久都叫不醒，差點就要叫救護車了。

妳拉開棉被想要下床，但是一動就覺得一陣暈眩被她按回了床上。

然後就變成這樣了。

高燒40度。

她將耳溫槍放到一旁桌上，表情充滿擔憂，「果然還是去趟醫院吧？」

妳往被子裡縮了縮。「...不要。」

「不可以任性，萬一是傷口發炎怎麼辦？」邊說著她邊站起身。「我打電話給君遙──」

妳拉住她的衣襬。

「不用。」妳含糊地說。「打給他...又要說我明天不用去...」

她頓了頓，又坐回妳床上。床墊輕微的移動讓妳又感到一陣天旋地轉。

「...妳不用向誰證明自己。」她輕聲道。「就算繼續待在家裡也沒有人會怪妳。」

妳本想搖頭，但想起剛才兩次的暈眩還是放棄了。「......不是向誰。向我自己。」

她一征，嘆著氣輕撫妳的右臉。

「固執的傢伙。」

她的手涼涼的，比額頭上的濕毛巾還舒服。妳瞇起眼輕輕將重心靠上去。

又開始睏了。

「而且妳...明天不是也要回去上班嗎？」

「...是啊。」

「我如果在家裡的話...妳又要請假了。」

她沒有回答，但妳知道妳說中了。

雖然工作室老闆人很好，但羽柔那麼久沒回去已經很給工作室添麻煩了，要是說好了卻又馬上要請假，那不是更顧人怨嗎？

妳不想再拖累她了。

「...妳真的這麼想嗎？」她輕輕問。

啊，妳好像無意把心裡的話給講了出來。

她的撫摸讓妳不知不覺就閉起了眼。「──覺得妳在拖累我？」

反正她肯定覺得沒有，肯定還在因為妳受傷而愧疚吧。或許現在是個把話攤開來說的好機會。

「是事實啊。」妳無奈的扯了扯嘴角。「因為妳很溫柔，所以完全沒有自覺...妳從以前就是這樣。」

以前其他人想利用她的好心時還有妳在旁邊干涉，但是現在呢？現在妳就是那個不知不覺、不由自主的在利用她的人。妳要怎麼保護她？

看，就像現在。

「羽柔，對不起。」妳喃喃說。

她沒有回答。

「不只是害妳愧疚的事情...以前的任性，故意把那些男的從妳身邊趕走...還有昨天早上。」

撫摸停下了。

妳已經做好心理準備，她隨時會抽開手離妳而去。

「妳說的對，我不是好人。」

其實妳已經不太知道妳在說什麼了。高燒和睏意讓妳連珠帶炮的把心裡那些破碎的想法毫無過濾的一股腦釋放。

「我還是不想放手...但是...我會努力。」

昏昏沉沉的，妳沒等到她的答案又睡了過去。

* * *

半夜兩點多時妳又醒過來，這次燒已經退的差不多了。

羽柔趴在妳的床邊，好像照顧了妳整天。妳悄悄爬起來，將她小心翼翼的抱起運回她的房間。

替沉沉睡去的她蓋好被子，在額上落下一吻後，妳才回到自己的房間去等待天明。

五點鐘的鬧鈴一響，妳掀開被子起身開始熟悉的晨間準備。

套上白色襯衫與牛仔褲，妳拉開房門想去拿一直習慣掛在後面的西裝外套，看見空空的衣架時才想起那件外套（羽柔送妳的畢業禮物）在妳被送醫時已經被剪爛了。

真是可惜啊。

妳走回書桌邊，將上頭的半臉面具戴起，然後站到鏡子前。

裡面那個與妳有些相似的陌生人似笑非笑的回望著妳。

──歌劇魅影嗎？

妳伸手輕觸蓋著右臉的面具。

──說不定思琴無心的玩笑有幾分真實性。

可能是被妳吵醒了，還在煮早餐時羽柔睡眼惺忪的從房間裡走出來。她先到妳旁邊摸了下妳的額頭，確定妳的燒已經退了才安心地去梳洗。

妳們度過了安靜的早餐時間。

一想到妳病假的這段期間電子信箱肯定被塞爆了，妳決定今天早點去公司處理事情。羽柔聽妳這麼說後只是默默點點頭，吃完早餐後快速的換上外出服讓妳載她去上班。

到達公司時時間還早，空蕩蕩的一個人也沒有。妳坐在好久沒碰的辦公桌前，輕輕嘆了口氣。

如妳所料，不過幾個月的時間妳的信箱裡已經累積了快千封的郵件。妳從頭開始一件一件慢慢的看......

員工們陸陸續續的到公司了，幾乎每個人聽到妳回來的時候都會來和妳打聲招呼，讓妳幾乎沒辦法繼續處理公務。他們的態度或是感慨、或是心疼、或是好奇，但共通點都是同情。

妳雖然早就料到會有這樣的反應，但還是覺得有些喘不過氣。

人潮總算在中午的時候差不多散去，妳正要開始繼續工作，手下小組中最年長也最有經驗的志宏哥便探頭進來。

「君逸，經理說請妳馬上去董事長辦公室。」

妳微皺起眉。

「他有說為什麼嗎？」

「沒有耶。只說很急。」

妳有種不好的預感。

「明白了，謝謝。」妳站起身。

就在這時，妳聽見了手機的提示音。打開一看，原來是羽柔傳來的簡訊，說她今天晚上有事不會回家。

妳眉間的皺摺加深了。

羽柔從沒有不回家過。

即使是以前和人約會、甚至約會後的親熱，她也不會在外面過夜，再晚也會讓妳去接她，因為她知道妳擔心。她的工作性質排除了出差的可能，妳也不覺得她剛上工就得加班24小時。

妳立刻撥了電話過去，但她要不是沒看到就是故意不接。

看著辦公室的門，妳猶豫了一下後還是決定先去找羽柔。

邊走妳邊發了通簡訊給君遙跟老爸，說自己擔心羽柔先去看看她的情況。

──沒有回應。

算了。妳心想。君遙跟大姊跟老爸都在，應該沒關係。

對吧？

五分鐘之後妳抵達了工作室門口。

經過那天妳和羽柔被大嬸攻擊的地方時，妳覺得面具下的傷口好像又開始隱隱發熱。但妳強壓住反胃感，推開玻璃門走進工作室。

剛進去妳就被警衛大哥給攔了下來，問妳來這裡有什麼事。妳告訴她妳想找羽柔，但卻被告知她已經回去了。

欸？

妳半信半疑，於是詢問可不可以和工作室的老闆談話。警衛大哥原先不肯，但恰巧羽柔的幾個同事這時正好經過。

妳向他們問了羽柔的下落後得到了同樣的答案。

簡短的謝過他們之後，妳跳上車開往公寓。

回到公寓時，門沒有鎖。妳推開門，一踏進去就聽到屋子裡翻箱倒櫃的聲音。

「羽柔？」妳朝屋子裡喊了一聲。

聲音停下了，接隨而來的是腳步聲。羽柔有些訝異的看著妳。「君逸？妳怎麼回來了？」

妳舉起手中的手機。

「為什麼不回我電話？」

她別開視線。「...我在忙。」

妳皺著眉走到她面前，輕輕抓住她的肩膀。「怎麼了？」

她本來好像要說什麼，但猶豫了一下，搖搖頭，改變了主意。「...我得回老家一趟。」

「老家？下班後我可以載妳去啊？」

「不是那裡。」她深吸口氣。「我爺爺他...去世了。」

半個小時後，妳載著羽柔在高速公路上朝郊外開去。

羽柔的爺爺家在山裡，離妳們住的地方大概要三個小時的車程。妳開車的時候一直分心瞄她，但她一點反應也沒有。從上車之後她就沒有說過一句話，像陷在思緒中的望著窗外發呆。

看到前方三公里外有休息站的標誌，妳又瞥了她一眼。

「妳吃過午飯了嗎？」

她沒有回答，但妳心裡有數。

按下信號燈、檢查後照鏡，妳切換車道往休息站開去。

「來。」妳將一瓶無糖綠茶遞給她。「袋子裡還有飯糰，要吃嗎？」

她接過飲料，搖了搖頭。

妳坐回駕駛座上，但沒有發動引擎。「在想什麼？」

她看著手中飲料的包裝，沉默了很久。最後她才說，

「爺爺沒有來參加葬禮。」

妳扭開手中烏龍茶的瓶蓋，但沒有拿起來喝。

「他一句話也沒有說。不管是那時，還是之後──」她頓了頓，看向妳。「──君逸，妳覺得爺爺原諒他們了嗎？」

妳也不知道。妳雖然過去熟悉夏家夫婦，但鮮少聽他們談起他們的父母。妳只知道他們是違背了家裡意思結婚的，當時好像鬧得很大。妳們還小的時候，羽柔曾被帶回去過一次，然後這件事再也沒有被提起過。

「我不認識妳爺爺，所以我不知道他會想什麼。」妳緩緩道。「但我覺得，他沒有參與到妳的成長，是他沒有福氣。因為妳是我遇見過最美好的人了。」

妳其實不確定妳這樣說到底有沒有幫助，但妳只是想把心中的感覺誠實的告訴她。

她笑著握住妳的手，輕輕說了句，「謝謝。」

繼續上路後不久，妳的手機響了。因為妳在開車，羽柔拿起妳的手機替妳接了電話。

「喂，傅叔叔？」

妳抬起一邊眉毛。老爸怎麼親自打電話來了？

「...嗯，君逸在旁邊...不是。爺爺過世了...嗯...我知道...嗯...可是還是覺得回去一下比較好...」她看了妳一眼。「...我們會盡量今天回去。...咦？叔叔不是有事找君逸嗎？...嗯...好，我明白了。叔叔掰掰。」

她掛斷了電話。

「怎麼了？」

羽柔困惑的搖搖頭。「叔叔不肯講。」

──奇怪了，老爸沒事不會打電話來啊。妳心裡有點忐忑。

羽柔好像也有些不安，拉著妳襯衫的衣襬。「君逸，要不然我們掉頭好了？」

「沒關係。」妳試著朝她安心一笑，但妳不確定有沒有成功。「妳不是想回去看爺爺最後一面嗎？我陪妳。」

她猶豫一會後還是點頭了。

之後妳跟隨羽柔的指示開著，終於來到一處三合院。天色已暗，庭院裡聚集著許多穿著喪服的人。

注意到她的表情有些不安，妳牽起她的手輕輕一握。她對妳輕輕一笑，和妳一起往前。

妳們一踏進庭院，那些本還交談著的人們立刻安靜下來，緊接著是猜疑的眼神和陣陣低語。妳可以感覺到許多視線集中在妳的面具上。

一名老先生從人群中走出來，擋住妳們的去路。

「這裡正在辦喪事，我們不方便待客，二位請回吧。」

羽柔鬆給妳的手站向前。

「我是來給爺爺奔喪的。」她靜靜地說。「我的名字是夏羽柔，我的父親是夏瑞傑。」

老先生從頭到腳細細的打量了羽柔一番，再瞥了妳一眼，才朝羽柔嘆口氣。

「時間過得真快啊...」他搖著頭，揚起滿是皺紋又無奈的笑。「瑞傑的孩子都長成這麼亭亭玉立的美女了。」

羽柔愣了一下。「叔公？」

他緩緩點點頭，又搖起頭來。「唉...別這樣叫吧。妳爸和妳爺爺都徹底斷絕關係了，妳爺爺他也堅持自己沒有兒子...雖然對妳有點不好意思，但妳是白來了。」

羽柔愣愣的站在原地。

老先生轉頭看向妳。「我不知道妳是誰，但請妳把羽柔帶回去吧。」

聽到這話，羽柔突然跪了下來。

「羽柔！」妳連忙去扶，但是她卻死不肯起來。

「叔公，拜託您，我只是想替父親盡一份孝心。」

妳看不得她如此低聲下氣的模樣，但妳知道硬是去拉她並不會幫上忙，只好蹲在她身邊。

老先生搖搖頭，完全無動於衷。

「大哥的意思很清楚，他沒有一個叫夏瑞傑兒子。」他一字一句緩緩道。「夏家，也沒有一個叫夏羽柔的人。」

說罷，他又轉頭看向妳。「請回吧。」

妳猶豫了一下，還是決定照對方的話做。周遭的人又開始竊竊私語了，妳覺得除了羽柔的叔公，其他人對妳們的態度好像並不友善。

「羽柔。」妳抱住她的肩膀，小聲道。「走吧。我們回家。」

羽柔看看妳，看看她的叔公，再環顧下周遭的人群，才默默點了點頭，讓妳將她扶起。

妳們剛轉過身，羽柔的叔公又說話了。

「等一下。」

妳轉過頭。

「你叫什麼名字？」他問。

「...君逸。我叫傅君逸。」

老先生點了點頭。「阿翔的孩子啊。」

妳有些摸不著頭緒。阿翔是誰？但是妳也不想問了。或許只是認錯人了吧。

「君逸，雖然這句話我沒資格說。」老先生朝妳無奈的笑了笑。「但是請你好好照顧羽柔。」

...不是沒有資格說，是不用他說。妳點點頭，將羽柔扶回車上。

車子緩緩駛離三合院時，妳從後照鏡還能看見老先生在院口望著妳們的孤獨身影。妳看著他，看著黑夜中模糊的三合院，看著見證了夏家故事結尾的點點繁星，不知怎麼的有點感傷。

* * *

回去的路上妳又一次開進了休息站。

在幫羽柔買便當的時候，妳的手機又響了。這次是妳家親親大姊。妳按下接通鍵。

「大姊，怎麼了嗎？」

「欸、嗯...也沒什麼。」大姊頓了頓，聲音好像有點疲憊。「君逸，妳明天會回來嗎？」

「我跟羽柔已經在路上了。」

「這樣啊。」

不知道是不是妳的錯覺，但大姊好像嘆了口氣。

「大姊？」

「啊，沒什麼。柔柔還好嗎？」

妳將在三合院發生的事簡單的描述了一遍。大姊聽完後沉默了很久。

「改天，我們全部的人一起吃頓飯吧。」最後她只這麼說。「讓柔柔記得，她從以前開始就是我們的家人。」

「嗯。」

「不管妳最後到底追不追的到她。」

妳輕咳一聲。「大姊...」

「幹嘛？妳都差點把人家吃乾抹淨了，別告訴我妳要拍拍屁股跑掉喔？」

這次妳是真咳了。嗆到的。「思琴這個大嘴巴...」

大姊在那頭哼了一聲。「我說妳們兩個真的是──明明就兩情相悅，又同居，也親了，正常情侶的流程都走得差不多了，現在到底是在矜持什麼啊？」

不是。狀況比那個複雜很多好嗎。雖然同居但妳們是室友啊！而且那個吻與其說是愛情的表現，更像妳單方面暫時性精神錯亂控制不住慾望吧？！那是犯罪耶？！

妳正想反駁，突然聽到了第三個人的聲音。

「那我們也要同居跟親親囉？」

欸？

等等。

這個聲音不是──

「喂妳又是從哪裡進──溫靜慧！妳給我差不──」

嘟─嘟──

啊，掛斷了。

妳還想著明天早上不知道還看不看的到大姊，店員就向你招手示意該妳結帳了。

回到公寓時已經很晚了。

羽柔一到家就坐在沙發上將臉埋在手中，妳想安慰她她卻只是搖頭告訴妳想靜一靜。

無可奈何的妳先去洗了澡，然後才幫她拿了換洗衣物推她進浴室。

妳做完每日的復健運動，正想打開筆記型電腦繼續早上沒有完成的工作時，房間的門突然被打開了。

羽柔頂著微濕的頭髮走進妳房間，手上抱著她的枕頭。

「君逸...」她看著地板道。「今天可不可以...？」

妳闔上電腦，溫柔地朝她笑笑。

「先把頭髮吹乾吧。」

妳將她拉到椅子上坐著，再去浴室取來吹風機。她靜靜地讓妳為她服務，將臉埋在枕頭裡。

等到她頭髮都乾了後，妳才把吹風機歸位，關燈，領著她躺到靠牆的位子，然後抱住她。

「想說說話嗎？」妳問。

她猶豫一下後將臉埋在妳的懷中。「只是在想，這是不是都是我的錯？」

妳收緊了手臂。「沒有這回事。」

「可是，如果那天我沒有跟爸爸媽媽鬧彆扭...」

「但是肇事者的酒醉不是妳的鬧彆扭造成的啊。」

她抓緊了妳的衣服。「我知道。可是...如果爸爸媽媽還在的話，說不定能跟爺爺和好。然後──」

「那是他們那一輩人的事情。」妳在她耳邊輕聲說。「妳是無辜的。」

她微微點點頭。

「君逸。」

「嗯？」

「不可以離開我喔？」

妳在她額頭落下輕輕的一吻。

但妳沒有承諾。

* * *

隔天妳到公司的時候，很奇怪的發現門是鎖著的。

──奇怪，明明現在已經是上班時間了。

妳用自己的鑰匙打開大門走進公司。

沿路上一個人也沒有，一樓的財務、業務小組，二樓的工程部，妳手下直屬的總務部──全都是空的。妳走向經理辦公室。出乎意料裡面的燈是亮著的。

妳推開門。

大姊躺在沙發上，右手背蓋著雙眼像是在午睡。君遙則坐在辦公桌前皺著眉不停敲打著鍵盤。他們兩聽到妳進門時連頭也沒抬。

妳走到沙發上，拉起大姊的手。大姊受到天花板上的燈刺激微瞇起眼。

「今天怎麼沒有人？」妳問。

「嗯...不止今天。」

「欸？」

大姊揮了揮手，好像很累的樣子。

妳轉過頭看向君遙。

「怎麼回事？」

但是他沒有理妳，手指繼續在鍵盤上飛舞著。

妳繞到他身邊，但他依舊沒有理睬妳。妳皺著眉看著他面前的螢幕──這不是財政報告嗎？為什麼是他在處理？不該是由財務部弄的嗎？

妳伸手按下螢幕的電源，他這才停下動作看著妳。

「到底是怎麼回事？」妳有些不耐的問。「大家都跑到哪裡去了？」

「應該在家裡吧。」君遙蠻不在乎的說，又按下螢幕電源。財政報告又出現在螢幕上。

「為什麼？」

「公司要收了。」君遙一邊打字一邊一臉平靜地告訴妳。

欸？

「朱先生偷了我們用來購置原料的資金，捲款逃逸了。」

妳眨眨眼睛。

「我們跟銀行周轉資金不靈，企業保險不肯支付損失，沒有人肯幫我們──已經，結束了。」

等等。

什麼？

騙人的吧。

確實你們公司資金從前陣子開始就吃緊，但是不是應該有什麼方法嗎？

「不過，上禮拜工程部總算把設計樣本完成了，有很多其他公司有興趣收購，應該可以賣不錯的價錢。」君遙抬頭看了妳一眼。「也算是托妳的福吧。如果當初工程部門沒有請到那個支援工程師...」

可是大姊，還有工程部的其他阿姨大叔們明明忙了那麼久。

他們的心血結晶為什麼這麼簡單的就要讓給別人？他們應得的回報呢？

「也幸好妳之前提到了出貨日期上我們公司和合作公司的認知不同。」他低下頭又開始敲起鍵盤。「我後來去追問發現，對方手中的合約和我們的不一樣──他們雖然堅持只是文書處理上的失誤，但現在想想，或許這整件事從頭到尾就是個局，可能連朱先生都是他們派來的也不一定。」

也就是說妳最初的懷疑是對的。

但是妳現在完全沒有心情說什麼『我就跟你說吧』之類的話。不，妳還沒有接受像是父親性命的公司就要倒閉的事情。

「等等，老爸人呢？」

這次回答妳的不是君遙，而是躺在沙發上的大姊。

「我讓思琴帶他回家了。」大姊的聲音很輕，很微弱，像是在霧中迷了路的船隻。「他年紀大了，昨天那樣一刺激身體有點緩不過來。」

妳緩緩點點頭。好吧，至少在家裡的話還有思琴。有什麼事那孩子還可以打電話給妳們。

君遙又說，「這個狀況還算好了，沒有到破產的局面。現在我們還有餘力資遣員工，盡量幫他們安排出路。」

『還算好了』？妳完全聽不出哪裡好。

「公司呢？」

「......」

「我們什麼也做不了嗎？」

「君逸，」君遙長嘆一聲，像是把耐心都耗盡了。「大勢已去，別再說了。」

「可是──」

他沒讓妳把話說完。

「把公司的器材全部變賣之後，債務差不多就能抵銷了，還能剩一點錢。」他繼續說。「老爸叫我們把剩下的錢自己分一分。我和大姊都有存款所以不需要，妳呢？」

其實妳很久沒看自己的存摺了。公寓是老爸買給妳跟羽柔的，車子也是家人合資送的，妳們兩人的工資肯定能支付其餘開銷，所以也沒有理由去注意。

「......我也有。」

「是嗎。」他點點頭。「那剩下的錢就留給思琴吧。拿去付大學學費應該還能剩一點。」

你們三人又沉默下來。

妳看看沙發上像是萬念俱灰的大姊，還有一臉雲淡風輕的君遙。

「等等，這是什麼時候發生的事情？為什麼沒人告訴我？」

君遙無奈的長嘆一聲，好像他是在安撫不斷問『為什麼』的幼稚園小孩一樣。

「妳出事之後公司裡亂成一團。」

「君遙，」大姊突然坐了起來，皺著眉。「別說了。」

「為什麼不說？她都問了。」他有些嘲諷的笑笑。「來，現在給妳個機會，妳真的要聽嗎？」

「君逸，妳不要理他。」大姊對妳說。「這件事情不是妳的錯。」

「我也沒有說是她的錯啊。」君遙繼續邊打字邊道。「只是事情發生的前因後果就是這樣。」

妳看著君遙。

「說吧。」

「君逸──」大姊還想制止妳，但看見妳一臉堅定，搖頭嘆著氣又躺了回去。

「嗯。所以說，妳出事後公司理亂成一團。我們雖然有人可以處理細節的工作，但沒有人像妳一樣能夠掌握全面性的狀況，部門間的溝通一直處於有事才會聯絡彼此的狀態。

「朱先生做為我們的仲介商提出了代我們去和上游批發商聯絡的建議，沒有其他更好方法的狀況下我們就同意了。我猜他應該是利用這個和公司內部的混亂趁機把錢給轉進了自己的帳戶。

「上個禮拜我們接到上游廠商的來信，問我們什麼時候才會把資金匯過去。昨天我們好不容易快追查到他的去向，但最關鍵的郵件卻遲遲找不到。財務部說客服應該有，客服說應該是業務，業務說全部資料都交給總務了，但妳手下的人怎麼找也找不到──線索就這樣斷掉了。」

這麼說，志宏哥來叫妳就是這個原因嗎？

那老爸打電話來的時候，是在那之前還是之後？

「其實就算找到了，也不能保證就一定能把錢拿回來。」君遙平靜的說。「所以妳不用在意。」

「說什麼蠢話！什麼叫不用在意，我現在可以──」

「在意也沒有用啊。昨天晚上我們收到聯絡，說他已經出境了，只知道跑到美洲去了，但誰也不知道他人在哪裡。帳戶也被清的乾乾淨淨，大概都轉換成電子貨幣了吧。這樣要追查幾乎是不可能的事情。」

妳雖然想反駁，想堅持只要努力肯定能夠把屬於你們的都奪回來，但君遙坦白明確的態度使妳語塞。

「妳不是很討厭這家公司嗎？說我們都為了公司放棄夢想嗎？」君遙淡淡的問。「現在公司倒了，我們可以照妳說的去追求『夢想』了，妳不開心嗎？」

開什麼玩笑啊渾蛋，這才不是妳要的方式。

「回去吧，君逸。回去陪羽柔。我們現在真的只剩下家人了。」

君遙丟下最後這句話後便將注意力轉回電腦上，沒有再理妳。

  
（第五章完）


	6. Chapter 6

──上次回來，是什麼時候的事情？

打開老家公寓大門時，妳心裡浮現了這樣的問題。

妳生長的家是一間位處市郊中間地帶、三房一廳兩衛的騎樓公寓。整棟公寓三層五戶人家，一樓樓梯口堆滿了住戶家裡的機車，巷子窄的一次只能一輛車通過，住戶的小型轎車就停在單行道兩側。

妳記得以前隔壁鄰居的阿姨太太們總喜歡在鐵窗上放置花盆，這個活動漸漸蔓延，從兩戶人家，到十戶，到整條巷子。小時候同學們來玩時總會對著滿溢出鐵窗的各式花朵與綠葉嘖嘖稱奇，說你們這條巷子都快變成叢林了。

但是就和附近的雜貨店、水果攤、租書店一樣，那些花花草草在歲月的流轉中，一個一個在妳沒有注意到的時候悄悄消失了。

──小時候常去的飲料店還在，但是旁邊不是有個賣水煎包的店嗎？

──隔壁巷子口那家新的咖啡廳，以前是賣什麼的？

──河堤對面的那個公園，原本是什麼呢？

妳已經不記得了。

打開門的時候，妳覺得家裡好像變了，又好像沒變。

父親坐在沙發上看電視，見到妳們來時只是朝妳們微微頷首示意，沒有多言。妳聽見廚房那邊傳來二哥和小妹忙碌的聲音。大姊似乎還沒到。

妳和羽柔站到神明桌前上過香後，探頭進廚房裡。

「需要幫忙嗎？」

思琴煩躁的揮了揮手，「唉唷二姊妳快把大哥弄出去啦，他在廚房裡礙手礙腳。」

「我是在幫忙。」

「啊啊啊你去外面啦，廚房已經很小了好嗎！」

然後你們三個人一起被小妹轟去了客廳。

妳拉著君遙，和羽柔一起在老爸旁邊坐下。他看了看你們，搖搖頭。

「她平常也是這樣。」

妳忍不住笑出聲。實在很難想像平時不苟言笑的父親被思琴因為礙手礙腳的罪名被轟出廚房。

老爸默默看了妳一眼，妳立刻試圖用假咳掩蓋妳的笑意。他也沒追究，從旁邊的座位上拿起一個包裹遞給羽柔。

「叔叔，這是...？」

「相本。」老爸說，比了個『快打開吧』的手勢。「稍微整理了幾張給妳的。」

妳父親很少提及過往的事情──正確來說，妳父親本來就不多話，所以你們對他們那一輩人發生的事情其實都不太清楚。聽見他這樣說，妳也被提起了興趣，湊到羽柔身邊。

一張張泛黃的相片裡都是年輕的父親和夏叔叔。有他們穿著高中站在校門外的，穿著兵裝的，還有其他你們都未曾聽說的人生片段。照片中的他們英姿煥發，大大的笑容散發著青年俊才常見的、對未來的憧憬與期待。

和妳熟知的那個嚴肅的父親，以及溫吞的夏叔叔完全不一樣。

羽柔無聲翻到下一頁。

運動會、高中畢業、大學時代、...母親和夏阿姨開始出現在照片中。然後是羽柔父母的婚禮，還有──

妳被一張照片吸引了注意力。

「老爸，這兩個人是？」

妳指著一張他、母親、羽柔父母、以及另外一對陌生夫婦坐在餐桌前的合照。

老爸沉默了許久。

「是我們的另一個拜把兄弟。」他靜靜的說。「在妳還沒出生前就過世了。」

──真的嗎？妳微皺著眉又細細看了眼被歲月模糊的照片。妳覺得妳好像曾經見過這個人。

就在這時，門鈴響了。妳起身去應門。

一開門，妳就看見大姊和靜慧姊站在外面。

妳的視線緩緩下移...嗯，牽著呢。

「...別問。」大姊揉著眉心，一臉懷疑人生的表情。

反觀靜慧姊在一旁，那笑容簡直是甜到讓妳看著就開始牙痛了，望著妳大姊的眼神可說是『含情脈脈』四個字的最佳寫照。

妳點點頭，識相的往旁一站讓她們進屋。

但是這時靜慧姊突然放開了妳大姊的手，一個箭步上前抱著妳的頭就往她懷裡塞。「君逸，人家想死妳了～」

──大意了！妳拼命揮舞著手臂，無聲的呼喚大姊來救妳。

「小嵐說妳受傷可把我擔心慘了呢！來，姊姊秀秀喔。」

不是，妳外傷好的都差不多了，但是再這樣下去真的又要受傷了啦！物理跟心靈上的！

好在大姊下一秒就把靜慧姊拉了回去。「妳真的想謀殺我妹嗎！埋在妳胸口會窒息的！」

妳還在大口呼吸新鮮空氣的時候，靜慧姊眨眨眼睛又說了。「小嵐昨晚有被我窒息到嗎？」

咳咳咳咳咳...

「那不是重點！還有妳到底是怎麼跑進我家的！」大姊紅著臉怒吼。「等等君逸妳不要用那種眼神看我，昨晚什麼都沒發生啦！」

「嗯，好。」妳點點頭，後退兩步。

「所以說不要用那種眼神看我！」

「小嵐不行喔，要負責任。」

「妳這傢伙才給我講點負責任的話啊喂！」

後面傳來了一聲輕咳。是羽柔。

「那個──」她有點尷尬的對大姊和靜慧姊笑道。「兩位先進來吧？」

靜慧姊倒抽一口氣，淚眼汪汪的轉頭看向大姊。「小嵐，難道這才是妳的正室？」

「我的個鬼啊那是君逸的！」

「別把我扯進去。」

「那個......」

這時思琴從廚房中探出頭來。「飯做好了喔。妳們到底在幹嘛啊吵死了？」

「小嵐！」靜慧姊哭的梨花帶淚。

......看來今天的飯局是和平不了了。

* * *

明明應該是溫馨的家庭團圓，現在飯桌上卻瀰漫著一種劍拔弩張的緊繃。

妳左邊坐著羽柔，右邊坐著靜慧姊，兩邊都傳來有些微妙的氣氛。坐在羽柔隔壁的君遙比往常還要沉默，羽柔時不時的一直偷瞄妳，好像有什麼話想說卻不便在這裡開口。至於靜慧姊旁邊自然就是妳一臉想憑空消失的大姊，大姊另一邊則是一臉等著看好戲的小妹。

只有坐在正對面的爸爸仍和往常一樣波瀾不驚的夾著菜。

「咳咳，大姊──」

從來都沒什麼耐心的小妹突然咧嘴看向大姊跟靜慧姊。

大姊朝她投射去的威脅眼神被完全的無視了。

「──還有旁邊這位要怎麼稱呼......大嫂嗎？」

那一刻，妳想起了第一次被波濤洶湧支配的恐懼。

妳跟大姊同時被嗆到了。

羽柔見狀，皺著眉拍拍妳的背，低聲問妳要不要緊。大姊旁邊的靜慧姊則是直接掛在大姊身上，嬌嗔著，「唉唷，小嵐，妳家妹妹怎麼都那麼會說話。」

妳朝羽柔微微一笑，假裝沒有聽見旁邊大姊的抗議。

──大姊妳自求多福吧。妳在心裡說。

「不是！她是鄰居！」大姊還在垂死掙扎。

「嘿～～普通鄰居會帶回家裡吃飯嗎？」

「所以說是因為不帶來很麻煩！」

「嘿～」

「小嵐不要害羞嘛，人家...人家可以喔。」

「妳害羞個頭！而且可以什麼啦，不要說這種讓人誤會的話！」

「大嫂都這樣說了～」

「不要隨便叫她大嫂！」

啪──的一聲，老爸放了下碗筷。

他一放你們五人全部挺直身子，直覺認為他會和從前一樣責罵你們吃飯就吃飯不要吵。

「蔚嵐。」老爸平靜的叫了大姊一聲。

「是。」大姊正襟危坐，等待著他的責備。

「妳──」他看了大姊一眼，又看了妳和羽柔一眼，淡淡的說。「要負責任啊。」

咚的一聲，大姊將臉嗑在桌上。

妳同情的伸出手拍拍她。

* * *

飯後不久，大姊就拉著靜慧姊離開了，走的時候還喃喃說著「到底為什麼會變成這樣」之類的話。

思琴和羽柔在客廳裡陪老爸看電影，妳和君遙在廚房洗碗。妳負責清洗，他負責擦。

「我說啊。」君遙突然開口了。

「嗯？」

「妳...和羽柔現在到底怎麼樣了？」

妳沉默的拿起另一個碗。

「......妳到底還要不要追她？」

「甘你屁事。」

他頓了頓。「是和我有點關係沒錯。」

「...哈？」

「妳不追的話我想追啊。」

妳停下洗碗的動作。

雖然你們三個因為同齡所以從小就很要好，但是妳從沒感覺到君遙他對羽柔有任何企圖啊？

斟酌一下後，妳才問。

「......為什麼突然說這個？」

「不敢回答嗎？」他笑了一聲。「也罷。...我只是覺得她跟妳在一起有點浪費。」

「...什麼意思？」

「因為妳完全不懂得要怎麼珍惜她啊。」君遙淡淡的說。「從以前開始就是這樣──妳記得妳去恐嚇那些想跟她告白的學長的事情嗎？」

妳當然記得。雖然妳知道妳的行為很有問題，但是妳還是覺得那些人都配不上羽柔。

「如果妳是真心想為她好的話，為什麼要妨礙她談戀愛？──還有妳繼續洗啊，幹嘛停下來。」

妳這才想起手中的碗，一邊用菜瓜布清理腦中卻一邊飛快地轉著。

君遙是認真的嗎？他真的想追羽柔？

「我只是──她值得更好的。」

「更好的，像是妳？」

妳想說是，但簡單的一個音卻卡在妳喉頭。

他又繼續說，「我優秀嗎？」

妳知道這個話題前方是什麼，但妳沒辦法說謊。「...優秀。」

「那，妳不覺得羽柔和我在一起能幸福嗎？」

妳的腦袋亂糟糟的什麼也想不了。

「比起妳這個懶散又頭腦簡單四肢發達的傢伙，怎麼看我的條件都比較好，不是嗎？」

可是妳有在改進啊。妳已經很努力了，不是嗎？

「從小到大我一直都在讓妳。」他淡淡的說。「說真的，很累。我不想再讓了。」

妳看著他把妳新洗好的碗拿走。

「羽柔，我想跟妳交往。」

這是你們回到客廳後君遙講的第一句話 。

被告白的羽柔不知所措的在妳和君遙之間來回看著，好像在等你們其中一人突然說一句「愚人節快樂！」但很可惜的現在離四月遠的很。

至於思琴馬上就沙發上跳了起來。

「大哥你在說什麼啊？吃壞肚子了嗎？」

「我很認真。」君遙淡淡的說，看向羽柔。「妳不用立刻回應我，但是我只是想讓妳知道，我的攻勢要開始了。」

「大哥！你明明知道──」

老爸清了清喉嚨，你們所有人都安靜下來了。

「無論如何，這件事情最終選擇權在羽柔。」他淡淡的說。「你們要做什麼，我一個老人家管不動。但是你們兩個──」

他嚴肅地看著妳和君遙。

「──你們兩個若因為這件事情起內鬨，那就永遠不要進這個家門了。」

君遙瞇著眼笑了笑。

妳只能別開視線。

妳們要離開時，君遙說可以送妳們。

「不需要。」妳馬上擋在羽柔和君遙的中間。「我有車。」

臨走的時候父親、思琴、和君遙送妳們到停車場。思琴一路上怒瞪著君遙，君遙卻像是完全不受影響一般輕鬆的笑著。至於你們的父親仍是一臉平靜，只是在妳們兩上車前淡淡的說了句。

「妳們兩個住在外面要注意安全。」

妳點點頭。

「君遙，」父親轉過頭對他說。「等會和我泡杯茶、下下棋吧。」

「好。」

妳踩下油門，緩緩開出了狹窄的巷子。

開了一段距離後，羽柔總算忍不住了。

「你們剛剛在廚房裡怎麼了？君遙他是認真的嗎？」

妳深吸一口氣。

「...他說他很認真。」

「欸？」羽柔明顯的動搖了，露出了困擾的表情。「為什麼...」

妳握緊方向盤。

──說什麼從小到大一直在讓妳，別開玩笑了！或許妳確實是個頭腦簡單四肢發達的傢伙，或許妳確實懶散成性又霸道過頭，或許妳對很多事情都還很迷惘。

不過，有一件事妳是有絕對信心的。

「...但是我不想輸。」

她訝異的看著妳。

妳不太清楚自己臉上現在究竟是什麼表情，也不知道羽柔聽到這番話做何感想。

但是她輕輕拉住了妳的衣襬。

妳們就這樣一路沉默到家。

* * *

禮拜一又來臨了，送羽柔到工作室後，妳坐在車裡想了很久。

雖然妳沒有自信一定能讓羽柔答應妳的追求，但是妳知道妳想當那個給她幸福的人。

同一時間，妳也不希望妳和君遙的關係會因為羽柔而改變。妳雖然看不慣他很多地方，但他是妳的雙胞胎哥哥，是妳的互補──或許這個說法有點老套，但妳真的覺得你們是硬幣的兩面。

決定下來後妳開往他住的社區公寓。

向管理員大哥解釋一番後妳被准許上樓了。因為很少來的關係，妳必須憑藉記憶才能找到他的公寓號碼。

妳按響了電鈴，但是沒有回應。

妳又敲了敲門，也一樣。

妳側耳傾聽屋內的聲音，心想著他或許戴著耳機沒有聽見，但屋裡好像一個人也沒有。

就在這時，隔壁的門打開了，君遙從裡面走出來。

…妳記錯門牌了嗎？

「有什麼事先進來吧。」他淡淡的說，又往回走。

妳雖然覺得有點莫名其妙，但還是跟了進去。

一進門，妳就看見一位有著及肩微捲長髮、面貌姣好的年輕女子坐在沙發上喝茶。

「...喂。」妳沉著聲音握緊了拳頭。「你解釋一下。」

君遙抬起一邊眉頭看著妳。「不要誤會了。」

「哈？」

「妳忘了嗎？」

──這麼說來。妳微微瞇起眼。她看起來有點眼熟...但是妳不確定是從哪裡看過的。

年輕女子從沙發上站起，朝妳靦腆的一笑。

「學姊，好久不見。」

她的聲音帶著少女的羞澀，軟軟的、甜甜的非常討喜。加上她整個人小小隻的，讓人看著就忍不住心生愛憐之意。

不對，等等，既然叫妳學姊的話...

「欸？！郁欣妹妹？！」

君遙點了點頭。「妳真的從以前就很不會記人啊。」

「要你管。」

「嗯...我看時間也差不多了。」君遙轉頭向郁欣說。「不好意思，借了妳家一會。那我回去了。」

「欸？可是...」曾郁欣小學妹露出了有些寂寞的表情。「...好。學長不用客氣，下次...嗯，隨時可以來喔？學姊也是。」

妳還在震驚中，君遙就把妳推出門，拉進他自己的公寓了。

「等等，」妳一進門就抓著君遙。「為什麼郁欣會住你隔壁？」

「我哪知道啊。」君遙微微皺著眉。「巧合吧。這個社區風評很不錯啊。」

不不不，但是郁欣家境不好，照理說根本不會考慮這個地段吧？

「她在附近銀行上班。」君遙好像看穿了妳心中的疑問，翻了個白眼。「妳什麼時候那麼八卦了？」

「不是，我只是很驚訝...」妳甩甩頭。不對，重點不是這個。「妳為什麼會在她家？」

他看了妳一眼，淡淡的說。「沒什麼，剛剛來了一些煩人的傢伙而已。」

「煩人的傢伙？」

他走進廚房，倒了兩杯水。「所以妳來有什麼事嗎？」

妳覺得胃有點絞痛。

「你...」

在來之前妳沙盤推演的很多次要說什麼。妳想過要自信的宣示主權，也想過保持普通心態的接受挑戰，更想過乾脆不要提這話題了用輕鬆的氣氛去試探他的真心。

結果，妳只能默默的這樣問。

「...真的有給羽柔幸福的覺悟吧？」

這樣好像已經認輸的問題。

「...苦肉計就免了」君遙默默將一杯水遞給妳。「我是不會因為看妳可憐而退出的。」

「誰給你苦肉計了啊渾蛋！」妳煩躁的搶過水杯，喝了一大口鎮定心神。「我是認真的。你如果只是因為什麼奇怪的報復心態想追她──」

他很令妳不爽的笑了一聲。

「報復心態？我有什麼好報復的？妳看看妳自己現在的樣子──」他頓了下，意識到這句話聽在妳耳裡像是在暗指什麼。「...我的意思是，妳現在這個遊手好閒，完全不知道自己想幹嘛的樣子。」

但是傷害已經造成，妳別過右臉。

君遙啜了口水，悠悠道。「......妳還在為妳的臉自卑嗎？」

妳沉默不語。反正他不是真的在問妳。

「...就是因為妳這點，所以我才覺得把羽柔讓給妳真的太浪費了。」

「哈？」

他聳聳肩。「抱歉，我沒必要對情敵解釋。」

「你──」妳很想揍他，拳頭都已經握的緊緊的。但掙扎一會後妳還是鬆開了手。「──算了。夠了。」

君遙默默地打量了妳一會。「妳要怎麼做？」

妳勾起嘴角。

「抱歉，我沒必要對情敵解釋。」

離開他住的社區時，妳覺得比來時更迷惘了。

妳開著車，腦袋卻分心的考慮著其他事情。不知不覺中，妳竟然又開回了老家。

打開家門時，老爸正做在茶几前，上頭擺著茶壺和三個茶杯，卻只有一杯被斟滿。他看見妳來的時候似乎一點也不驚訝。

「坐吧。」他只是簡單的對妳說，又取出了一個茶杯。

妳點點頭在他對面坐下。

「思琴呢？」

「上課去了。」老爸淡淡的說。「妳剛去找君遙了？」

「......嗯。」

「然後？」

「他說要跟我公平競爭。」妳緩緩道。「但是感情的事有所謂公平嗎？」

「...妳已經知道答案了。」

或許吧，但妳不知道要怎麼接受。這樣下去你們三人當中不是非得有人受傷不可嗎？

「我該怎麼辦？」

老爸默默提起茶壺替妳沏茶，過了好一會才說。

「妳從小就是家裡的天之驕子。」

欸？怎麼突然說起這個？

「不只妳大姊跟君遙，羽柔和思琴都時時讓著妳，這妳知道吧？」

妳默默點點頭。

「既然知道，妳還想撒嬌到什麼地步？」

「我──」

「曉玲過世，難過的不是只有妳。」他啜了口茶。「我也不會說誰最痛苦，因為悲傷本就不該被比較。但是妳好好想想，後來的妳是怎麼面對的？其他人又是怎麼面對的？不是只有妳失去母親，他們三個都一樣。」

『而我，失去了妻子。』父親的眼神淡淡的這麼說。

妳的喉中好像卡了顆檸檬。酸酸苦苦的。

「爸...」

「我之前就說了，你們的事情我一個老人家管不動。」他微微一嘆。「妳如果硬要我的建議，我也只能說──妳和君遙，絕對不可以反目。」

妳默默點點頭。

「還有，妳多為羽柔著想點吧。」

「什麼意思？」

老爸嚴厲的看著妳。「換做是妳，妳願意用妳的全世界去換一段可能沒結果、可能短暫的戀愛嗎？把妳逐出家門，永遠不被我們家的人接受，什麼都沒有，妳敢嗎？」

「我──」

「如果妳們後來分手了，羽柔還能去哪？回夏家嗎？」

當然不可能吧，她回去給爺爺奔喪時都說到那個份上了。

「...好了。妳回去吧。」老爸揮了揮手。「把妳放縱成這樣，是我的失敗。」

雖然現在時間還早，但君遙和老爸的話讓妳覺得已經累癱了。妳開車回到公寓打算休息一下。

經過子涵姊門前時，妳又停下了腳步。

想想妳們自從那次尷尬的走廊事件和早餐後就沒有再碰面過，妳有點在意她最近狀況如何。而且說起來，上次妳去見她好像盡在向她吐苦水啊。

妳按下門鈴沒幾秒後，子涵姊來開門了。

妳看見客廳正中央擺著的假人模特，還有旁邊四散的布料。

「唉呀，來的正好呢。」子涵姊笑臉盈盈的拉住妳的手。

「欸？子涵姊正在工作吧？我還是...」

「沒有的事，君逸的身材剛好是我需要的類型呢。進來吧。」

妳的腦袋還在咀嚼剛剛那句好像有哪裡不太對勁的話，子涵姊已經把妳牽進了公寓裡。

然後在妳還沒反應過來時，妳已經被她塞了滿懷的衣服推進臥房。

三分鐘後，妳穿著一身海軍藍的西裝走出來。

「領帶歪了喔。」子涵姊推著輪椅上前，輕輕拉著妳的領帶讓妳彎下腰。

她伸出手整理妳的後領，因為身高關係幾乎把妳整個人抱住。妳們的眼神對上時，她對妳笑了笑。

「果然，君逸穿西裝真的很好看呢......」

──距離近的可以聞到淡淡的奶粉味。

...稍微，有點心跳加速了。

「君逸？」

被子涵姊這麼一喚妳才回過神來，不知道什麼時候竟然抱住了她。

她一手搭著妳的肩膀，一手輕輕撫摸妳的頭。「怎麼了？」

妳鬆開手，直起身子，手自然的被子涵姊牽住。「...我的雙胞胎哥哥說他要追羽柔。」

子涵姊愣了一下，牽著妳到沙發上。

「從頭開始說吧？」

妳將事情經過，還有今天與君遙及父親的對話大略陳述給了子涵姊聽。不過妳沒有提及羽柔家裡的事，妳覺得那應該由羽柔來決定。

聽完後，子涵姊邊摸著妳的頭邊緩緩做了總結。

「所以，妳在苦惱要怎麼面對哥哥跟羽柔？」

「嗯...」

「妳不想讓羽柔被搶走，但又在懷疑妳們是不是真的適合？」

「...嗯。還有，我不知道君遙會不會比我更能照顧羽柔。」

「這樣啊。」子涵姊撫摸的手停了下來。「那...」

「那...要不要直接問羽柔？會不會考慮妳哥哥這樣。」

直接問嗎？好像是最直接簡單的方法了吧，可是...

「...如果她說會的話，我覺得我會瘋掉。」

「或許吧，但總比妳一個人胡思亂想好點，不是嗎？」

妳揚起了苦笑。「或許吧。」

子涵姊捧著妳的臉，在妳額頭上落下輕輕一吻。

「沒問題，我相信事情總會好轉的。因為，有句話不是這麼說的嗎──」

走出子涵姊公寓後，妳回過頭，看見她對妳微笑招手。

額頭上被溫柔親吻的地方還留有她的溫度，像是魔法一樣讓妳的心中稍微鼓起了勇氣。

時間不早了，妳差不多該出發去迎接妳的公主殿下。

踏入電梯、發動引擎、開往工作室的路上，妳腦中迴盪著子涵姊溫柔的話語。

──everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end.

一切到了最後肯定都會有好的結果。因為如果不好，那肯定就還不是完結。

* * *

羽柔鑽進妳的車子裡時看起來好像有點悶悶不樂的。

「工作不順？」妳問。

和預料中的一樣，她搖搖頭。

「那個啊，君逸，」她捲著頭髮，好像有點心不在焉的樣子。「回家路上可不可以去買酒？」

她平常很少喝，說因為會胖，而且她也不准妳喝，所以這個要求還挺意外的。

不過既然她都要求了，妳自然不會拒絕。

「好啊。想喝什麼？紅酒？」

「都可以。」

妳先載著她跑了一趟附近規模比較大的超市，再去便利商店買了一袋水果味的氣泡酒──因為妳知道她喜歡甜甜的飲料。

回家後妳把她先推去洗澡，順便簡單的弄了義大利麵。妳記得她沒有特別喜歡紅酒，所以先是只給她倒了半杯，但她一下子就喝完了。等妳將空盤收走時，她正在喝第三杯。

然後等妳洗完碗時，轉頭一看，還坐在餐桌前的她已經喝的雙頰微紅，眼神迷茫了。

妳走過去及時制止她續杯。

「喝太多了喔。」妳輕聲說。「明天還是工作日，妳早上起來又要宿醉了。」

她嘟著嘴一臉不服的看著妳。「才～不會。」

「...妳醉了？」

「沒～有～...笨蛋。」

...這不是完全醉了嗎？

而且紅著臉鼓著臉頰像這邊看過來什麼的，這是不對的吧？

「乖，」妳好聲好氣的安撫她，想把酒瓶拿走。「至少先喝杯水吧？妳這都第幾杯了？」

「第二杯。」

...想騙誰啊。

她伸出手抱住了酒瓶，連帶遭殃的還有妳握著酒瓶的手。「...我的。」

「好，妳的妳的。但妳喝慢點吧...等一下會吐喔？」

「君逸這個笨～蛋。」

......為什麼被罵了呢？

「君遙也是大～笨蛋。」她喃喃的說。「你們兩個都──嗝，討厭！」

妳藉此機會看了下酒瓶。啊？已經只剩一半了？

「羽柔，好了，不要喝了。」

但是她完全沒有聽見。「為什麼要告白？為什麼？大笨蛋！」

果然在煩惱這個嗎？

「...對不起。」

「不要妳道歉啊笨蛋！」

「那...」妳愛憐的摸著她的頭。「妳想試試嗎？跟君遙交往？」

她頓了一下，抬起頭看著滿臉苦笑的妳。妳看不太出來她在想些什麼，又或者她酒醒後還會不會記得。

可能是酒精的威力才讓妳有勇氣這麼問吧。也可能妳只是害怕她的回答，害怕她記得妳不堪的反應。

淚水突然滑落羽柔的雙頰。

「欸...」

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！君逸這個大笨蛋！」她抱著妳大哭了起來。「不要問這個啊！不要露出那種表情啊！」

妳下意識的伸手溫柔的抱住她。「...對不起。」

「不要道歉！不要妳哄我！笨蛋！」

「......嗯，我是笨蛋。」

「不准說自己是笨蛋！」

「好。」

「討厭妳，討厭君遙──最討厭妳了。」

妳有點想哭。

「嗯，我真是討厭呢。」

「不准說自己討厭！」

大概半個小時後，她才哭累了在妳懷中沉沉睡去。

妳抱著她到她的房裡，替她蓋好被子，床邊放好垃圾桶免得她晚上醒來反胃，順便在床頭櫃上放了杯水。

然後妳走回自己的房間，坐在床上努力眨掉左眼裡的溫熱刺痛。

* * *

隔天早上醒來時，羽柔已經出門了。餐桌上擺著已經涼掉的早餐，還有她留下的紙條，說君遙今天來送她上班。

妳長嘆口氣，握著紙條頹然倒在沙發上。

──不甘心。

雖然是妳提的，但是好不甘心。

不久後妳接到了郁欣學妹跟子涵姊傳來的簡訊，兩個人都想邀妳到她們家作客。

其實妳有點在意學妹的事情，所以回了簡訊和子涵姊約下午再見面。

到達郁欣學妹公寓外的時候妳不由自主的看了眼君遙的門。

...煩躁。

郁欣學妹來開門的時候，其實妳直接忘了對方的身高多少，還以為門是自己打開的，等到她弱弱的一聲「學姊請進」才反應過來。

因為昨天腦袋太亂所以沒有仔細看，但今天妳才發現她的家裡裝潢相當雅致，擺了許多畫作。說真的一點也看不出來是家境貧困的單親小孩。

「好久沒跟學姊見面了，有點緊張。」郁欣端著一盤水果和茶水來到客廳。「那個...其實，昨天晚上就想傳簡訊了，但是不小心睡著，今天早上才發過去。對不起。」

妳笑著擺擺手。「沒關係，反正最近很閒。」

「啊！」她露出愧疚的表情低下頭。「對不起...」

好像從大學時就是這樣了呢。

「別在意啦。」妳摸摸她的頭。「不過，為什麼會知道呢？是君遙說的嗎？」

被摸著頭好像有點開心的她看起來有點像溫馴的草食系小動物，超級可愛。妳有點遺憾為什麼思琴不是這個樣子的。她不管出外或在家就是隻小獅子，而且是特別皮特別會搞出一屁股麻煩的小獅子。

「不是喔。」郁欣有點怯怯地回答。「那個...其實，本來想去應徵的。」

欸？應徵？你們公司嗎？

「可是我們公司是做電子科技的耶？」

郁欣支支吾吾的低下頭。

完全聽不懂她在說什麼。

不過算了，她看起來好像蠻困擾的。妳開始另外尋找話題。

「對了，妳們銀行現在缺人嗎？」

「欸？這個...對不起，我也不太清楚。不過可以幫學姊問問看。」

「啊，那就麻煩妳了。」

「不會不會。學姊以前很照顧我啊。」

有嗎？妳怎麼不記得了？

學妹靦腆的笑著，「學姊可能忘了吧，新生入學活動的時候我被很多人包圍，不知道該如何是好，是學長跟學姊幫我解圍的。」

啊，說起來好像是有這麼回事。新生週的時候平時像死魚的社團都會突然復活，傾巢而出，就為了誘騙──啊不是，招攬新生入門。有些人真得太過火了，你們那時應該是路過看不下去才會插手的吧。

畢竟你們入學的時候，也經歷過那被各路漁夫『拿啦拿啦拿啦』攻擊的地獄時光。

「還有之後很多次也是，像是大二的系上活動、社團成果發表會、還有平時...那個...學長都會幫忙我們這些學弟妹複習。」

......完全沒有印象呢。

不如說，聽上去就不是像妳會去淌的渾水。學妹講的那些事件應該都是君遙去幫忙的吧？

學妹忽然開始坐立不安起來。

「那個，學姊，有件事想要問妳。」

「嗯？能回答我會盡量回答的。」

「就是......學長最近還好嗎？」

是有點微妙的問題呢。

說實話，其實妳也不太清楚。公司關門大吉前妳只是覺得他好像有點操勞，但這點大姊和公司其他員工都是一樣的。至於公司解散後，妳和他除了上次回老家吃飯和昨天的談判外，基本上沒有什麼交集。

妳本來以為妳很了解他，以為他永遠會是妳知道的那個雙胞胎哥哥，但是自從廚房的宣戰後，妳開始懷疑那些了解是不是都只是妳的自以為而已。

「這個...身為鄰居的學妹可能比我還清楚吧。」妳淡淡的苦笑。「妳也知道他就是個悶騷的個性。」

「這樣嗎......」學妹有點落寞的低下頭。

從她的反應，妳可以判斷出好像發生了什麼，不過說不定那是妳不該插手的私事。妳想了想後決定用比較婉轉的方法探話。

「...是說，學妹啊。」

「嗯？」

「妳覺得君遙人怎麼樣？」

「欸？那、那個──」她忽然慌張了起來。「學長他為人正直，不論什麼情況下都很可靠，很溫柔，而且...長的也...很帥...」

她越講聲音越小，最後的幾個字幾乎聽不見。

──妳好像知道她之前支支吾吾的是在說什麼了。

「學妹妳──」妳清清喉嚨。「──喜歡君遙吧？」

郁欣學妹像是受到驚嚇的兔子一樣跳了起來。慌張的揮著手支支吾吾的，但是一個否定的字也說不出來。

好啦不用裝啦這反應也太明顯了吧。妳在心裡吐槽。

可是問題來了，既然妳能識破，妳不相信君遙會毫無感覺。

「告白了嗎？」

「怎怎怎怎怎怎怎麼會！學長那麼優秀，我──」

「被搶走也無所謂嗎？」

「...欸？」

說起來，妳好像完全沒有資格這樣問呢。

「假如他和別人在一起了，學妹想怎麼辦？」

「我...」郁欣學妹露出了像是被遺棄的小狗狗的表情。「我也不知道。」

「那不試著表達一下妳的心情嗎？」

──在說什麼啊？

內心泛起了一陣陣的自我厭惡，但妳卻無法控制那假裝是好前輩的笑容以及不斷傾洩而出的話語。

「郁欣學妹很可愛啊，說不定有機會喔？」

──其實只是想要把君遙從羽柔身邊趕走，不是嗎？

──因為知道沒有勝算，因為知道比不上，所以才煽動郁欣。實際上根本不知道，不，是根本不在乎郁欣會不會成功吧？

面具下的惡魔竊笑著。

──不是很好嗎？

右手不受控制的伸進口袋裡拿出手機，瞄了一眼。然後依舊保持微笑的嘴輕鬆的吐出了「唉呀，我還和人有約，先告辭了」這樣虛偽的話。

──贏不了就用別的手段搶過來啊。

妳站起身，溫柔的回絕了說要送妳到電梯口的學妹，並答應了下次會再來拜訪的事情。

學妹送妳到門口後頻頻向妳道謝，她紅著臉、眼神充滿希望，認真的說會努力。妳笑著告訴她要加油。

然後門關上了。惡魔也安靜了下來。

妳忍著強烈的反胃感向前走了兩步。電梯門就在前方，但是妳的視線卻被旁邊的逃生梯入口吸引了。

妳渾渾噩噩的打開門。

『君逸。』

母親坐在窗戶旁朝妳微笑。她的臉比牆壁、床單、甚至是光滑的磁磚地還要蒼白。

『下課了嗎？過來吧。』

妳點點頭，往前一跨。

* * *

子涵姊打開門的時候明顯的嚇了一跳。

「君逸，妳怎麼了？」

「......沒事，跌倒了而已。」

「普通跌倒會跌成這樣嗎？！」她急急拉著妳進來。「妳坐著，我去拿藥。」

妳從後面抱住了她。

「子涵姊，」其實妳已經分不清楚，疼痛究竟是因為身上的瘀青，還是內心的罪惡感了。「為什麼戰爭才剛開始，我就覺得我已經輸了...？」

她輕輕拍著妳的手臂。「發生了什麼，等上完藥後慢慢告訴我，好嗎？」

妳乖乖鬆開手，走到子涵姊客廳的沙發上坐下。

她拿了藥箱回來後溫柔的幫妳脫下之前作為當模特兒謝禮的外套，再捲起袖子，輕輕用沾了面蘇利達慕的棉花球擦拭妳身上大大小小的瘀青。

妳沉默的看著她的動作。

不，其實妳看著的，是過去那些曾經同樣溫柔的對待妳的人。母親、大姊、羽柔...

恍惚之間，妳好像又回到了九歲那年，看著大人們將躺在樓梯腳一動也不動的母親抬走。看著地上源自妳自己和那些說了過分話同學的血。看著一個人站在操場，拿著美工刀吼叫的自己。

一眨眼，妳又回到了現實。子涵姊伸出手想摘下妳的面具。

妳抓住她的手腕。

「君逸，」她平靜的回望著妳。「不用怕。」

妳鬆開手。

子涵姊等了一會，似乎在確定妳的狀況。然後她才小心翼翼的將面具取下。

妳等著看見她眼神中閃過什麼──驚訝、害怕、或噁心。但是沒有，子涵姊依舊平靜地看著妳，好像面具底下的臉並沒有怵目驚心的傷痕一樣。

──或許是之前在這裡睡著時已經看過了吧。妳這樣想。

子涵姊仔細的檢查了妳的右臉，確定過沒有傷後才移開視線。

妳的面具被擱置在一邊。

「身上還有哪裡痛嗎？」她輕聲問。

其實妳的肩膀、背後、腹部都有隱隱作痛的感覺，但妳不知道如果做出什麼多餘動作的話會發生什麼事。妳知道自己現在狀況很不妙，根本就是個未爆彈。

「君逸，」子涵姊板起了臉。「衣服脫下來，讓我檢查。」

妳猶豫著不知道該如何是好。

「妳不脫我就幫妳脫了。」

頓了頓，身體機械式的慢慢自己動起來將襯衫解開。襯衫滑落在沙發上。

子涵姊皺著眉，拿起棉球又開始輕輕擦拭起來。妳的腦袋一片空白，好像妳現在靈魂不在身體裡，正在旁邊看著這一切發生。

在為右半身上藥的時候妳其實幾乎什麼也感覺不到，但一到左半身，藥膏帶來的輕涼與棉球的柔軟讓妳稍微清醒了一點。

子涵姊在這時看了妳一眼，眼神充滿擔憂。

上完藥後，子涵姊默默拿起了妳的襯衫，細心的幫妳套上，再扣好扣子。然後她直起上半身──

──狠狠的甩了妳一巴掌。

妳摀著被打的右臉，邊眨著眼睛邊看向子涵姊。

她仍然一臉平靜，似乎完全不在意肯定也發疼的手。

「子涵姊...」

她摸了摸妳被打的臉頰。「可以說說發生什麼事了嗎？」

雖然妳對她的舉動有些困惑，但其實現在的妳根本沒有思考的餘力，反正被打也是應該的。

妳把在郁欣家的事老實的交代給了子涵姊聽，但妳沒有提起樓梯間看見的母親。

「我為什麼是那麼差勁的傢伙？」妳抱著頭喃喃的問。「郁欣她那麼信任我，肯定以為我是為了她著想才給他的建議吧？但是我卻...我......」

妳腦海中閃過羽柔的那句『妳不是個好人』，控制不住自己笑了起來。

「羽柔說的對，我不是個好人──真是差勁透頂了。昨晚也是，肯定傷害到她了。」

就算子涵姊肯包容妳，但說這些話也只是給她添麻煩吧？妳想停下，但卻停不下來。

「君遙雖然是個死板的傢伙，但是個好人啊。為什麼我不能放手？為什麼我老是傷害重要的人？」子涵姊捧著妳的臉頰，將額頭靠了上來。

「妳啊...」她輕嘆一聲。「真的太自我中心了。」

「對不起。」

「稍微想想擔心妳的人們的心情啊。」

「...對不起。」

「別總是想著自己受傷就可以解決事情。」

妳還是只能道歉。

「妳在為其他人努力的同時，別人也在為妳努力啊。覺得對不起他人的話就老實的道歉，全力去改進。覺得自己不夠好就不要浪費時間沉浸在自卑裡，變成更好的人啊。

「妳不是喜歡羽柔嗎？不是愛著她嗎？不是比誰都珍惜她嗎？那為什麼要指望其他人能給她幸福呢？

「說到底，妳與其在這裡想著競爭對手有多優秀，不是更該用這段時間去讓自己變成更棒的人嗎？不管她最後選擇的是誰，妳覺得她值得的只有現在這樣而已嗎？

「而且，就算她最後沒有接受妳，妳對她的感情會減少嗎？妳的愛究竟是建築在她給妳的回報，還是發自內心的？如果是後者的話，那起點和終點都在妳啊。那份感情是屬於妳的東西，除了妳自己外誰也沒辦法奪走。」

妳靜靜的聽著，但妳自己也不知道聽進去了多少。有一部份的妳覺得這都是漂亮的場面話，但又有一部份的妳覺得子涵姊說的沒錯。

就在這時，子涵姊的門鈴響了。

子涵姊放開妳的臉頰想要去應門，但被妳緊緊抓住了動彈不得。

「君逸，」她輕輕邊摸著妳的頭邊說。「先放手，好嗎？應該是羽柔回來了。」

妳倔強的搖搖頭，好像只要躲著就不會被發現一樣。淚水不受控制的在這時流出，妳任性的蹭著子涵姊的衣服想壓抑失控的情緒，但眼淚卻是越擦越多。

結果，子涵姊公寓的門被推開了。

「子涵小姐？」

是羽柔的聲音。

妳閉上眼，放開了子涵姊，羞愧的很想直接人間蒸發。

「君逸在妳這──」

羽柔的問句戛然而止，不用多想就知道肯定是看見妳了。

「羽柔？怎麼了？」

更丟臉的是，君遙也在。──啊啊，現在幾點？羽柔有等妳去接她嗎？還是從今天早上開始就決定好了以後都要讓君遙接送？

一這麼想，妳的眼淚更是止不住了。

──渾蛋，有什麼好哭的？

羽柔的手放到妳肩上時，妳幾乎是下意識的縮起了身體。

「君逸？」她溫柔的聲音離妳好近，卻又好遠。「君逸，怎麼了？」

妳搖搖頭，把臉埋入膝蓋中。

──丟人現眼啊。

妳想回應她的呼喚，想撐起微笑告訴她什麼也沒有。但是淚水怎麼也停不下來。

過了一會後，妳才聽見羽柔淡淡的聲音。

「......君遙，你先回去吧。」

「欸？嗯...好。」君遙似乎有些不自在。「那個──君逸──」

沉默了數秒後，他才靜靜地說。「之後傳個訊息給我吧。」

妳不知道他到底是對妳說，還是對羽柔說的。妳不想去思考。妳不想真的開始痛恨他。妳不想回憶起等著君遙回去的郁欣。

羽柔輕輕的抱住妳，一邊撫摸著妳的頭一邊輕聲說著些沒有特殊意義、卻讓妳感到溫暖的話語。妳不敢伸手回抱住她，怕妳太用力會又不小心傷到她。所以妳緊緊抓住自己的手臂，讓指甲深深刺進肉裡，直到羽柔輕輕將妳的手指一根一根掰開。

然後妳被她拉了起來。

羽柔牽著妳，和子涵姊輕聲說了些什麼，但妳哭得太慘完全沒有聽見。妳只看見羽柔朝子涵姊微微一鞠躬，看見子涵姊笑著朝妳們揮手道別。之後，妳就被牽回了公寓。

進門後，羽柔不發一語的拉著妳回到妳的房間。面對一到床上就縮著身體將臉埋在膝蓋中的妳，她什麼也沒說，只是靜靜的坐在旁邊，繼續溫柔的抱著妳。

（第六章完）


	7. Chapter 7

之後的兩個禮拜妳是在渾渾噩噩中度過的。

早上羽柔由妳送去上班，下午則是君遙載她回來，然後是沉默的晚餐。

妳從那之後除了送羽柔上班外沒有出門過，也沒和人交談。子涵姊偶爾會過來看看妳，但她只是靜靜的陪在一旁什麼也不說，時間到了就摸摸妳的頭告辭。

直到那天。

傍晚妳坐在家裡看著時鐘。六點二十了，早就過了平常羽柔該到家的時間。

隨著時間一點一滴流逝，不安漸漸湧上心頭。妳又檢查了一次手機──已經數不清是第幾次了──但是依舊沒有來自羽柔的簡訊或電話。

猶豫再三後，妳打開通訊錄，按下了君遙的號碼。

那時的他好像在睡覺。「...做什麼？」

妳下意識的往那個方向想了。

強壓下各種負面的念頭，妳沉著聲音問。「羽柔在哪？」

因為這幾天很少說話，妳的聲音變的有點沙啞，有點陌生。

君遙那頭沉默了一會。

「...她不是跟妳在一起嗎？」

「哈？」

「因為她中午傳訊息來──」妳聽見他的聲音稍微遠離了麥克風，大概是在檢查訊息紀錄吧。「──她說今天妳會去接她啊。」

沒有。不可能。今天早上送她去上班的時候妳們兩人也是一路沉默到底。妳目送她的背影進入工作室後就開車回家了。

妳這樣告訴君遙。

他又沉默了好一會，然後突然喃喃的咒罵了一聲。

妳還來不及問他怎麼回事，電話就掛斷了。

到他家時，無論怎麼敲門都沒有人回應。

聽見妳聲音的郁欣探出頭來。

「學姊？怎麼了嗎？」

妳遲疑了一下。

雖然對郁欣的愧疚感還在，但現在的情況不是讓妳的自卑心發作的時候。妳拉著她急忙問，「郁欣，知道君遙去哪裡了嗎？」

「欸？」

「很重要，拜託妳告訴我。」

「我...我也不知道。學姊來之前幾分鐘有聽見學長開門的聲音，可是...」她慚愧的低下頭。「對不起...」

妳摸摸她的頭，勉強笑了笑。「...不，沒事。抱歉嚇到妳了。」

妳轉身正要離去的時候，郁欣卻突然蹦出了一句話。

「會不會和那群人有關？」

妳停下腳步。

「那群人？」

「嗯...」她擔心的點點頭。「看起來好像是混混，之前常跑來。」

妳立刻折回來，輕輕抓住她的肩膀。

「麻煩妳把事情經過全部告訴我。」

半小時後妳又回到車上，思緒卻更混亂了。

照郁欣的說法，君遙前陣子不知道是招惹到哪號人物，常常被穿著黑色衣服的人騷擾。原本好像只是在下班時會尾隨他一路從公司回家，但後來態度越來越明目張膽，三不五時就會跑來社區公寓敲門。

君遙說不認識那夥人，也不知道他們想幹什麼，但直覺就是來者不善。有時候感覺對方可能會破門而入時，他就會躲到隔壁郁欣家。

擔心他安危的郁欣雖然有建議他報警，但結果如何她也不知道。

照君遙的行動來看，或許羽柔的行蹤不明和那群人有關也說不定。 苦惱的妳決定打電話報警。

做完筆錄，給了員警郁欣的聯絡方法後，對方告訴妳「有消息會再聯絡」。

不過，因為羽柔和君遙都是低風險的成人，妳想這個案子大概也不會是警方的第一優先吧。

總之也和老爸跟大姊報告了目前情況。

大姊很擔心的說會出去繞繞，看能不能找到什麼。老爸靜靜聽完後只說他知道了，會四處打聽看看。

把差不多需要聯絡的人都連絡一遍後妳決定也出去找人。路上妳不停的重複交換撥打著羽柔和君遙的手機，但是羽柔的手機關機了，君遙的則沒有人接。

心急如焚的妳先把妳知道的地點全部挨個搜尋了一遍，然後才開始漫無目的的沿著一條條街道搜索。

不知不覺中妳開離了市區。

經過一間好像倒閉的工廠時，妳眼角無意間瞥見了熟悉的車牌號碼。匆匆的將車子開上路肩讓後方行車可以通過後，妳又仔細的看了一次──是君遙的車。

妳把車開進隔壁空曠的停車場裡。經過長年風吹雨淋後，地上的白線已經模糊的幾乎無法分辨，柏油物也坑坑巴巴的。

妳下車後小心翼翼的走向君遙的車。

引擎蓋還是溫的，君遙應該就在附近。妳看了下車內，沒有人，只有君遙的手機在乘客座上。

這時妳好像聽見了人交談的聲音。

妳悄悄走進廢棄的工廠，循著聲音向前。

躲在一面半倒的牆後探出頭，妳看見交談聲來自於一群不認識的黑衣男子。他們似乎正在爭論什麼。

「──兩個都要帶走嗎？」其中一個人問。

「廢話！」裡面唯一戴著墨鏡的人怒道，從架式看來似乎是這幫人的領袖。「臉都被看到了，難不成還能放回去嗎！」

另一個人又說了。「可是大哥，老大會不會...」

「會。」墨鏡男掃視了他們所有人一眼。「而且你知道誰得處理嗎？我們！就跟你們這群飯桶說了要謹慎，竟然給我綁人...」

這時妳才注意到停在不遠處’、面對著半開鐵捲門的白色廂型車，以及車上的兩個人影──是一動也不動的羽柔跟君遙。因為有些距離，妳看不清楚他們情況怎麼樣，不過總之衣服上似乎沒有血漬，應該還活著，只是昏迷了過去。

從妳的藏身處，妳只能看見車子的側面。廂型車外表非常普通，除了顏色外沒有其他明顯可分辨的特徵。因為是側面，妳也看不見車牌號碼。

數一數，黑衣男子總共有八個。除了正在爭論的五人，有兩人站在鐵捲門附近把風，還有一人坐在廂型車駕駛座上。妳看不出來他們身上有沒有帶著武器──但其實就算沒有，妳一個人要打八個人還是有點吃力。

妳拿出手機，總之先把黑衣男子及廂型車給照了下來，傳給大姊，並附上妳的GPS座標。

就在妳絞盡腦汁想決定接下來該怎麼做時，廂型車裡的黑衣男子從車窗探出頭。

「大哥，車子好了。」

墨鏡男點點頭，朝旁邊的一個小弟說。「你去把外面的車子處理一下。」

外面的車子，指的是君遙的車子吧？

小弟邊咕噥著邊朝妳的方向走來。

妳腦中閃過無數念頭──現在跑回妳車上然後尾隨廂型車會不會曝光？他會不會發現躲在牆後的妳？就算不會，他出去外面看到妳的車子後會不會起疑？妳有信心可以不發出一點聲音就制服他嗎？妳留下來跟這個人纏鬥的時候，他們會不會就帶著君遙跟羽柔消失了？

妳本來想跑回自己的車子邊假裝妳只是路人，但不巧的是，去處理君遙車子的小弟一眼就看見了妳。

「誰？！」

其他七個人被這一聲提起了警覺。

「帶回去！」墨鏡男爆了一聲髒話後立刻對其他人指示。除了駕駛，其他幾人紛紛向妳奔來。

妳突然想起君遙車上總是放著備用鑰匙，拔腿就跑。

多虧平時堅持著復健，妳雖然跑得不像以前體育班時那麼快，但還是把黑衣人們甩在腦後。

妳拉開車門跳進去，在遮陽板上翻找備用鑰匙。

這時黑衣人們也差不多快趕到了。

妳轉動鑰匙。

第一次引擎馬上又熄了。

第二次，才感覺得到引擎的震動。

妳準備踩下油門的時候，戴著墨鏡的男子已經站在車子前面，從懷中掏出一把手槍定定的指向妳。

頓了一下後，妳才緩緩舉起雙手。

其他黑衣人打開車門，把妳從車裡拖了出來。妳雖然極力反抗，但仍被揍得鼻青臉腫的，面具也不知什麼時候掉到什麼地方。

之後奄奄一息的妳被扔進廂型車裡，倒在不省人事的的羽柔和君遙身邊。

* * *

妳是被羽柔輕輕搖醒的。

醒來時妳還以為這一切都只是個噩夢，但隆隆的引擎聲和顛簸的搖晃馬上讓妳明白了那是現實。

妳張開口正要說話，君遙便伸出手摀住了妳的嘴巴，輕輕朝妳搖搖頭，再用眼神示意了一下駕駛座。兩個黑衣人坐在前面，隨著收音機裡的流行音樂哼著歌。

妳的視線回到君遙和羽柔身上。

現在你們三個躺在廂型車的地板上，除了妳以外的兩人手腳都被綁著，但是嘴巴沒有被堵住。

妳確定前面的兩個黑衣人沒有在注意這邊後，冒險的微微偏過頭去觀察廂型車的後門。隱約，好像可以看見四道光束在後方不遠處跟著。

──應該是君遙跟妳的車吧。

其他六個黑衣人應該在那？不，也得考慮會不會來了更多人。

妳轉頭回來時，君遙給了妳一個『現在怎麼辦？』的表情。

妳看了看前座的兩個人。『搶車吧。』

君遙皺起眉。『妳瘋了嗎？』

妳輕輕用下巴點了點窗外。『你覺得等他們把我們帶到荒郊野外棄屍比較好嗎？』

他翻了個白眼。『妳又知道他們想幹嘛了？』

妳沉重的點點頭。『差不多都聽見了。』

君遙的臉色也凝重起來。他用手比了個七。『槍呢？』

妳握了握拳頭。『搶過來吧。』

他看了眼後方的車頭光。『同夥？』

妳遲疑了一下，也比了個七。『...正當防衛。』

你們兩人同時看了眼羽柔。她正一頭霧水的看著你們無聲的交流。

妳猶豫了。

到剛才為止妳都覺得妳胡來的計畫有成功的機會，說到底也是因為妳不怕自己遭遇危險。可是如果因為妳的魯莽而害羽柔有什麼不測...

君遙看著妳。『所以，要行動嗎？』

妳猶豫了很久後，還是搖搖頭。果然還是不行，風險太大了。

妳靈光一動，伸手探進妳的口袋。

──太好了，還在。

妳小心翼翼的將手機從口袋裡抽出，一邊觀察著前座兩個人，一邊打開LINE把你們的GPS位置傳到了你們全家的群組。然後妳抓緊時間迅速打了幾個字。

──廂型車移動中叫警察。

為了保險起見，妳將手機塞進了妳牛仔褲的腰帶。

只是，雖然求救了，但救兵不知道什麼時候才會登場，得稍微擬定個在此之前的應變措施才行...

妳才這樣想，車子的速度突然緩慢下來。

君遙和妳交換了個眼神。

『不要冒險。』

後門打開時，墨鏡男愣了一瞬。

妳強壓下心中一拳揮過去的衝動，緩緩邊舉起雙手做出投降狀邊坐起身，擋在羽柔和君遙前面。

看到你們都醒著的墨鏡男緊張的從腰間掏出手槍。槍口──嗯，對著妳的額頭呢。

「大哥，冷靜點。」妳用以前和客戶打交道練出來的友善笑容對著墨鏡男說。「槍先放下吧？我會配合的。」

墨鏡男沉默的看著妳數秒，槍口沒有移動，但至少沒扣下扳機。

「下車。」他用槍比了比你們三個。「不要想亂來。」

妳悠悠的點點頭，緩緩的一點一點挪動身體。一方面是為了表達妳真的沒有要做什麼，另一方面則是為了拖延時間。

等妳站在真正的地面上時，小弟們已經聚集起來。妳手剛要放下，就感覺背後有人用槍碰了碰妳，於是妳又把雙手舉起。

下一個下車的是君遙，最後才是羽柔。他們似乎都明白妳想拖時間，同樣緩慢的移動著。

等到你們三人並列一排後，墨鏡男子留下兩人看守，和其他人一起不知道上哪去了。

妳不著痕跡的掃視了周遭環境。雖然天已經全黑了看不清楚，但空氣中能聞到海的鹹味，也能稍微聽見樹葉被微風撫過的聲音。

不知道過了多久後，墨鏡男和其他五人推著油桶回來了。

羽柔微微縮了縮身子。

妳往前跨了半步擋在她前面。

然後，妳就被五支槍管同時指著了。妳只能舉起雙手微笑。

「欸...大哥們別衝動，我只是想問話。」

他們面無表情的看著妳。

「看這個陣仗，是想把我們丟去海裡餵魚吧？」妳努力的保持微笑。「可以問個為什麼嗎？」

墨鏡男掃視了小弟們一眼，然後又對妳說。「沒為什麼。」

「這種說法會讓人死不瞑目啊。」妳微微瞇起眼。

「......只能怪妳們跟那個男的扯上關係了。」

妳挑起眉看向君遙，但他卻無奈的翻了個白眼。

妳還想說些什麼，墨鏡男卻走到妳面前，用力的一壓妳被打傷的左肩。妳雖然不願，但還是順勢跪了下來。

「你們也是。」他對另外兩人說。

妳一聽他要羽柔下跪，怒火差點壟罩了理智。但現在不是可以讓妳發脾氣的時候。

「...給你們個選擇吧。誰先？」

妳可以看見羽柔和君遙的臉突然慘白了。妳自己大概也是一樣的吧。

環顧四周，還是一點動靜也沒有。

來不及了嗎？

「...這位大哥，」妳微微笑著。「要殺要剮我都認了，但是最後我有個小小的願望，希望你能成全。」

墨鏡男皺著眉什麼也沒說。

「要殺的話能先殺我嗎？」

「君逸？！」

妳沒有理會羽柔的呼喊，繼續笑著。

墨鏡男低頭看著妳。「...不求饒嗎？」

「會有用嗎？」妳笑著反問。當對方沒有回答時妳故作輕鬆的聳了聳肩。「我只是想在喜歡的人面前耍帥而已──開玩笑的。我...」

妳朝羽柔苦笑了下。「...我希望至少，最後能再保護妳一次。」

羽柔掙扎著想要衝上前，但被君遙和其他兩名小弟攔住了。

墨鏡男走到妳背後，冰冷的槍管抵著妳的後腦。

「安心吧，至少會讓你們死的痛快點。」

妳閉上眼，身體不由自主的顫抖著。

其實，妳對什麼來世今生啊、幽靈啊、這些東西至今都抱持著半信半疑的狀態。

──如果有的話就好了。

妳忍不住這樣想。

──這樣的話，或許就能親口跟媽媽道歉。

就在這時，四周突然被強光和警笛壟罩。

「放下你們手中的武器！你們已經被包圍了！」

之後的幾分鐘一片兵荒馬亂，詳細的情況妳一點也不記得了。一切都好像是夢。

妳回過神來時，羽柔已經撲進妳懷中，邊哭邊笑的說著無法拼湊出意義的話。

* * *

妳是三人中最後一個被偵訊的。

但是妳踏出警局時，君遙和羽柔都在等妳。

「...借一步說話可以嗎？」妳對君遙說。

他聳聳肩，看向羽柔。

「傅叔叔跟蔚嵐姊還在停車場。」她微微一笑。「我先過去找他們吧。」

看著她走遠後，妳轉頭看向君遙。

他雖然臉色蒼白、一臉倦意、衣服也弄得髒兮兮的，但表情仍是桀驁不馴。

「所以？」

「什麼所以？」

妳緊皺眉頭，對他的故意裝傻非常不滿。「那些人是怎麼回事？」

他看了妳一眼，然後淡淡的說。「競爭對手派來下馬威的。」

「哈？！」

「跟朱先生同夥的那群人，大概。」

「大概是什麼啊？！」妳一把揪住他的衣領。「是什麼時候開始的？！」

他沉默不語。

「為什麼不告訴我啊？！」

「...告訴妳又能怎樣？」

妳積累了整天的擔心、憤怒、與恐懼，在這瞬間全部爆發了。

「渾帳東西！」妳狠狠灌了他一拳。「這是可以逞強的事情嗎？！」

君遙他肯定早就知道妳會揍過去了，但是他一點閃躲的意思也沒有，只是靜靜的順著妳的拳頭跌坐在地上。

「為什麼要一個人承擔啊？！」妳跨在他身上，又揪住他的衣領。「我們是雙胞胎啊！」

他的表情很平靜，但視線卻直盯著頭頂無垠的星空。

「...我只是，不想再活在妳的陰影下了。」

他的無奈和不甘，妳怎麼會不明白？

你們終究是不同的個體，妳當然了解那種本該是並肩同行的路上，卻被拋在後頭的無力感。

但是既然妳能想通，為什麼君遙這個比妳聰明百倍的人會沒有看出來呢？

「你這白癡。」妳用力拉著他站起來。就像他曾經無數次對妳做過的一樣。「你以為你在我的陰影下，只是因為你根本沒有正視過你那邊的陽光。」

他沉默了好一會。

「...或許吧。」他淡淡的笑著。「但是君逸......我連我自己是誰都不知道了，我要怎麼知道我該面向哪裡？」

「你以為只有你是這樣嗎！」

「...妳這傢伙還是和以前一樣自我中心。」他冷冷的看了妳一眼。「因為妳也痛苦所以別人的痛苦不算什麼。」

「我不是那個意──」

「我有說錯嗎？從以前到現在妳有哪次試著站在他人角度去看事情的？妳自以為是的好心只是自我滿足罷了。實際上妳真的在乎過妳是幫上忙還是幫倒忙嗎？學校的事情就不提了，即使到了現在妳有改過嗎？羽柔跟袁俊凱的事也好，大姊跟溫小姐的事也好，公司、還有郁欣──對，我知道妳跟她說了什麼──妳哪次不是只顧自己開心，給周遭人添麻煩？」

「我只是──」

「採取了妳覺得最合適的行動對吧？這就是問題癥結點啊。妳覺得最合適，可是其他人呢？妳有考慮到別人的心情嗎？沒有。妳只想著怎麼讓事情發展成妳理想中的狀況。就是因為妳這樣──」

他的臉色沉了下來。

「──就是因為妳這樣，才會害死媽媽。」

夜晚沉寂的可怕。

這是妳人生中第一次深切的感覺到來自他人的憎恨。

或許那份恨一直都存在，只是平常被包容掩蓋了也說不定。

「...那是意外。」妳喃喃重複著當時周遭每個人對妳說過的台詞。「我也不想那種事發生啊...」

「不管妳想不想，事情就是發生了。」他搖頭看向一旁。「......只是這次，我大概也沒資格說就是了。」

「......」

妳不知道要怎麼回答。

他用手指將前髮往後梳，仰望著天空。「...呵呵，我也真蠢，竟然會有所期待。」

那句話後，你們兩個不發一語的站在原處，直到老爸過來叫你們。

在那之後你和君遙的眼神沒有再次交會。他被老爸帶走，妳和羽柔則進了大姊的車。一路上大姊一直用後照鏡偷瞄妳，羽柔則是默默主動牽著妳的手。

但是面對她們的關心，妳開始懷疑自己有沒有資格去接受。

* * *

將妳們送回公寓後，大姊本來想要留下來照顧妳們兩個，但是經過羽柔的極力勸說還是抱著擔憂回去了。

大門關上後，妳轉過身抱著一種乾脆睡死算了的心情想要回房，羽柔卻抓住了妳的衣襬。

「君逸。」

妳不太確定，她是想問妳和君遙說了些什麼，是想討論妳們死裡逃生的經驗，還是其他的什麼。

妳心不在焉的朝她笑笑。「我沒事。」

「不是指這──」她咬住下唇將話語吞了回去，遲疑一下，然後放開手。「...嗯，那就好。」

妳躺在床上盯著天花板，久久無法入眠。

* * *

隔天，妳和羽柔在吃早餐時，突然接到老爸的電話。

「怎麼了？」

「鄭先生他們要搬出去了，妳跟羽柔說一聲，兩個禮拜後下午過來檢查。」

「喔，好。」

老爸沉默了一會。

「君逸。」

「嗯？」

「回來的時候，順便留下來吃個飯。」

是要談昨天的事情嗎？

妳很想裝做什麼都沒發生過，把一切都忘掉。昨天晚上妳的腦子裡不停重播一整天下來發生的一切，不斷檢視著每個錯誤，一直想著如果當時採取了不同行動結局會如何。其中妳最在意的，是君遙說的話。

「...好。」

掛了電話後，妳把老爸說的話轉達給羽柔。她沒有回答但默默的點了點頭。

一夜無眠的妳在洗碗的時候基本上是處於放空的狀態，所以，當妳洗完轉過身準備回房間，卻看見羽柔仍坐在沙發上時，稍微驚訝了一下。

「君遙今天不載妳嗎？」妳問。

羽柔看著妳的眼神有點複雜。「我跟他說不必了。」

妳想問為什麼，但遲疑使讓妳錯過了時機。

她的表情好像有些失望。「...可以...走了嗎？」

「妳要我載？」

她默默點了點頭。

...不明白。真的什麼都不明白了。不管是她、君遙、還是妳自己。

妳拿起鑰匙和子涵姊送妳的外套，跟著羽柔走出門。

「君逸。」開車路上，羽柔突然又開口了。「妳──今天有什麼計畫嗎？」

她沒提起妳還差點忘了。

「...下午跟子涵姊有約。」

「...是嗎。」

短暫的沉默 。

「君逸。」

「嗯？」

「下班後可以來接我嗎？」

這個問題聽在妳耳裡，有種說不出的不協調──是因為她從沒這樣問過嗎？不過那也是因為她從不需要問，妳肯定會去迎接她。

說到底，妳好像從沒問過她要不要妳去接，每次都直接問幾點去哪裡接她。

會不會其實她根本就不需要？或不想要？

「君逸？」妳沉浸在自己的思緒中忘了回答，被羽柔輕輕的一喚才回過神來。她看著妳的眼神有點不安。「不行的話不用勉強。」

「不會。」妳馬上說。「和平常一樣的時間可以嗎？」

「...嗯。」她的表情還是有點擔心。「真的沒關係嗎？」

妳努力的揚起微笑。「當然。」

說著說著，工作室已近在眼前。妳將車停下後四下環顧了一會才打開車門鎖，「去吧，快遲到了。」

但羽柔連安全帶都沒解開。她坐在原處，輕咬著下唇，看著自己的膝蓋。

「怎麼了？」妳一邊問一邊幫她解開安全帶。

她突然轉過身，一言不發的抱住妳。

妳因為太過震驚完全沒有反應。

幾秒後她鬆開手，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度下了車，跑進工作室。妳只能愣愣的坐在那看著她的背影消失在樓梯轉角。

不知道在那裡呆滯了多久，妳才被後面一個輕輕的聲響給嚇醒。轉頭一看，原來是是以前在妳手下做事的昊哲弟弟。他看到妳轉過頭來時明顯的楞了一下，才有些不好意思的搔起臉頰。

妳搖下車窗。

「君逸姊，好久不見。」昊哲小弟有些心虛的說，眼神不停飄忽。「最近還好嗎？」

妳這時才忽然想起，妳的面具昨天不知道掉到哪去了。昊哲他還是第一次看見妳的傷疤。妳偏過頭藏起右臉。

「還可以。沒想到會在這裡碰到你──上班途中嗎？」

「欸？啊，那個...」他笑得有點勉強。「說來慚愧，其實我還在失業中。」

妳微皺起眉。「君遙沒有幫你介紹出路嗎？」

「有是有啦。」他抓抓後腦杓。「可是我也才進公司一年多，很多公司看到我這樣都直接淘汰了。」

妳心中忍不住湧起愧疚感。

「你這樣沒問題嗎？生活上？」

昊哲小弟哈哈的苦笑。「過一天算一天囉。」

妳默默翻出皮夾，把裡面所有的鈔票都拿出來塞給了昊哲。「拿著吧。」

「欸？不行不行──」

「沒什麼不行的。就當作是年終獎金吧，雖然我們公司已經沒有年終了。」

「這...」

「收下。」

昊哲弟弟猶豫了一會後還是聽從了。一接過錢，他立刻對妳九十度鞠躬。「謝謝妳，君逸姊。真的很謝謝妳。」

「小事情。」妳微微一笑。「對了，你把手機拿出來吧。」

「欸？」

「我把我的聯絡方式給你，碰上麻煩的話可以找我。」看見他面露難色的樣子，妳半開玩笑的補上一句。「不過沒有保證一定能幫你解決啦。」

「啊，不是！我真的很感謝君逸姊有這份心。」昊哲弟弟慌忙的揮著手解釋。「只是我...那個......上個月沒錢繳手機費所以被停掉了。」

妳伸出手，手心朝上。

「欸？」

「手機拿來吧。」

這次昊哲弟弟沒有反抗乖乖照做了。

妳把妳的聯絡方式輸入進他的通訊錄後，把手機還了回去。

「剛給你的錢應該夠，先把上個月的電話費跟這個月的付了。」妳如此叮囑。「找工作沒有電話很不方便，除非你能成天待在可以整天免費撥打網路電話的地方。我可以幫你留意一下有沒有哪裡有適合的職缺，所以留意著電話，聽到了嗎？」

昊哲弟弟愣了一下後，又開始拼命向妳鞠躬道謝。

妳被他弄得有點不自在，清了清喉嚨又說。「好了，我和人有約。之後再聯絡吧。」

「好的！謝謝妳，君逸姊！」

妳朝他笑笑後轉動方向盤，開上回程的路。

只是，看著後視鏡裡越來越小的昊哲小弟，妳好像又聽見了君遙嘲諷的聲音。

『又在做自我感覺良好的事情了。』

妳用力甩甩頭，試圖驅逐又要壟罩心頭的黑色想法。

雖然還沒到約定的時間，妳還是去了子涵姊家。她一如往常的沒有任何抱怨，溫和的笑著牽著妳走進客廳。

「昨天妳們回來的很晚呢。」寒暄幾句後子涵姊突然這麼說。

妳腦中閃過昨天的種種，包括槍管抵在妳後腦的冰冷。

「...出了點事情。」

「面具也是那時候弄掉的嗎？」

妳默默點點頭。

「這樣啊。」子涵姊推著輪椅離開沙發旁，移動至她的工作桌前。「我幫妳做個新的，好嗎？」

「那怎麼好意思──」

子涵姊偏過頭，帶笑的眼神似乎藏著更多妳不太明白的涵義。

「如果君逸願意戴我做的東西，我會很高興的。」

她若有所指地看了一眼妳身上的西裝外套。她送妳的西裝外套。

妳想起了那天的場景，有點難為情的清了清喉嚨。

子涵姊半掩著嘴呵呵的輕笑起來。「再說了，妳不喜歡沒戴面具就出門，對吧？」

「...嗯。」

「那就交給我吧。」

這種情況下妳還能說什麼呢？

「...那就麻煩妳了。」

子涵姊轉過身開始蒐集材料。妳看著她忙碌的背影，覺得坐在這裡納涼的自己有點不像樣。

「君逸覺得無聊的話，睡一下或是繼續和我聊天都可以喔。」

「不會打擾到妳嗎？」

「當然不會。」她又呼呼的笑了。「相反的，我很喜歡聽妳說話。」

喜歡聽妳說話嗎？但妳每次來好像都是在吐苦水。妳有些不好意思的說，「但我也想聽子涵姊說說自己的事。」

「呵呵，想知道什麼儘管問啊。」

說是這麼說，但萬一不小心問到不該問的事情怎麼辦？

「那......子涵姊是怎麼入行的？」

「服裝設計嗎？嗯──其實本來想當幼稚園老師的，但妳看，我雙腿這個樣子，還是不太適合吧？」

唔。妳縮縮脖子。結果馬上踩到地雷區了。

但子涵姊卻一點也不在意的樣子，繼續道，「所以就改變主意，朝稍微有點興趣的藝術系發展了。那時好像只是抱著『很喜歡替俊凱跟父親縫補衣服』這樣的單純想法，進去後才發現設計這條路是多麼博大精深。找到了不一樣的動力。」

「不一樣的動力？」

「是啊──」她回過頭朝妳微微一笑。「『讓喜歡的人穿自己做的衣服』。」

...回眸一笑百媚生，大概就是指這種畫面吧。

子涵姊回過頭，突然啊了一聲。

「君逸，可以麻煩妳幫我到那邊抽屜拿個顏料嗎？」

妳站起身，循著她比的方向開始翻動櫃子，邊安撫自己稍微有點悸動的心臟。

就在翻找時，妳無意間發現了一張名片。上面的名字讓妳愣了一下。

「子涵姊。」

「怎麼了？」

「妳認識朱先生嗎？」

她停下手中動作，有些困惑的看著妳。「哪位朱先生？」

「就是──」妳把名片遞給她。「這個人。」

她很認真的看了幾秒鐘後，才恍然大悟的又啊了一聲。「差點忘了，之前幾次獨立case就是這個人幫忙介紹的。說起來好像很久沒有聽說他的消息了，下次是不是該打個電話呢...」

──世界真小。妳心裡這麼想著，隨意的把話題敷衍過去。

「說起來，君逸。」從妳手中接過顏料後子涵姊又突然說了。「妳和羽柔最近還好嗎？我上次看見羽柔時她好像有點沒精神。」

妳本來不想去想這件事的，但子涵姊一問，妳不知不覺間就把事情全盤托出了。

等講完後妳才一楞。

「...抱歉，又只顧著講我自己的事情了。」

「不要在意，都說了我喜歡聽不是嗎？」子涵姊輕笑著。「所以妳在煩惱？」

「嗯。」

「具體來說？」

「不太明白她在想什麼吧。」

子涵姊沉默了一會，好像在專心的給面具上色。結束後才緩緩開口。

「我認為，其實妳心裡應該是知道的，只是因為哥哥的話而懷疑自己。」

「但我的想法會不會只是自以為是呢？」

「那就得妳自己去和羽柔求證了。」她將輪椅推離工作桌前，朝妳微微一笑。「做好了。」

妳探頭去看。桌子上的面具是與妳本來皮膚相近的顏色，沒有一點裝飾。

「等顏料乾了後再試戴吧。」她牽起妳的手。「妳昨晚肯定沒睡好吧？來，去沙發上躺一下吧。」

「可是──」

「就當作是給我的報酬？」子涵姊朝妳輕笑著。「我喜歡君逸的睡臉喔。」

無法推託的妳就這樣又枕在子涵姊的腿上沉沉睡去。

* * *

傍晚時分，妳早早的就到了工作室外去等羽柔。

她看見妳在外面等著時立刻小跑步過來，打開車門。坐進來看到妳的臉時，她稍微愣了一下。

「新面具？」

「嗯。」妳下意識的摸了摸右臉。子涵姊真的很厲害，明明是一個下午做出來的面具，戴在臉上卻沒有絲毫違和感，選用的材質也很舒服，讓妳幾乎忘了有戴面具這回事。「子涵姊幫我做的。」

羽柔微微皺起眉，將臉轉向前方。

「...那回去的時候，我買點水果去感謝她好了。」

「那去賣場，順便補充一些生活用品吧。」

「...嗯。」

開到公寓附近的賣場後，妳們很意外的在家具區前面和大姊跟靜慧姊撞個正著。

「啊！」靜慧姊一看到妳，高興的張開雙手飛奔過來。「君逸！」

已經被波濤洶湧攻擊到有點PTSD的妳恐慌的想躲，但好險大姊及時追上來拎住了靜慧姊。

「不要在賣場裡喧嘩奔跑啦，妳是小孩子嗎？」

「小嵐吃醋了嗎？」

「為什麼我要吃醋啊！」

「不吃醋的話我會傷腦筋的。」

「那妳就去吧妳──喂不要抱上來！」

鬆了一口氣的同時，妳發現羽柔不知什麼時候抓住了妳。

「...羽柔？」

「欸？啊！」她連忙鬆開手，別過頭去。「...抱歉。」

妳的「沒關係」還沒說出口，就聽見靜慧姊又丟下了顆炸彈。

「人家也想小嵐讓我去啊──」

咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳......

妳和大姊同時嗆到了。

拜託誰來把妳的記憶洗掉，妳剛腦中一瞬間有了畫面。救命。

羽柔站近了一點幫妳拍背順氣，但她也同樣的滿臉通紅。

身為元凶，掛在大姊身上的靜慧姊，卻是臉不紅氣不喘的一邊可愛的鼓著臉頰一邊嚷嚷著，「小嵐都不理人家的誘惑──」

「所以說為什麼我要理啦！而且不要在公共場合講這種事情！」

「小嵐妳好壞。偷了人家的心卻不負責。」

再這樣下去不是妳大姊當場羞愧過頭切腹，就是妳跟羽柔尷尬死。妳清清喉嚨，「那個，大姊跟靜慧姊──真是巧遇啊。」

大姊對妳投以感激的眼神。「欸欸對，好巧，妳們來買什麼的？」

妳正要回答，靜慧姊卻突然『啊！』了一聲。

「我想起來了！妳，」她很開心的指著羽柔。「是君逸的正室！」

妳想回家。

「妳倒是記住別人的名字啊！她叫羽柔，夏羽柔！」大姊一把拍掉她的手指。「還有不要指著別人！」

「唉呀，沒關係啦，反正我們是妯娌了。」

好了不用回家了，現在馬上一道雷下來把妳劈死吧。

「不，我們不是那種關係......」

「我們還不是那種關係好嗎！」

妳跟大姊同時說。

空氣突然一陣沉默，妳們四個面面相覷。

等等，妳剛剛是不是聽到大姊說......

「不對啦！剛那個不算！口誤！！」

「小嵐不可以這樣！說到要做到！」

大姊朝妳投來求助的眼神。

妳愉悅的笑著走上前，拍拍她的肩膀。

「大姊。」

大姊看著妳的眼神無聲的大吼著『叛徒！！！』但妳無視了。

依妳對大姊的了解，那個應該不是口誤，只是心裡的聲音不小心跑出來了而已。所以妳爽朗的一笑，「說到要做到唷。」

然後在大姊可以用眼神咒殺妳之前妳牽著羽柔急速逃跑了。

之後整個晚上，從賣場到子涵姊公寓到妳們家裡，羽柔都有點心不在焉的。

妳們輪流洗完澡、草草吃完晚飯後就各自回房睡了。

不知道幾點時，半夢半醒間，妳好像聽到哭泣的聲音。妳揉著眼睛從床上坐起。

清醒點後妳發現哭聲來自隔壁，妳皺起眉，掀開被子，悄悄走到羽柔門前側耳傾聽。

──果然是她。

妳敲了敲門後便轉開門把。

妳一進門，就看見羽柔把整個人都縮進被子裡。妳走到她床邊坐下，將手放在應該是她頭部的位置輕輕拍了拍。

「怎麼了？」

她沒有出聲。

「我掀妳被子囉？」

床被團動了動，好像是在搖頭。

「悶在裡面不會不舒服嗎？」

沒有動靜。

妳嘆口氣。「那...我回去了。」

妳剛站起來，被子中就伸出一隻手拉住了妳。

「──。」

「嗯？」

「...一起...」

妳坐回床上輕輕隔著被子抱住她。「我聽不清楚。怎麼了？」

被子裡傳出了小小的吸鼻子的聲音，然後是羽柔帶著濃厚鼻音的聲音。

「......可以...一起睡...嗎？」

妳有可能說不嗎？

「可以啊。那我去拿枕頭？」

被子又動了動。「......睡妳房間。」

「那先從被子裡出來吧。」

「...不要。」

「......那不是不能起來了嗎？」

她沉默了很久，久到妳開始懷疑她是不是睡著了。然後妳突然聽到了小小的一聲，「...抱我。」

「連著被子嗎？」

被子動了動，但妳不太能分辨她到底是在點頭還是搖頭。

總之，因為被子太麻煩了，妳伸手進去憑感覺找到她的肩膀和膝蓋，熟練的把她給抱了起來。

羽柔幾乎是立刻環住妳的脖子並將臉藏到妳的肩膀上。

妳默默的抱她回房。本來想將她先放下，但她卻執意不肯鬆手。妳只好維持這個姿勢抱著她躺下。

「...怎麼了？」

她在妳懷中搖搖頭。

「...作惡夢嗎？」

她遲疑了一下，然後輕輕點了一下頭。

又是關於父母的噩夢嗎？還是和昨天那群綁架她的黑衣人有關的夢呢？

「沒事，我在這。」妳輕輕拍著她的背。「...不會再讓人傷害妳了。」

羽揉在妳懷中蹭了蹭。

「君逸...」

「嗯？」

她又沉默了好一會。但是因為她抓著妳的力道沒有絲毫鬆懈，妳知道她還清醒著。

「那個...」她的聲音還是帶著一點哽咽的痕跡。「......這兩個禮拜，可以來妳這邊睡嗎？」

「嗯。」

得到妳承諾的她很快就沉沉睡去了。

但是抱著她的妳，或許是因為下午在子涵姊家休息過，也可能是因為腦裡許多剪不清理而亂的思緒，又度過了無眠的一夜。

* * *

兩週後妳和羽柔站在夏家的公寓裡。

雖然大部分羽柔父母的家具都已被收起來，但妳還記得小時候在這裡玩耍時的擺設，包括沙發前面微微浮起的地板、總是堆滿了書無法使用的餐桌、還有羽柔房間那個底層中空，被妳們用來藏冰火的書桌。

幫忙檢查完浴室和廚房後，妳回到客廳就看見她站在那裡發呆。

「還好嗎？」妳輕輕問。

被嚇了一跳的她回過頭朝妳微笑，但表情是藏不住的落寞。「嗯。只是還是會想起來而已。」

她看著玄關口，以前放著鞋櫃的地方。

「...那時候媽媽站在那邊叫我，但是我躲在房裡故意假裝聽不見。」

妳已經聽她敘述過那天的場景無數遍，也知道她接下來要說什麼，但妳還是默默的聽著。

羽柔走到窗前，一手搭在窗台上。「......等門關起來時，我才跑過來。」

她有些失魂落魄的看著樓下，彷彿她又活在父母離世前的那幾個小時。

「我已經想不起來了。」她喃喃道。「和他們說的最後一句話到底是什麼，我已經想不起來了。」

妳走到她身邊，無聲將雙手放在她肩上。

「君逸，」她突然轉過來看著妳。「記得上上禮拜我作噩夢的事情嗎？」

妳點點頭。

「那天我也夢見了，爸爸媽媽走的那一幕。」妳看見淚水湧上她的眼眶，但她很努力的在控制情緒。「可是那天夢中，我看見妳也搭上了車。」

妳愣了。

羽柔的身體因為壓抑微微顫抖。「我雖然在樓上不斷大喊，但是你們都沒有聽見。然後，然後──」

妳走上前，輕輕擦去她的眼淚。

她撲進妳的懷中。

「我在這。」妳抱著她，憐惜的吻了一下她的額頭。「就在妳面前喔。」

她抬起頭看著妳，眼神中透著一絲脆弱。

「我──」她清清喉嚨，讓哽咽的聲音穩定了幾分。「──我不知道如果連妳也消失的話，我會變得怎麼樣。」

妳眨了眨眼。欸？等等，此情此景加上這個台詞，難道說......

「所以，君逸──」

就在這時，妳的手機響了。

妳放開羽柔，掏出電話一看。是老爸。妳嘆口氣按下接通鍵。

「妳們兩個好了沒？」老爸的語氣雖然聽不出煩躁，但意思很明顯了。「鄭先生他們都走多久了。有那麼多東西要處理嗎？」

「...我們馬上過去。」妳悶悶的回答後掛了電話。

妳再看向羽柔時，妳們之間瀰漫著濃濃的尷尬。不論她剛剛想說什麼，她的勇氣看起來是已經消耗殆盡了。

「...走吧。」

「......嗯。」

鎖好夏家公寓後，轉個身跨兩步就到了妳家。妳拿出鑰匙打開門。

「爸，我們來──」

妳愣在門口，渾身僵硬。因為坐在餐桌邊的不只有老爸，還有君遙。

飯桌上，除了你們夾菜、碗筷碰撞的聲音外，一片寧靜。

妳一點也不明白老爸為什麼要叫君遙來。妳以為妳們今天就只是單純的順路來看看他而已。

突然，老爸放下了碗筷。

「你們兩個。」他瞥了眼妳和君遙。「我之前跟你們說了什麼？」

他沒說話。妳也沒說話。

「...好啊。現在我老了，你們就可以為所欲為了是不是？」

「爸...」

「你們現在鬧成這樣，以後怎麼辦？你們是打算就這樣斷絕往來嗎？」

君遙也把碗筷放下，定定地看著老爸。

「如果這傢伙改不了她那凡事只想著自己快活，完全不管其他人的自大，斷了也罷。」

「哈？！」妳也放下了碗筷。「你是哪隻眼睛看到我很快活？」

「兩隻眼睛都看見了。」他冷冷的說。「從小到大一直都是。不管幹了什麼蠢事都有人幫妳擦屁股，妳想幹嘛別人如果不願意都被妳當成耳邊風，不夠快活嗎？」

「那只是你自己的感覺吧？！你還不是冥頑不靈，有什麼事情只會擺一張臭臉要別人去猜。你以為每個人都是你肚子裡的蛔蟲嗎？！」

他長嘆一聲，故意對著羽柔說。「妳看，她又來了。」

「你不要把羽柔扯進來！」

「為什麼不行？羽柔是最大的受害者，不是嗎？」

「這個跟那個沒有關係！你到底想怎樣？挑撥離間嗎？你不是自豪你有多優秀嗎？那就憑實力去追她啊！」

「實力？實力在賣慘面前有個屁用？妳只會在那邊自怨自艾以為自己多委屈，然後等著別人去同情妳。裝慘十五年還不夠嗎？我告訴妳，妳今天這個下場根本是活該──」

老爸一個拳頭落在餐桌上，碗盤全部震的移了位。

「夠了！」

你們兩個這才停下來。但是你們誰也沒有退讓，誰也沒有移開視線。

羽柔拉著妳，但腦袋還在熱血沸騰的妳根本無心理會。

老爸緩緩站起身，一左一右的抓住妳跟君遙的手腕把你們拖離餐桌。

「從小我沒有打過你們兩個。」他緩緩道。「古人說，『養不教，父之過』。你們今天變成這樣也有我的責任。」

妳皺起眉，熱血稍微被澆熄了一些。

「爸──」

但是君遙一點也不領情。他甩開了老爸的手。

「你不要再為她背負責任了。」他沉聲說。「再說了──如果你真的要拿『養不教，父之過』來為她的行為開脫，那該負責任的人也不是你。」

爸爸的表情突然僵硬了。

「哈？」妳用看神經病的眼神看著君遙。「你又發什麼──」

「我有說錯嗎？」君遙看著爸爸。「你要不要趁現在告訴她？」

爸爸鮮少有其他表情的嚴肅臉孔因為痛苦扭曲了。

「君遙──」

「說啊。告訴她王君翔是誰！」

妳忽然想起了幾個月前夏家老爺的葬禮。

「...老爸？」

爸爸他長嘆一聲。他看著突然冷靜下來的君遙。

「...王君翔是我和瑞傑的另一個拜把兄弟。」

然後他看向妳，嘴角揚起點綴著滄桑和無奈的笑。

「也是你們兩個的親生父親。」

* * *

回到家後，妳不發一語的把自己關進了房間裡。

妳好像聽見羽柔在外面敲門，好像聽到她說了什麼，但妳只是坐在黑暗中蜷縮成一團。

老爸──妳還能這樣叫他嗎？──的話不斷在妳腦中重播。

妳的親生父親叫王君翔。工作意外死亡。

妳的親生母親叫王婕妤。生妳時難產。

望君安逸，望君逍遙。是她臨終時的話，是父親從已忘卻名字的書中看到的句子。

妳忍不住笑了出來。

妳這輩子是不是命中剋母？生母難產，養母因為妳摔下樓梯，怎麼都跟妳有關呢？

笑著笑著，笑聲中卻混雜進了輕微的啜泣。妳咬緊下唇將其扼殺在喉中──妳要證明給君遙那個渾帳看，妳才不是只會自怨自艾裝委屈的人。

只是，不知道為什麼，眼淚還是擅自滑落妳的臉頰。

回過神來時，夜已深。妳睜開眼才知道自己竟然不知什麼時候睡著了，正蜷縮在地板上。

吵醒妳的，是掉在妳身邊的手機。

妳在黑暗中摸索，將手機舉到面前時被突如其來的光弄得幾乎看不見。這兩個禮拜來，因為羽柔夜夜躺在懷中而嚴重睡眠不足的妳，此刻其實很想不管三七二十一，先把打來的人罵個狗血淋頭再掛斷。

可是看到螢幕上的名字後，妳還是打消了這個念頭。

「...思琴。」

她和大姊現在不曉得聽說了沒。妳的聲音是不是有點太不自然。頭有點痛。

妳揉揉太陽穴。「什麼事能不能早上再──」

只是妳話還沒說完，思琴急的像是要哭出來的聲音向一巴掌打醒了妳。

「二姊！出事了！」

妳一下子從地板上坐起。

思琴還在用支離破碎的字句拼湊出事情的來龍去脈時，妳已隨便打理了下服裝儀容，正匆匆推開房門。

經過羽柔門口時，妳猶豫了一秒。

但事態刻不容緩，妳甩甩頭還是直接出了門。

下樓到車庫的路上，妳先安撫了思琴，讓她什麼也不要碰就在外面等著。此時的她已泣不成聲，只能模模糊糊的應聲。上車後妳撥了119，簡單敘述事情經過和老家地址。

──先去大姊公寓吧。妳對自己說。

然後路上，妳撥了君遙的手機。

電話響了好幾聲才被接起，但他的聲音雖疲憊，卻不像是剛被吵醒的人。

「...幹嘛？」

妳瞄了眼手機，2:11。也難怪。

妳深吸口氣。

「爸去世了。」

（第七章 完）


	8. Chapter 8

妳本來以為妳會恨。會悲痛。

但是這幾個禮拜來妳只覺得空洞。

你們四個討論後決定把老家留給思琴，雖然她還無法決定會不會繼續住下去。

「太安靜了。」她苦笑著說。

現在她暫住在大姊那。雖然離大學比較遠，但每天有大姊和靜慧姊接送，也不會過於不方便。照她的說法，反正暑假也快到了，還有時間去慢慢考慮。

至於妳和君遙──也許是罪惡感使然，又或者是抱持著一種補償的心態，你們兩個包辦了養父後事的一切處理。也因此你們兩個多了接觸的機會。

這天你們兩個為了商量一些事情又碰面了，約在君遙家裡。

他開門時妳差點認不出他來。滿臉憔悴，鬍子沒刮，臉頰瘦削的幾乎凹陷下去，雙眼頂著大大的黑眼圈。一點也不像平時養尊處貴又游刃有餘的傅君遙。

「...你看起來真慘。」妳下意識地脫口而出。

他看了妳一眼。「妳也不惶多讓。」

是嗎？

他轉頭走進屋內，妳就默默跟在他身後。

幾個小時候，該處理的事情都已經規畫完畢，你們兩個坐在他極簡風的公寓客廳，沉默的看著彼此。

「......你是什麼時候知道的？」

君遙看向窗外。

「只是起疑心的話，我也記不清楚了，可能是國中或高中時吧。」君遙淡淡的說。「因為很奇怪不是嗎？明明有大姊，卻要把公司交給我們兩個，他又不是重男輕女的保守派。」

妳點點頭。確實妳也曾經不解過，但妳完全沒有想到那方面上。

「其他還有很多小事，一點一點累積起來...」他嘆口氣。「然後那天回家吃飯時，看到他給羽柔的相冊。」

「...那張合照？」

他點點頭。「還有其他的。」

「這樣啊。」

妳遲疑了一下，還是決定問出一直懸掛在妳心中的那個問題。「他們...是什麼樣的人？」

君遙抬起一邊眉毛，但妳只是笑了笑。「你肯定會追根究柢吧。」

「......也是。」他也露出淡淡的笑容，然後輕輕搖頭。「幾乎完全沒有線索。好像都是出生在鄉村的獨子，離鄉背井到都市裡打拼。祖輩的人也早在我們出生前就去世了。」

也就是說，你們沒有其他血親了。

能告訴你們關於親生父母事情的人都不在了。

「調查的很清楚呢。」妳說。

「我──」他深深吸了口氣，再緩緩吐出。「我很想知道他們的事情，但是怎麼找都是無用。我也越來越搞不清楚自己究竟是誰。」

「...」

「然後看到妳那樣子，就更煩躁了。『明明什麼都不知道，卻一副世界上她最痛苦的嘴臉。』」

他自嘲的笑了笑。

「不過大概，不論是妳還是我都沒資格抱怨。這一連串事件最痛苦的應該還是爸...養父吧。」

妳看著咖啡桌上的兩個水杯。透過窗外的微光，折射出你們兩個的倒影。

「...老爸說過，」妳緩緩開口。「悲傷不該被比較。」

果然，比起『養父』，還是這樣叫感覺才對。

「我沒有為自己開脫的意思，只是，怎麼說──」

「大家都很辛苦？」

「...差不多吧。還有就是，抱怨沒有什麼資格之分啦。痛苦就是痛苦，藏起來也不會消失。」

「拉著別人一起進入情緒漩渦？能解決什麼？」

「只是一起悲觀的話是解決不了什麼。」妳認真的看著他。「但至少會知道有人跟你一起苦惱著同樣的事情。」

君遙從沙發上站起身，走到窗戶前。

「...我本來也是那樣想的。」他淡淡的說。「結果，我們現在就在這裡了。」

「覺得他的心臟病發是因為我們那天吵架嗎？」

他沒有說話，但答案早就寫在他憔悴的身影中。

妳走到他身邊。

「...說實話，我也有這種想法。」

「但是後悔也無濟於事。」他喃喃道。「贖罪...贖的了嗎？」

「大概沒辦法吧。」妳轉身面對他。「不過至少，做為一個開始...完成老爸最後的交待？」

妳朝他伸出手。

他看了妳，又看了妳的手一眼。

「在妳決定前，有件事要告訴妳。」他淡淡的說。「大學時我追過羽柔一段時間。我們差點就交往了。」

妳訝異地眨眨眼。雖然那時妳有察覺到君遙和羽柔之間的氣氛有點奇怪，但妳一直以為是別的原因。

「我還是有可能把她從妳身邊搶走。」君遙面無表情地看著妳。「即使這樣，也沒關係嗎？」

「你怎麼會覺得是搶走咧？」妳嘖嘖幾聲。「羽柔又不是玩具。」

君遙朝妳翻了個白眼，但嘴角微微上揚了。「白癡。」

「彼此彼此。」

他握住妳伸出來的手。沉默了一會後，他突然清清喉嚨。

「思琴和──」他頓了下。「──她們那邊，要怎麼辦？」

老爸好像還沒機會和大姊或思琴提這件事。妳也不知道他會希望你們怎麼做。只是...

「...還是，找天告訴她們吧？」

「...說的也是。」

「畢竟，既然不是親生的孩子──」

「──不該拿呢。」

你們對著彼此苦笑。

「好了。」君遙先放開了手。「妳快滾回去吧。」

「真冷漠。」

「不然妳要留下來喝酒嗎？」他抬起一邊眉毛。「等等，妳忘了今天幾號了是不是？」

「啊？」

妳翻出手機看了一下，不就六月──啊。

今天是六月六日，是妳和君遙的生日。

「...最近哪有心情想這個啊。」妳邊咕噥著邊把手機收回口袋。

君遙又翻了個白眼。「好了，沒事的話就快滾吧。我最近買了一瓶新的威士忌想喝。」

威士忌嗎──

「私藏不分享，這樣對嗎？」妳瞇起眼壞笑著。

君遙這才發現他說溜了嘴，無奈地嘆了口氣，「...妳這酒鬼。」

妳興高采烈的去他廚房裡翻找威士忌杯了。

之後，妳和君遙邊喝邊閒話家常。他喝一指的時間妳就乾完了兩指，剩大概半瓶時他才注意到，心痛至極的把他那瓶十八年山崎收了起來，轉頭換了一瓶Four Roses波本。

妳喝開了，也沒注意已經喝到第幾杯，更沒注意時間的流逝，直到聽見電話鈴聲把手機拿出來一看。

啊。

羽柔打來的。

妳慌張的想接，但手一滑，電話就掉到了君遙腳邊。

他一把將電話撈起，朝妳露出幸災樂禍的笑容。

「喂。」

妳一隻手伸在半空中進也不是退也不是，只能拼命比手劃腳叫君遙不要說多餘的話。

「對啊，她還在我家...沒有，已經談完了...」

他像是早有預期般閃過朝他撲去的妳，繞到沙發後面。

「喔，沒什麼特別的。只是我一講我買了威士忌，這傢伙就不肯走了。」

妳狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

他裝作沒看到的繼續說，「對啊，她喝的可──」

妳衝上去一把奪回妳的電話，再無聲的對君遙說了句『你死定了你』。

他卻攤開手，指著妳的電話。

妳遲疑了一下，還是把手機舉到耳邊。

「...喂。」

「傅君逸。」和妳打招呼的是冷冷的聲音。「妳喝了多少？」

一上來就是這種高難度的問題嗎！

「欸...那個...」妳瞄了一眼桌上只剩五分之一的Four Roses。剛君遙拿出來的時候還有多少來著？「不、不記得了。」

「......」

「沒有很多！真的沒有很多！」妳連忙挽救。

但是君遙那個幸災樂禍的不知何時跑到妳背後，大聲的對話筒說。「快一整瓶了喔。」

妳回頭就是一拳，但是落空了。

「走開啦你！」妳對君遙低吼。他朝妳扮了個鬼臉後竟然又把那瓶十八年山崎拿出來了，像是在炫耀一般在妳面前晃呀晃的。

妳正想踹他一腳，羽柔冰冷的聲音又從話筒傳來。

「...傅君逸。」

「在。」

「妳喝high了不想回家了是不是？」

「沒、沒有...」

「那就現在給我回來。還有，不准開車，知不知道？」

「......好。」

「把電話拿給君遙。」

妳心不甘情不願的把手機遞了過去。

君遙一臉疑惑的接過電話，妳則是乖乖去檢查妳的東西有沒有掉在哪。

說是這樣說，但妳其實還是豎起了耳朵在偷聽君遙跟羽柔的談話。

「...嗯...不會，沒關係。」君遙的聲音很平靜，表情也沒有什麼情緒起伏。完全無法判斷羽柔說了什麼。「...好...我會的。那就這樣吧。」

然後他掛了電話。

「欸等等！我還沒──」妳出聲抗議。

君遙將手機拋還給妳。「有什麼話就回去說。」

妳接住手機，也確認了鑰匙錢包都在身上，搖搖晃晃的就要往大門走。但君遙叫住了妳。

「等一下，我幫妳叫車，車到了再送妳下樓。」

「哈？幹嘛啊，我自己可以叫啊。」

君遙翻了第三次白眼。「羽柔的命令，不爽去跟她抗議啊。」

這下妳乖乖地閉上了嘴。

到家時天已經全黑了，妳花了點時間才打開公寓大門，小小聲的說了句「我回來了」後躡手躡腳的走進去。

但是才走不到兩步，妳就聽見客廳傳來羽柔的聲音。

「傅君逸。」

妳提心吊膽的走過去。

桌子上擺滿了豐盛的菜餚，都是妳愛吃的，一看就知道是羽柔親自下廚。

而大廚本人正坐在餐桌前，雙手抱胸，冷冷地看著妳。

妳撲通一聲直接跪在地上，低著頭。

「我...妳不滿意的話，我可以去找算盤......」

「......」

空氣寂靜的可怕。

「那個...羽柔......」

「......」

「對不起我錯了。」

「......」

「不要生氣嘛......」

「......過來。」

妳戰戰兢兢的從地上爬起來，怯怯的走到餐桌旁。

羽柔指著她對面的椅子。「坐下。」

妳乖乖的坐到椅子上。

羽柔深呼吸一口氣，才淡淡地說。「吃飯。」

妳乖乖的拿起面前的碗筷。

面對如此尷尬的氣氛，妳心想著一定要說點什麼來打破這個尷尬。

於是妳什麼都沒想直接脫口而出腦中第一個話題。

「君遙說你們大學的時候差點交往。」

羽柔的筷子停下了。

──啊啊啊啊啊為什麼偏偏是這個話題！妳在心裡吶喊。

「...為什麼突然說這個？」

「欸，沒有，就...他剛好提到。」

她別開視線。「...就算是又怎樣？」

看起來這件事是真的了。妳摸摸鼻子。「沒什麼，當我沒說吧。」

妳們低著頭吃飯。

但是沒幾秒後，羽柔突然開口了。

「那個時候...」她頓了頓。「那個時候，確實有那樣想過。」

「咦？」

「不知道自己想要什麼，君遙又是個不錯的對象。忍不住就覺得，『或許這樣行得通』。」

「那──」

她掃了妳一眼。「妳還吃不吃飯？」

妳乖乖低頭開始狼吞虎嚥，但妳才吃幾口，就聽到一聲細細的。

「既然說差點，不就是最後拒絕他了嗎...笨。」

妳差點噎到。

吃完飯後，妳被以『渾身酒味』趕去洗澡了。出來時看到羽柔在沙發上看電影，妳就去陪她了。

吃飽喝足的妳根本沒有心思去關注電視上愛情喜劇片的劇情，昏昏沉沉的。羽柔倒是看的津津有味，妳左手環著她的肩膀，頭靠在沙發上，眼睛不知不覺就閉上了。

突然的手機鈴聲將妳驚醒。

妳皺著眉掏出手機看了一眼。不認識的號碼。下意識認為又是推銷或詐騙集團的妳直接就掛了。

但是才剛掛幾秒，手機又響了。

妳嘆口氣將手抽離羽柔肩膀，從沙發上站起來去接電話了。

「喂，找哪──」

「君逸姊！」

欸？啊，這聲音...

「昊哲嗎？」

「對。君逸姊，拜託妳幫幫我！」

「發生什麼事了？」

「我惹到不該惹的人了...」昊哲小弟的聲音在發抖。「他們說如果我還不出錢，就要把我抓走...怎麼辦，君逸姊？求求妳幫幫我...」

「等等，你冷靜點。先從頭跟我說，到底發生什麼事？」

「我、我不知道能等多久。剛剛我要回家的時候看到他們在我門口。君逸姊，我該怎麼辦？」

妳走向門口，拎起外套跟鑰匙。

「你先告訴我你到底做了什麼要被別人堵。」

「我跟...我跟地下錢莊借了錢......」

「哈？！你──」

「沒辦法啊！公司倒了後，我媽的醫藥費就沒著落了。保險公司根本不甩我們，我還有什麼選擇！」

妳深深吸口氣讓自己冷靜下來。「你現在人在哪？」

「我家附近的超商...」

「好好聽我說，先去報警──」

「報警根本沒用！我早就試過了，但是那群傢伙──」他突然安靜下來。「...上次我去警局的時候，看見錢莊的人在裡面跟值班員警聊天。」

妳的第一個反應是『怎麼可能』。

可是...如果昊哲說的是事實......

「你把你的地址傳給我，然後不要亂跑。我現在去找你，之後我們在商量該怎麼辦。」妳揉著額頭。「我去開車。」

「好...君逸姊，拜託妳快點來。」

妳掛掉了電話。

妳正要打開門出去時，羽柔從後面拉住了妳。

「怎麼回事？」

她想必是聽見了妳剛剛的對話，一臉擔憂。

「我也不清楚，但是之前我帶的新人好像碰上了麻煩。」妳微微一笑。「沒關係，我只是去把他帶回來而已。不會有事的。」

她看起來還是有些猶豫。

「我馬上回來。」妳摸摸她的頭。「回來後再陪妳一起看電視，好嗎？」

「......嗯。」

她緩緩鬆開了手。

「早點回來喔。我...有事情想跟妳說。」

* * *

經過超商時妳沒有看見人，還很疑惑妳是不是被耍了。

「君逸姊，這裡這裡。」

妳四下張望了幾秒，好不容易才找到躲在建築間，只有約一人寬的巷子裡的昊哲小弟。妳看看左右無人後把他拉了出來。

「走吧。我車子就在附近。」

他怯生生的跟在妳後頭，神態緊張。站在街燈下時妳才注意到他眼睛下大大的黑眼圈，想必是好幾天沒睡好了。

就在你們快要到停車地點時，背後忽然有人喊住你們。

「喂，前面的。」

妳轉過頭，看見一名穿著警察制服的人正朝你們走來。

妳正要答話，昊哲小弟卻拉著妳跑了起來。

妳還在一頭霧水之際，從一旁的巷子又出現好幾個人，一看到你們就追過來。

「等等，昊哲，車子──」

「一定是被發現了啦！」他頭也不回的喊。

妳被他拖著跑，像迷宮裡的老鼠在巷弄裡逃竄，早就不知道你們人到底在哪了。

他又拉著妳往右轉──

你們大概是繞了一圈。因為剛剛追著你們的那群人就站在巷子的另一頭。

妳連忙把他拉回來，剛轉過頭，後方的腳步聲已經逼近了。

進退兩難的你們四下尋找可以躲藏的地方，但是空曠的巷子沒有遮蔽物。

兩方人馬都已經注意到你們。妳咬緊牙關決定衝了。

「站住！」

前方迎來三個人，最左邊的戴著一對耳環，中間的穿著黑色外套，右邊的袖子一高一低。

外套首當其衝朝妳撲來。妳適時蹲下身朝對方腹部就是一拳，但妳高估了殘疾右手的力道。他抓住妳的手腕將妳一起拖到地上。

妳奮力掙扎，和他扭打在一塊，彼此不知道挨了多少拳。

混戰中妳找到他外套的衣襬，用力往上一掀將他的上半身都困在布料中，然後一手半扛著他，一手狠狠的幾次鉤拳。他吃不消的往旁邊躲時妳才放開手，自己也踉蹌著後退了幾步。

然而，後面迎接妳的是耳環，對著妳的膝蓋就是一踹。

妳吃痛的往前倒，順勢在地上滾了半圈。他騎到妳身上左右開弓，妳舉起手防禦前臉結實的挨了三拳。

妳還在尋找空隙時，昊哲小弟一邊大叫一邊衝過來，將他從妳身上撞開。妳忍著疼痛坐起身時，看到他們兩個在地上扭打。妳連忙爬起來去幫昊哲。

但妳還沒站穩腳步，袖子就從後面架住妳的雙臂。總算掙脫束縛的外套朝妳走來，臉色陰沉，對著妳的臉就是一拳。妳被打的頭冒金星，還沒緩過來，另一邊臉又被揍了一拳。妳可以嘗到鐵鏽的味道。

好像這樣還不過癮，外套一手抓住妳的肩膀，一手像是報復似的朝妳腹部狠狠的灌了幾拳。

毫不留情的幾拳幾乎把妳體內的氧氣都擠壓出來，妳忍不住一陣咳，一陣乾嘔。

外套鬆手，退後兩步，從口袋裡抽出了什麼。

後面的袖子出聲了，「等等──」

但已經殺紅了眼的外套根本沒理睬，怒吼著朝妳衝來。然後，妳只覺得肚子上方一陣熱。

袖子放開了妳。

妳低下頭，有些詫異的看著出現在妳肋骨間的手把──不對。妳反手握住刀柄，想把它抽出來，但撕裂的痛楚讓妳忍不住無力的又跪了下去。

袖子走到外套旁邊狠狠的就往他頭上巴了一下。

「白癡！出人命了怎麼辦？他欠的錢你要還嗎？」他轉頭又向還在痛揍昊哲的耳環說。「夠了。閃人啦。」

耳環忿忿的又給了昊哲一拳才站起身。「下次再躲就換你挨刀，知道沒。」說完還向地上鼻青臉腫、啜泣著的昊哲吐了口口水。

他們走後，妳掙扎著爬到昊哲身邊。

──原來這樣移動的時候，會用到這邊的肌肉嗎？妳努力想將注意力從疼痛上轉移，顫抖著吸吐著氣。

總算爬到他身邊後，妳也放鬆身體癱倒在地上。

「...對不起，昊哲。」妳小聲地說。「我...我好像又搞砸了。」

回應妳的只有輕輕地啜泣聲。

幾分鐘後，你們被之前穿著警察制服的人發現。

妳雖然想拜託對方把刀子拔出來，但話語到口全部變成了含糊的音節。

警察好像在問你們什麼，但疲倦的妳無法滲透其中意義。

不知道多久之後，妳好像聽見了救護車的笛聲。

在昏睡過去前，妳腦中閃過出門前羽柔的話語。

──她應該會生氣吧？妳在外面逗留這麼久。

──想說的話，究竟是什麼呢？

* * *

妳緩緩睜開眼。

印入眼簾的，是潔白的房間，嗆鼻的藥水味，還有坐在房間角落椅子上看書的君遙──都是似曾相識的場景。

他馬上就注意到妳醒了，闔上書本放在膝上，再挑起一邊眉看著妳。

「妳嫌自己命太長是不是？」

妳無奈的翻了個白眼。「我哪知道會變成這樣啊...」

他模仿妳的表情，也翻了個白眼。「妳這句話還是留著對羽柔說吧。」

「欸？」

「妳以為她會不知道嗎。」君遙悠哉的說。「別說我不夠意思。告訴妳，她超生氣的。」

「等等，不是啊，我又不是故意的...」

他拉長音哼了一聲。「還有大姊跟小妹喔。妳加油。」

加油什麼啦！

就在這時，病房的門被敲響了。君遙幸災樂禍的看了妳一眼。「妳要裝死嗎？要的話趕快喔，我要去開門了。」

「什麼裝死...」

妳還在滴咕的時候，房門緩緩敞開， 小妹、大姊，和靜慧姊紛紛走進來。

看到妳醒了，大姊跟思琴一人一側在妳床邊坐下。靜慧姊一反常態的沒有黏著大姊，而是乖乖坐在角落。

妳本來以為她們會罵妳—至少思琴會忍不住嘲諷兩句，但兩人只是默默的看著妳。

妳低下頭。

「...對不起。」

大姊摸摸妳的頭。「現在會痛嗎？」

妳這才想起肚子上的傷，低頭一看什麼也看不見，但是也感覺不到疼痛。應該是醫生打了止痛劑？

「不會。」

小妹沒忍住，翻了個白眼小聲說了句，「說不定痛一下就知道下次不該亂來。」

妳只有苦笑的份。本來以為跑的掉嘛...

「對了。」妳環顧了下房內。「昊哲呢？」

「隔壁房躺著呢。」君遙說。「鼻子都被打歪了。」

妳點點頭。「君遙──」

他悠悠的擺擺手。「都處理好了。」

「妳先擔心自己吧。」大姊彈了妳的額頭一下。「還好刀身短，沒有傷到內臟──但是妳之前受過傷，醫生說保險起見還是住院幾天觀察一下比較好。」

妳摸著額頭小聲道，「...對不起。」

大姊嘆了口氣。「讓家人擔心很好玩嗎？」

妳和君遙交換了個眼神。你們還沒機會提起那件事，說實話你們也不知道要怎麼去提，現在這樣應該是個時機...？

不過靜慧姊也在，就這樣說出來好嗎？

擇日不如撞日吧。

妳清清喉嚨，卻不敢直視她們兩個，對著被單說，「但我們...不是老爸親生的...」

沉默。

然後，思琴發出了小小一聲「...欸？」

君遙替吞吞吐吐的妳解釋，「我們是養子，原生父母都不在了。」

「等等。」思琴站起身。「等一下，你們在開玩笑嗎？」

「這種事情能開玩笑嗎？這是──他親口告訴我們的。」君遙頓了下。「我和君逸的生父、夏叔叔、還有...妳們的父親，三個人是拜把兄弟。」

本來只是靜靜聽著的大姊緩緩站起來，走到君遙身邊舉起手。然後給了他一個手刀。

「他也是你們的父親。」

你們有些詫異的看著大姊。

「我──我可能知道你們說的是誰。」大姊微微一笑。「那時候還小所以印象有點模糊，但我記得，有一個總是笑咪咪的叔叔。」

...對了，你們出生的時候大姊差不多五歲。

一想到親生父母的事情並沒有全部被忘記，妳不知怎的突然有點想哭。

「但是重點不是那個。」大姊又說。「你們兩個真的以為血緣關係就是一切嗎？」

「可是...」

「我們一起生活了幾年？一起經歷了多少事情？」她又敲了君遙的頭一下。「沒有血緣關係又怎樣？你們兩個都是我的笨蛋弟弟跟笨蛋妹妹。」

你們齊齊看向思琴。

「唉唷！」思琴跺跺腳。「話都被大姊講走了啦，討厭欸。」

大姊不以為意的哼了聲。「妳平常話還不夠多嗎？」

你們都笑了起來。

「好了，我們差不多該回去了。」大姊走回床邊，拍了思琴的背一下。「這小鬼明天還有課，我們就不來看妳了。有什麼事打電話來，知不知道？」

「好。」妳乖乖的回答。

大姊轉向一直安靜的坐在旁邊的靜慧姊。「靜慧，不好意思...雖然妳說想跟君逸聊聊...」

靜慧姊搖搖頭，甜甜一笑，「不會啊，以後多的是機會。對不對？」

大姊眼神飄忽不定的清清喉嚨。「...好了，走吧。」

君遙也跟著站起來，順手拿起他的書。「那我也差不多要回去了，剩下的──」他瞥了妳一眼。「──妳就自己加油吧。」

他們走出門前，靜慧姊拉住了大姊。

「小嵐。」

「嗯？」

「小嵐剛剛很帥喔。」她笑的淘氣。「害人家不小心又愛上妳了。」

門關起來前，妳能發誓妳看見大姊的耳根紅了。

* * *

羽柔進來時，妳覺得房間的氣溫好像瞬間下降了兩度。

她不發一語的坐在妳床邊，大姊剛剛的位子，看不出想法的雙眼直直盯著妳。

沉默好一會後，妳被她看的不自在，只能怯怯的賠笑，「...讓妳久等了？」

她重重哼了一聲，但眼神柔和了許多。

「妳還知道讓我久等了啊。」

「唔...」

「算了，罵妳妳也不會好起來。」她嘆口氣。

「...對不起。」

她輕咬著下唇，猶豫了幾秒後，又說，「...傷口，可以讓我看看嗎？」

「欸？」妳驚訝的眨眨眼，有些不好意思的抓抓後腦勺。「可以是可以啦...」

妳緩緩將衣服撩起時，覺得剛還冰冷的氣溫好像突然急轉彎上升了好幾度。

羽柔皺起眉，專心的看著妳，一會後又伸出手，但指尖在碰到繃帶前停了下來。她抬起頭看著妳，眼神滿溢心疼，「...會痛嗎？」

妳朝她笑笑，「現在沒有感覺。」

她似乎不太相信，眉頭依舊緊皺，手也緩緩伸回去。

妳拉住她正要收起的手。

她看著被抓住的手，又嘆了口氣，幽幽的說，「...妳每次都這樣，我怎麼能放心把自己交給妳？」

欸？

欸？？？

震驚過度的妳呆滯了，無意識中鬆開手。她抬眼看著妳，等了一會卻等不到妳半個字，像要報復似的摘下了妳的面具。

妳下意識抬起右手去遮掩那不堪入目、滿是傷疤的臉。

她握住妳的手，耐心十足的將妳的手拉開。

「......對不起。」妳下意識地說。

「為什麼要道歉？」

「因為...」其實妳也說不上來。從那之後妳就一直在懷疑，妳還有資格去追求她嗎？「...變成這副模樣。」

「...我不在乎。」她的手指輕輕撫過妳的疤痕。「......是為我受的傷，不是嗎？」

妳淺淺一笑，但還是管不住自己的嘴。

「可是我想要用我的盛世俊顏迷倒妳啊。」

她笑著拍了下妳的肩膀，「笨蛋。」

妳們一沉默，就能察覺到房間內緊繃的氣氛。妳們兩個都默默低下頭，但手卻牽在一起。妳覺得心臟快要跳出喉嚨了。

好半晌後，她突然小聲的喚了妳的名字。

「君逸...」

妳抬起頭時，看見她閉著眼，在伸手就能碰到的距離。

妳猶豫一下後，還是傾身向前，妳們溫熱的鼻息融合在一起，越來越近──

房門突然被推開了。

「唉呀。」妳聽見子涵姊呵呵的輕笑。「不好意思，打擾了。」

門又關了起來，只剩紅透了臉的她和有點欲哭無淚的妳。

（第八章完）


	9. Chapter 9

「那麼，」大姊清清喉嚨。「乾杯──」

妳和大姊碰了下杯子。但當然，裡面不是酒，是烏龍茶。妳今天晚上還得開車回家。

「恭喜呢，大姊。」妳笑著向咕嚕咕嚕的真的乾了杯的大姊說。「新工作是下禮拜開始？」

大姊爽快的呼了口氣。

「是啊──真是的，等了三個月都沒給消息，然後突然丟給我一句『下禮拜來上班吧』...」她搖搖頭。「可惡，本來想去歐洲玩的。」

「自己去？」

「嗯──」大姊瞇起眼打量了妳一下，早就猜到妳想暗示什麼。「──不告訴妳。」

妳沒有追問，只是笑笑。

「不過，」妳又說。「我本來以為妳會回去念書。」

大姊默默又給自己斟了杯茶。「是有想過啦，但是...」

「但是？」

「總覺得電子工程才是我該做的。」

「明明夢想是當個追查真相的新聞記者？」

大姊嘖了一聲，邊揮揮手。「夢想又不一定非得指職業不可，我覺得現在這樣和樂融融的過日子就很好了。而且如果非得講到職業的話──其實我的夢想是在家當米蟲啦。」

「我覺得大姊妳閒不下來喔。」妳笑道。

「就當是我的白日夢好了。」她長吁口氣。「啊啊啊...早上喝咖啡看報紙，下午在河堤散步的優閒生活啊...」

「不可能呢。」

「我講的是妳現在的生活。」大姊拍了妳一下。「所以如何？妳那邊還是沒著落？」

妳搖搖頭，開玩笑道，「也只有失業遊民的我有空來陪妳喝茶吧。」

「那種理由讓人一點也開心不起來啊。」大姊皺眉啜了口茶。「那，妳有什麼想做的事情嗎？」

──想做的事情嗎？

繼續做和之前類似的內務嗎？總覺得興趣缺缺呢，以前撐得過來是因為那是家業。

像君遙去寫作嗎？不不，妳寫出來的東西根本不能看吧。

還是，去應徵個什麼服務生之類的？但妳這張臉可能只會嚇跑客人。

考慮了一會後，妳只能傻笑著告訴大姊，「嗯...暫時還想不到。」

「雖說妳跟羽柔都有存款，羽柔也有兩份收入，但一直依靠她──我想妳過不了自己那關。」大姊瞥了妳一眼。「妳那麼討厭小白臉。」

妳哈哈的笑了幾聲，還在想要怎麼回答時，突然就聽到門口傳來金屬碰撞的聲音。隱約還能聽見什麼人在說話。

妳和困惑的大姊交換了個眼神。

你們不約而同站起身的時候，大門被打開了，伴隨著一聲熟悉的「小～嵐～」

妳有些訝異的看著大姊。

「咦，大姊，妳什麼時候給靜慧姊鑰匙了？」

大姊無奈的聳聳肩，「總比她不知道從哪裡入侵我家好吧？」

妳們討論的時候，靜慧姊搖搖晃晃的從玄關過來了。

「小～嵐～」她吃吃的笑著，雙頰潮紅。「啊～君逸、嗝、也在啊～」

說完，她掩著嘴巴開始笑的花枝亂顫。

大姊皺起眉，一個箭步上前扶住搖搖晃晃差點要跌倒的她。「妳幹嘛去了妳？」

「不要那麼可怕的眼神～嘛～」靜慧姊環住大姊的脖子，掛在她身上。「我只是去了那個──那個是什麼？啊，對了，謝～師～宴～」

然後她又開始吃吃笑起來。

「妳──」大姊哭笑不得的看著她。「妳喝酒了？」

靜慧姊站直身子，搖了搖右手手指。「不可以～拒絕喔～」說完又掛回大姊身上。

「聞到麻油雞就會醉的人陪他們喝什麼酒啊。」大姊將她一隻手臂繞到肩膀後，支撐起她。「而且妳不是老說妳學生都是年輕男孩子嗎？」

「對啊。」靜慧姊笑的陽光燦爛。「小嵐～吃醋了嗎～？」

「我是擔心妳的安危！」

大姊長嘆口氣，帶著歉意看向妳。

「不好意思喔君逸...」

妳笑著擺擺手。「沒關係啦，以後多的是機會。」

「...希望是這樣。」

「不用希望啊，妳既然還認我們是弟妹，我們就肯定會死纏著妳喔。」妳淺淺一笑。「大姊。」

大姊愣了下，眼眶突然紅了起來，但也笑著回應。

妳讓她扛著已經開始昏睡的靜慧姊送妳到門口。

「那，」妳轉過身，露出妳招牌的人見人愛、花見花開的爽朗笑容。「我就不打擾兩位的甜蜜夜晚了。」

在大姊能夠咆哮回擊前，妳溜出了公寓。

* * *

「啊──」

將子涵姊放入水池中時，她發出了讓人有點臉紅心跳的聲音。

注意到妳有點不自在的表情，子涵姊半掩著嘴呼呼的笑了。

「君逸真純情呢。」

不不不，就是因為不純情才會尷尬好嗎？

妳清清喉嚨。「水溫還可以嗎？」

「嗯，沒關係。」

妳還是有點不放心，因為子涵姊一直都是笑臉迎人，完全沒有向妳抱怨過任何事情，妳總有種她一直在隱忍退讓的感覺。

「太熱的話要馬上告訴我喔。」

「好，好。」她摸摸妳的頭。「但是君逸這樣不行喔。」

「欸？」

「太溫柔的話，姊姊我可是又會心動的。」

妳支支吾吾了好一會。

就在此時，拉門被推開了，妳和子涵姊同時轉頭。包著浴巾的羽柔站在門口，滿臉不自在。

「快進來吧。」子涵姊笑著朝她招手。「站在那邊會著涼的。」

羽柔遲疑了一會後緩緩走到池邊，先放了一隻腿進來，然後另一邊也跟進。

妳看著她白皙光滑的肌膚，一時間有點恍神了。

等妳察覺自己的失態時，妳立刻將視線從羽柔的大腿上移開，但好巧不巧的正好和羽柔對上。妳們兩個對視一秒後，不約而同的別開了臉。

子涵姊呵呵的笑了。

「總有一天會習慣的。」她意味深長的朝妳們兩個眨眨眼。

羽柔默不作聲的坐進溫泉，紅著臉低下頭。

妳一邊用手給自己搧風，一邊忍不住看著水下她若隱若現的曲線。

──溫泉真的好熱啊。

* * *

「──思琴搬回家了，但還是成天往大姊家跑。」妳淡淡的笑著。「大姊跟靜慧姊好像總算有點進展了，雖然大姊還嘴硬的說什麼都沒有。」

一陣清風吹過，捲起幾片落葉。妳彎下腰拾起，在手中把玩。

「...嗯，大概就是這樣了。」妳朝養父母的墓碑微笑。「不用擔心，我們都很好。」

回答妳的，是和煦的陽光和樹葉沙沙的聲響。

「那我走了。」妳的指尖輕輕撫過他們的名字。「下次會和君遙他們一起來喔，好好期待吧。」

妳轉過身，朝坐在不遠處樹下等著妳的羽柔走去。

她看到妳走近，站起身，拍拍裙子。「這樣就好了嗎？」

妳點點頭。

「過幾個禮拜還會再來，沒關係。」妳微微一笑。「回家吧。」

「...嗯。」

走著走著，不知道是誰的手先碰到了誰，也不知道是誰的指尖先覆上了誰。回過神來時，妳們已十指緊扣。

她走在妳的身邊，近的妳可以感覺到她的體溫，可以聞到她身上淡淡的香氣。

妳停下腳步。

被妳拉著的她也停了下來，側過頭。因為妳們的身高差，讓她必須微微仰首才能直視妳的眼睛。

妳牽起她的手，烙下輕輕的一吻。

「羽柔。」

她的雙頰染上淡淡的粉紅，但她沒有別開視線，而是應了聲，等待妳繼續說下去。

──她應該早就知道妳要說什麼了。

妳覺得有點不公平。妳明戀她那麼多年了，不讓她感受一下妳的辛苦好像不對喔？

妳瞇著眼笑道。

「天氣真好。」

她愣了一下，失望與不知所措滿滿的寫在臉上，直到她看見妳忍俊不住的壞笑。

「妳──」她紅著臉就想把手抽走。

但是妳怎麼肯放呢？

妳牽著她的手往後一拉，另一隻手環住她的纖纖細腰，一把將她抱入懷中。

妳在她耳邊輕聲細語。

「我愛妳。」

她渾身一顫。

妳稍稍拉開彼此的距離，好看著她，希望妳的眼神能傳達出妳言語無法表達的心意。

「以後，每天和我一起牽手散步，每天和我相擁入眠，陪在我身邊、也讓我陪在妳身邊，讓我愛妳，讓我給妳幸福，直到天荒地老，好嗎？」

──她的眼底，星光閃爍。

妳鬆開與她緊握的手，抹去她眼角的淚珠。她哽咽的一聲『好』，與輕的幾乎無法被察覺的點頭，是妳一生中收到過最好的禮物。

「我要吻妳了。」妳宣布。

沒給她心理準備的時間，妳提起她的下巴，傾身覆上她溫暖柔軟的雙唇。

* * *

回到家時已是晚餐時間，妳和她在廚房裡邊嬉鬧邊準備晚飯。

明明是再平常不過的光景，但妳心中滿溢著幸福感。

吃完晚飯後，本來該是妳去洗碗的，她卻搶先一步拿起妳們的餐盤。

看著她站在洗碗槽前的身影，妳忍不住上揚的嘴角，走到她身後環住她的腰，將臉埋在她的頸項間玩鬧的啄吻。

她輕笑著扭動身體反抗，但妳沒有讓她逃出懷中。

玩鬧間，妳一不小心讓溫熱的氣息撒在她脖子的敏感處。她輕吟一聲，抬頭看向妳。

微紅的雙頰，略為紊亂的氣息，欲拒還迎的眼神，讓妳忍不住低下頭又故技重施，然後慢慢向上落下細細的吻，直到妳們的雙唇重疊在一起。

她放下洗到一半的碗盤，在妳懷中轉過身，雙手搭上妳的肩膀，微仰起頭。

唇舌的纏綿，很快就引發了更多挑逗妳神經的低吟。

妳趁著她吸取新鮮空氣的時候迅速的將她打橫抱起。她因為妳突如其來的舉動驚呼一聲，然後笑了起來。妳也笑著又給了她一個深吻。

等到妳放開她時，她抬起手輕輕撫摸妳的臉頰，眼神摻雜著羞澀與邀約。

妳抱著她走進臥房。

那夜，像是對她的輕吟叫喊上癮的妳，要了她一次又一次。

她累到睡著之後，妳擁著她，看著她在晨光下安穩的睡臉捨不得閉上眼睛。

──還想看更多、更多的她。

妳在她額前落下一吻。

──但是不急，妳們還有一輩子可以慢慢體驗。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 化學燒傷根據化學品的特性，可能有不同的處理方式。接觸化學藥劑前請務必了解意外若發生時該怎麼在第一時間做最好的處理。  
> 燒燙傷的處理及後續復健其實根本沒有故事裡那麼簡單輕鬆，也遠比故事裡面描述的嚴重。患者朋友們通常都受了很多身心上的折磨，其程度遠遠超過作者這個完全沒有體會過又天真犯蠢的人的文筆。
> 
> 潑硫酸這種事情好像以前偶爾會在台灣新聞裡聽到，但是好像之後怎麼了很少人提（也可能是作者孤陋寡聞）。作者在寫這篇的時候有稍微瞄過幾眼不同的故事。  
> 舉例來說，發現印度曾有（應該是曾有，不太確定現今法律）嚴重的硫酸管控問題。有些人會為了求愛不成或紛爭而買硫酸去攻擊他人。雖然這些人被抓到後受到法律制裁，但被害者受到的傷害卻無法消去。近年來一些受害者聚集起來建立了不同提升群眾意識的團體，例如Shero's Hangout 
> 
> 希望各位朋友們在碰見需要幫助的人們時，能不吝嗇向他們伸出援手，或至少給予他們應得的耐心與諒解。作者文筆不好，或許有些事情無法很好的表達出來，但我希望這個世界可以因你因我變得比昨天更美好、更溫暖一點點。謝謝你們！


End file.
